Pardelà le miroir recueil d'OS
by Enola83
Summary: Des One-Shots à lier à ma fic "Le miroir de Parenze". Y'a un peu de tout... ou plutôt il y aura ;) lol
1. Mot de l'auteur

SALUT TOUT LE MONDE !!!

Bon, on va éviter le blabla inutile et expliquer le topo.

Avant toutes choses, tous les One-Shots qui seront mis ici auront un rapport avec "Le miroir de Parenze" ou alors "Il y a un début à tout" (mais c'est moins sûr), donc, ceux qui ont pas lu: Ouste! Enfin, vous pouvez lire, mais je garantis pas la compréhension... déjà que ceux qui ont lu vont avoir du mal :-S En fait, ce sont des sortes de... bonus... Ouais, comme dans les DVD, exactement, lol. Des événements qui viennent s'incruster dans les chapitres ou peu après l'histoire.

En cela, j'ai déjà plusieurs idées: Les deux premières sont déjà faite: Le retour à la lucidité de Tara et sa visite à Azkaban pour voir Peter. Ensuite, on m'a demandé des One-shots relatant le rapprochement Sirius/Nora, l'interrogatoire de Peter et une partie du voyage de Séléné à la fin du récit.

Donc, si vous avez des requêtes (éclaircicements, cgt de point de vue, etc...) vous pouvez me les demander. Je certifie pas de pouvoir les faire, mais je veux bien essayer (question de temps, toujours #profond soupir#)

En espèrant que vous aimerez et que ça vous éclairera un peu! Bonne lecture!

Enola


	2. Souvenirs d'une autre vie

**_JOYEUX NOEL !!! C'est y pas gentil ça ? Un joli One-Shot rien que pour vous ! Ah là là ! Je suis trop sympa moi ! Z'êtes sûrs que z'avez été sages ? #regards suspicieux# Mouais, bon, ça va, z'y avez droit quand même ;-) _**

_**Situation **: Miroir de Parenze, 7ème année, Chapitre 6 : Ce passage correspond à la nuit précédent le jour où Harry et Cie voient Tara complètement rétablie._

_**A noter **: Avec ce OS, je fais d'une pierre deux coups, d'une certaine manière, puisqu'il y a 3 flash-back sur les Maraudeurs, dont 2 sur des années pas encore passées. D'ailleurs pour le dernier…On va encore me traiter de sadique, mais ce que je peux aimer mettre vos neurones en surchauffe :-D_

_**Dédicace **: LOLAAAAAAAAAAA ! Sans toi, je crois pas que ce One shot serait là, alors je te le dédie, c'est normal !!_

_**Merci **: A Hélène, pour m'avoir corriger le chapitre (première fois que je prends une bêta hé !) lol_

_**Rqe **: rien, c'était juste pour vous embêter encore un peu avant la lecture lol. Allez ! Bonne lecture à tous ! _

_**Souvenirs d'une autre vie**_

La sinistre demeure était plongée dans une obscurité lugubre. Malgré les efforts pour la rendre plus agréable, lorsque les heures les plus avancées de la nuit arrivaient et que tout le monde était endormi, c'était une noirceur gluante et sordide qui enveloppait chaque meuble, chaque dormeur et chaque portrait du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Les craquements du bois ancien, les couinements des rongeurs et les respirations plus ou moins régulières des personnes endormies étaient les seuls bruits à venir déranger le silence poignant des couloirs et des pièces.

Cette nuit là cependant, la paix toute relative d'une des chambres fut troublée par le faible gémissement d'une personne se réveillant. Elle se redressa sur son lit en position assise, l'air parfaitement réveillé mais également perdu. Ses mains vinrent frotter ses yeux ternes et fatigués avant que son regard ne balaye l'opacité noire de son environnement. La visibilité se réduisait à un grand voile ébène tranché à un moment par une pâle lueur diffuse qui semblait lutter pour traverser l'entrebâillement d'une porte.

La femme ramena ses jambes sous elle avant de poser ses pieds à terre, sa peau entrant en contact avec le parquet antique, râpé et humide. Elle ne se retourna pas en ouvrant la porte et en sortant de la pièce, de sorte qu'elle ne vit pas la forme humaine assoupie sur une chaise, près du lit sur lequel elle avait dormi.

Les lumières de la nuit se versaient dans l'étroit couloir à travers une lucarne. La luminosité était trop forte pour qu'il ne s'agisse que des étoiles et de la lune et la femme constata en s'en approchant que des lampadaires illuminaient la rue à laquelle appartenait la demeure dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Son esprit embrumé ne parvenait pas à rassembler assez de souvenirs pour comprendre qui elle était et où elle se trouvait, mais pourtant, étrangement, cela ne lui faisait pas peur. L'ambiance lugubre de la maison lui apparaissait sereine et familière, comme si l'air alentours gardait les fragrances des personnes qui l'avaient traversé et que celles-ci ne pouvaient qu'apporter sécurité et réconfort.

En regardant dehors, un mot tambourinait dans son esprit à la manière d'un avertissement salvateur : « Londres… Londres… Londres… » Avec la précision d'un métronome, le nom de la capitale anglaise faisait entrer en résonance les moindres fibres de son être. Elle savait qu'elle se trouvait à Londres, et elle savait aussi que cela entraînait en son cœur une joie intense et irrépressible.

Détachant finalement son regard de la rue voilée, promesse de bonheur et de vie, elle posa son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier avant de s'immobiliser, incertaine. Lentement, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait trouvé le "où", restait à savoir le "qui".

Une porte sur la gauche, un couloir sur la droite. Un coup d'œil lui indiqua que ce passage menait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et elle songea qu'il n'était pas indiqué de sortir dans son état. Mais alors qu'elle se décidait pour pousser la seconde porte, une rumeur lui parvint du couloir.

Aux murs, un des rideaux accrochés ondulait sous l'effet d'un courant d'air inexistant. Intriguée, elle s'approcha et tira doucement sur l'étoffe noire. Elle se retrouva alors face au portrait d'une femme décoiffée qui la fixa d'une lueur dangereuse et démente. Nullement impressionnée, elle l'observa en plissant des yeux et en approchant le visage pour essayer de mieux distinguer ses traits.

La femme folle ouvrit la bouche dans un rictus hideux, comme pour se mettre à hurler, mais arrêta soudain et se mit elle aussi à observer celle qui lui faisait face, l'air suspicieux.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

_- Tara Milten ! Tara plutôt que Milten, j'aime pas les conventions. Première année et fière de l'être, en forme sept jours sur sept, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, à ton service pour le remontage de moral – je suis aussi douée pour les horloges, d'ailleurs. Tu t'appelles ?_

_La fillette qui venait de se faire littéralement agresser par ce flot de paroles fixait avec de grands yeux son assaillante à la chevelure acajou. La seconde précédente, la fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns était tranquillement en train de s'insuffler du courage pour entrer dans un des compartiments, restée debout à l'entrée du wagon, et voilà que quelqu'un venait la déconcentrer en lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens !_

_- C'est un joli nom, ça "…", mais ça ne doit pas être pratique lorsqu'il faut t'appeler, remarqua la seconde fille comme elle ne parlait toujours pas. T'aurais pas un surnom à tout hasard ?_

_Rougissant brusquement, la fille aux cheveux noirs se rendit cependant compte que son interlocutrice ne se moquait aucunement d'elle, elle semblait juste faire une constatation._

_- Non, non, murmura-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Je m'appelle Fiona Distort… et je suis aussi en première année._

_- Fiona ? _

_Tara fit mine de réfléchir un moment, regardant vaguement l'autre fillette. Elle lui plaisait bien sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi. Elle ne faisait pas partie des cinq et pourtant, d'emblée, Tara l'apprécia énormément._

_- Je t'aime bien, toi, lança-t-elle. Faudra qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance, mais pas maintenant, j'ai d'autres personnes à voir. On se retrouvera à Poudlard !_

_Elle commença à courir dans le couloir mais pila brusquement pour revenir en arrière et agripper le bras de Fiona sans rien dire. L'entraînant dans le wagon, elle stoppa à l'avant dernier compartiment et l'ouvrit rapidement._

_- Morine, Océane, Millea, Harvey et Kenneth, voici Fiona, lança-t-elle en poussant sans ménagement dans le dos de cette dernière pour la faire pénétrer dans le compartiment. Je vous laisse faire connaissance. _

_Elle referma la porte sans plus se soucier d'eux et sortit du wagon pour aller découvrir les autres élèves qui se trouvaient dans le Poudlard Express. _

- Mon nom est Tara Milten, répondit-elle au tableau, le regard dans le vide à ce souvenir.

- Milten ? répéta la femme, de plus en plus soupçonneuse. Je ne connais pas ce nom.

- Je suis la fille d'Elroa Lawill, répondit vaguement Tara.

Les yeux du portrait atteignirent de telles proportions qu'ils lui sortaient presque de la tête.

- La confectionneuse ? souffla-t-elle, visiblement impressionnée.

- Oh ? Vous la connaissiez ? s'étonna la jeune femme, qui commençait peu à peu à recouvrer la mémoire.

- Vous plaisantez ? s'exclama le portrait, stupéfait. Elroa Lawill était la plus grande confectionneuse de potions de son époque ! Comme l'avait été sa mère avant elle d'ailleurs. Jusqu'à sa disparition, son nom était toujours cité au moins une fois dans les galas mondains !

Tara fronça légèrement les sourcils à l'évocation de la disparition de sa mère, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs, et se tourna finalement de nouveau vers son interlocutrice.

- Et vous-même, qui êtes-vous ? Et quelle est cette demeure ?

- Nocera Black, maîtresse des lieux, annonça de manière pompeuse le tableau. Vous êtes ici dans ma demeure, au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

L'adresse ne disait rien à la jeune femme, mais le nom en revanche…

_- Black ! rugit une jeune fille auburn en brandissant d'un air menaçant sa baguette. Rends-moi ces photos immédiatement !_

_Un garçon brun la narguait d'un sourire narquois, agitant au-dessus de sa tête des carrés de papier glacé d'un air provoquant. _

_- Sinon quoi Evans ? Je suis juste curieux, fit-il mine de se défendre. De toute manière, tes photos sont loupées, elles ne bougent pas._

_- Crétin ! s'écria Lily en roulant des yeux. Ce sont des photos moldues, évidemment que les personnages ne bougent pas !_

_Sirius haussa un sourcil et tourna un regard interrogateur vers le garçon châtain près de lui._

_- T'aurais vraiment dû prendre étude des Moldus, soupira son ami. Maintenant, si tu voulais bien rendre ses photos à Evans, on pourrait peut-être aller rejoindre Peter à…_

_- Non, non, non, le coupa un garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés, moi aussi ça m'intéresse, assura-t-il en prenant les photos des mains de Sirius et en les observant. _

_Rouge de colère, Lily leva sa baguette mais Tara, rigolant, lui fit baisser la main. _

_- Allez, ils veulent juste voir ce que c'est, les excusa-t-elle, c'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient comprendre qui…_

_- C'est qui ? demanda soudain Sirius en examinant une des photos. _

_Lily poussa un profond soupir mais céda après un clin d'œil d'encouragement de Tara et s'approcha des Maraudeurs. La photo que lui montrait son camarade représentait une fillette d'à peu près trois ans qui posait fièrement dans un modeste jardin, une peluche dans ses bras. _

_- Elle s'appelle Nora, expliqua Lily à contrecœur. C'est la fille de Marie et de William Stuborn, indiqua-t-elle en montrant une autre photo où la famille posait au complet. Marie est une amie moldue. _

_- Elle a l'air jeune, remarqua Remus, qui s'était du coup aussi intéressé aux photos._

_- Elle l'est, répliqua simplement Lily. _

_Remus lui adressa un sourire amusé qu'elle ne remarqua pas et se tourna vers Tara pour la remercier d'avoir calmé son ami, mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il se rendit compte que la jeune fille le fixait déjà. Un peu surpris, il lui adressa un regard interrogateur mais celle-ci se contenta de secouer la tête avec un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers James, qui venait de donner un coup de coude à Sirius._

_- Hey, Sirius ! T'as une admiratrice._

_Il lui montrait la première photo, et plus précisément la peluche tenue par la fillette : un énorme chien noir à la langue pendante et l'air tout-fou. Remus étouffa un rire alors que Sirius éclatait franchement sous les regards perplexes des filles._

_- Une admiratrice ? répéta Lily sans comprendre._

_- Ne fais pas attention Evans, ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez comprendre…_

Quelque chose, dans ce souvenir, appelait Tara à s'y attarder, mais toutes les informations sur son passé lui parvenant simultanément, elle n'en avait pas le temps.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous avoir dérangé, dit-elle au tableau avec politesse. Je vais essayer de voir si je peux trouver quelqu'un pour…

- Ne faîtes aucune confiance à tous les bâtards qui souillent ma demeure, lança tout à coup Mme Black, l'air furieux.

- Pardon ?

- Ils essaieront de vous mentir, sans nul doute, ne prenez pas garde à leurs paroles.

- Merci du conseil, je m'en souviendrai, assura Tara en songeant que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle écouterait les conseils d'un tableau débraillé.

Après avoir refermé le rideau, elle alla enfin pousser la porte, qui s'avéra mener dans une cuisine. Les cuivres pendant au plafond, la longue table de bois usé et les fourneaux plongés dans la pénombre n'avaient rien pour être rassurants, et pourtant la jeune femme se risqua dans la pièce.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de faire son exploration plus avant car un bruit de pas dévalant l'escalier la fit se retourner dans un sursaut. Un instant plus tard, un homme au visage terrifié déboula dans l'embrasure et se figea en la voyant, semblant brusquement extrêmement soulagé. Pourtant, seuls les yeux terrorisés de l'homme restèrent imprimés devant les yeux de la femme, rien d'autre n'existait.

_Un garçon de quatorze ans était recroquevillé sur un dallage froid, dans une pièce aux allures médiévales sommairement meublée. Le corps parcouru de sanglots, il ne pleurait pas pourtant, mais ses yeux dorés grands ouverts reflétaient une profonde détresse. _

_Un sursaut un peu plus fort que les autres répondit au léger bruit que fit une porte en se fermant, mais il ne bougea pourtant pas de sa position, manquant ainsi la présence d'une femme à ses côtés. _

_Grande, svelte, une peau chocolat et de longs cheveux mêlant noir et or, un visage fin et engageant, le corps enveloppé d'une toge aux couleurs pourpre à lilas ornées de cordons dorées, elle était l'incarnation même de la douceur et de la beauté tranquille. Se déplaçant comme si ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, elle s'agenouilla devant le garçon et souleva légèrement son menton._

_- Pourquoi restes-tu là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix évanescente._

_Remus se décida enfin à la regarder et son regard vacilla un instant. La vision enchanteresse sembla le troubler un moment puis le calmer… à peine._

_- Tout n'est que mensonge, murmura-t-il. Tout n'est que mensonge._

_- Toi, tu n'en es pas un, souffla la femme._

_- Je… les ai trahi, sanglota Remus. Je les ai tous trahi ! JE SUIS UN TRAITRE !_

_Le dernier mot résonna dans les murs anciens, se répercutant sur les deux personnes en présence, semblant transpercer l'âme du jeune homme._

_- Tu n'as rien fait, murmura l'inconnue. Tu as été dupé, comme tant d'autres, mais tu peux encore te relever… et les aider._

_- C'est trop tard, dit le garçon d'une voix rauque. Je suis… trop faible… J'aurai dû voir, j'aurai dû comprendre mais…_

_- Remus, le coupa-t-elle doucement. Ils sont ici._

_Il la regarda avec de grands yeux, incrédule et effrayé._

_- Qui… Qui ça ?_

_- Tu sais de qui je parle, sourit l'étrangère. Maintenant, il ne tient qu'à toi de faire ton choix. Tu n'es pas faible Remus, tu as juste été trompé dans un moment de doute… de doute, répéta-t-elle d'un air songeur._

_Elle l'observa encore un moment puis ses traits se firent plus diffus et son sourire s'évapora en même temps que son corps, laissant Remus perdu et seul… du moins le croyait-il…_

- Tara ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! souffla Remus. J'ai cru que… Mais peu importe. Allez, viens te recoucher, ajouta-t-il en lui parlant doucement, comme à une enfant fragile.

Sans répondre, elle s'approcha de lui et le sourire de l'homme se figea en voyant l'expression de son visage. Elle s'arrêta à juste quelques centimètres de lui et leva sa main, effleurant avec douceur sa peau. Elle dessina délicatement les rides qui creusaient son visage d'une main alors que l'autre survolait ses mèches désordonnées et grisonnantes.

Ses tracés se gravaient dans son esprit pour les superposer à l'image d'un jeune homme qu'elle avait aimé, aimait et aimerait toujours. Elle insista sur les sillons plus profonds de la peau, forçant sa vue à s'habituer à la pénombre pour distinguer l'exact gris des cheveux de l'homme. Elle se reforgeait une image, une autre image qui se superposait à la première, avec pour seul dénominateur commun ces yeux si envoûtants rappelant l'automne qu'elle adorait.

Les trois ne formaient plus qu'un : le garçon effrayé, le jeune homme heureux et l'homme fatigué au visage trop marqué. Tous réunis pour une seule âme, pour un seul mot qui avait su trouver son entière signification avec lui, et juste avec lui. Et lorsqu'une lueur de compréhension s'alluma au fond de ses prunelles d'or, lorsqu'une joie et une explosion à nulle autre pareille semblèrent envahirent les iris ambrés, elle sut que leurs souvenirs venaient de se mêler, qu'ils n'avaient jamais été perdus et n'étaient en vérité ni plus ni moins que des réalités présentes.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque et elle enfouit sa tête dans son épaule dans un geste tendre, cherchant à s'imprégner de son odeur qu'elle n'avait plus pu sentir depuis bien trop longtemps.

Remus n'osait y croire. Au départ, il s'était imaginé, en la voyant, qu'elle s'était juste réveillée et était descendu dans sa torpeur habituelle, mais lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de lui et l'avait touché… Il avait su qu'elle était de retour. Il avait lu dans ses yeux les questions et la volonté qu'il y avait cherché pendant un long mois, cette lueur de lucidité permanente et, derrière, cette tendresse infinie.

Il avait craint, longtemps, et même jusqu'à cet instant, que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui se soit envolé dans les souffrances que lui avait infligées Hargow. Pourtant, maintenant, toutes ses peurs n'étaient plus que des éphémères mourants. Elle l'aimait encore.

Elle l'aimait avec toute la tendresse, toute la passion, toute la folie qui avait pu les réunir, elle l'aimait toujours. La flamme n'avait pas changé, elle était restée la même, toujours aussi vive et ardente. Tara n'avait fait que l'atténuer pour survivre, attendant sans arrêt, des années passant, le moment où elle pourrait la raviver, ce moment-ci, et pas un autre.

L'homme répondit à son étreinte en lui agrippant le dos avec la force du désespoir, pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas qu'une illusion. Il lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, retrouvant avec bonheur ses diamants noirs étincelants de vie.

Les doigts de Tara revinrent effleurer sa joue et il baissa lentement le visage vers elle, gardant les yeux ouverts. La femme ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de terminer son mouvement qu'elle s'approchait également en glissant une main derrière sa nuque.

Cela faisait si longtemps… Tellement de temps à ne plus pouvoir goûter sa saveur incomparable qui l'enivrait, à caresser ses lèvres si tendres, tellement d'années de perdues sans pouvoir juste s'embrasser et s'aimer.

Maintenant, Tara agrippait Remus autant qu'il le faisait avec elle, cherchant à coller son corps au sien, à se prouver qu'ils pouvaient encore ne faire qu'un.

Le ballet de leurs deux langues dura de longues minutes, les deux amants prenant à peine le temps de respirer, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Tara reposa de nouveau sa tête dans l'épaule de son aimé.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé cette nuit-là, aucune larme ne fut versée. Ils restèrent simplement enlacés un long moment puis remontèrent dans la chambre, où ils se couchèrent côte à côte, s'enserrant de nouveau l'un l'autre, pour s'endormir presque immédiatement. Sans songer au présent, ni au lendemain, juste profitant de s'être retrouvés.

Demain matin, ils pleureraient et parleraient ; demain matin, Sirius entrerait dans la chambre et en laisserait tomber le plateau contenant un copieux petit déjeuner en voyant ses deux amis discuter, yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main, il resterait un instant interdit puis se jetterait sur le jeune femme avec un cri se joie qui les ferait rire, tous ; demain matin, après Sirius, les autres apprendraient que Tara avait enfin recouvré ses esprits.

Mais c'était demain matin, et ils étaient cette nuit. Seuls, juste ensemble, jusque dans leurs rêves, jusque dans leurs âmes, mais après tout, ne l'avaient-ils pas toujours été ?

Fin…

Alors? Vous aimez? Vous détestez? Vous trouvez ça zarb? (ouais, bon, ça c'est normal lol) J'espère en tout cas que vous aurez passé un bon moment de lecture... C'est bô l'espoir... ;-)


	3. Le devenir d'une chose

_Ce One Shot ci, vous l'avez sûrement déjà lu, je l'ai mis à la suite du MdP, mais je le remets là, pour regrouper._

J'ai eu l'idée de ce One-Shot (court le One-Shot lol) et je l'ai écris. Il prend place deux ans après la chute de Voldemort, juste avant le mariage de Remus et Tara pour être précise.

Tara va rendre visite à Peter à Azkaban.

_**Le devenir d'une chose**_

ou

_(l'outil qui avait souhaité le devenir)_

Recroquevillée dans un coin, la forme inhumaine semblait endormie. Tara adressa un bref signe de tête au geôlier et il la laissa de mauvaise grâce. De toute façon, l'homme n'était capable d'aucun mouvement.

La femme resta un long moment sur le seuil du cachot puis s'approcha jusqu'à se retrouver à côté de la créature. Sans la regarder, les yeux perdus dans la meurtrière, fixés sur les nuages lourds qui emplissaient le ciel, elle prit une légère inspiration.

- Bonjour Peter, souffla-t-elle.

La forme à ses pieds bougea et la tête de l'homme-rat se tourna vers elle. Il possédait un museau à moitié formé et des dents trop longues, ses yeux trop petits étaient presque totalement noirs et tout son visage était recouvert d'un fin duvet grisâtre, mais derrière ses traits animal, on reconnaissait encore la physionomie de l'homme qu'il avait été.

Lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui venait lui rendre visite, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et une lueur d'espoir qui échappa à Tara s'y alluma. Elle se détourna de sa contemplation et s'accroupit à ses côtés, toujours sans le regarder.

- Ça faisait un moment que je voulais venir, dit-elle d'une voix douce, mais je ne trouvais pas le temps ou… le courage… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Peter secoua la tête, seule chose dont il était capable, mais c'était inutile puisque les yeux de son ancienne amie n'étaient toujours pas posés sur lui.

- Remarque, deux ans, ce n'est pas si long que ça quand on y réfléchit… J'ai bien passé presque dix-huit ans loin d'ici…

L'homme déglutit péniblement mais garda ses yeux humides sur elle. Un vague sourire éclaira le visage de Tara et elle caressa doucement une bague qu'elle portait à la main droite.

- Nous allons nous marier, murmura-t-elle comme si elle s'adressait à elle-même. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. C'est drôle, à une époque, le mariage n'était qu'une formalité pour moi, mais aujourd'hui… cela représente tellement. C'est bon d'être rentré, d'avoir retrouvé ceux que j'aimais.

Son sourire perdura encore un moment puis coula sur son visage alors qu'elle se décidait enfin à regarder le traître.

- Mais ce ne sera jamais comme ça aurait dû être, chuchota-t-elle. Pourquoi Peter ? Pourquoi as-tu ainsi détruit nos vies ?

Sa voix avait baissé de plusieurs octaves au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, mais elle était maintenant si proche de l'homme qu'il l'entendait néanmoins.

- Aujourd'hui je pleure les amis avec lesquels je n'ai pu avoir tous les souvenirs que je désirais, aujourd'hui je pleure les enfants que j'aurais dû porter, aujourd'hui je pleure les années qui ont entièrement été perdues… Tu n'as pas détruit nos vies, Peter, tu nous les as volées. Tu les as un jour enfermées dans un sac et tu les as cachées dans un endroit si sombre, si loin de tout que même toi tu n'aurais pu les retrouver. Tu as joué avec comme on s'essaie à un bilboquet, jusqu'à ce que la corde casse et qu'elles t'échappent, mais elles ne t'appartenaient pas Peter, elles ne t'ont jamais appartenu.

Tara avait maintenant resserré ses bras sur sa poitrine, comme pour se réchauffer ou s'installer plus confortablement et elle n'adressait au rat qu'un visage pensif.

- A une époque, j'aurai essayé de comprendre… A une époque, je t'aurai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, je m'y serai intéressé…

Elle se rapprocha de Peter pour placer ses lèvres juste à l'entrée de son oreille et poursuivit dans un souffle à peine moins léger qu'une brise.

- Mais aujourd'hui, je m'en fous… aujourd'hui, tout le monde s'en fout. Tu es seul, Peter. Tu es seul à jamais car personne ne s'intéressera jamais à ton sort. Tu es vraiment un crétin, n'est-ce pas ? A cette époque, tu nous avais, mais tu nous as trahis… Tu n'es pas un homme, tu n'es pas un rat, pas même un traître, tu n'es rien, car dehors, où que tu chercheras, personne ne se souviendra jamais de toi. Tu n'existes plus, petite chose, plus que par toi-même. Maintenant, je vais me lever, je vais quitter ce cachot et je ne reviendrai jamais… personne ne viendra plus jamais… Tu es seul, tu n'es rien, tu n'es que l'indifférence personnifiée.

Elle se releva, toujours sans le regarder, puis avança jusqu'à la porte du cachot et l'ouvrit. Elle marqua là une pause, sentant le regard suppliant de la chose dans son dos, puis elle sortit et referma la porte sans se retourner.

Arrivée dehors, elle frissonna et se laissa glisser contre le panneau de bois, les bras enserrés autour de ses genoux, elle souffla dans leur creux pour se réchauffer et chasser le froid polaire qui l'envahissait.

Le geôlier la trouva ainsi et se précipita vers elle, posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Madame ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

- J'ai juste… un peu froid, sourit faiblement Tara.

Aussitôt, le garde défit sa cape et la déposa sur le dos de la femme en l'aidant à se relever. Il la soutint en lui frottant les bras jusqu'à arriver à quelques mètres de la sortie et elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant en lui rendant son vêtement.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Ce n'est rien, mais qui avez-vous été voir pour que ça vous mette dans un état pareil ? Il n'y a pas de nom pour le… la créature qui occupe cette cellule.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison, ce n'est pas qui, mais quoi que j'ai été voir, et ne vous inquiétez pas, s'il n'y a pas de nom dans le registre, c'est parce qu'on ne nomme que ce qui a de l'intérêt.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire puis passa les grilles de la prison pour découvrir Remus, attendant avec impatience de l'autre côté. Il arrêta de faire les cent pas en la voyant

- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne mais… commença-t-il.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et posa délicatement un doigt sur les lèvres de son aimé, puis elle ramena ses mains sur son torse et blottit sa tête juste en dessous de son menton, se collant à lui.

D'abord un peu surpris, Remus finit par passer ses bras autour de Tara et la serra contre lui avec force et douceur. Jamais, même avant sa disparition, Tara ne s'était ainsi blottie contre lui lorsqu'elle était en parfaite condition mentale – ce n'était arrivé que juste après son retour d'Australie. La raison étant simplement que Tara avait assez de force pour être protégée autant qu'elle protégeait et Remus, à l'époque, s'était souvent senti inutile par rapport à cela. Sans avoir de conception machiste, il aurait aimé être celui qui protégeait Tara, tout simplement.

Même si le danger était passé, même si le plus dur avait aujourd'hui été affronté, le simple fait qu'elle se blottisse ainsi contre lui marquait une nouvelle ère. Jusqu'alors, rien n'avait jamais vraiment été cicatrisé, mais maintenant Tara acceptait la protection totale de Remus, maintenant elle était prête à juste se laisser faire avec lui, seulement avec lui.

- Alors ? murmura-t-il doucement en respirant la douce odeur de ses cheveux.

Elle redressa la tête et plongea ses yeux nuit dans son regard mordoré.

- Alors rien, répondit-elle. J'ai cru un instant qu'un souvenir m'avait effleuré mais ce n'était qu'une impression en fin de compte. Après tout, il n'y a rien ici…

- Non, c'est vrai, acquiesça Remus. Il n'y a rien qui puisse nous intéresser dans le coin.

- Et si nous allions nous occuper un peu des derniers préparatifs avant que Molly ne nous chamboule tout ? suggéra Tara en souriant.

- Rien que de l'avoir laissée une journée, je crains le résultat, rigola Remus.

Lui, entourant les épaules de son amour d'un bras, Tara lui tenant la main avec tendresse, le couple s'éloigna en riant et en badinant, Remus jouant les gentleman pour faire monter gracieusement la femme dans une des barques qui les ramènerait sur les autres côtes. Aucun des deux n'eut le réflexe de tourner une dernière fois son regard vers la bâtisse lugubre d'Azkaban.

Dans un cachot humide, une forme recroquevillée était parcourue d'étranges tremblements. On aurait pu croire que des larmes coulaient sur ce qui semblait être le visage de la chose, mais ce n'était sûrement que la condensation de l'humidité car, après tout, il était un fait avéré que les objets ne pleuraient pas.

FIN

Et voiloù ! Je crois que je l'ai surtout écrit comme exutoire vu qu'avec les Maraudeurs, j'essaie d'être pas trop méchante avec ce BIP de BIP de Peter. ;-)


	4. Une saveur à découvrir

**MERCI à Hlne, Lola, Milady2, Nouna et Manehou pour leur(s) review(s) sur le One Shot : _Souvenirs d'une autre vie._**

_Repère : Ce One-shot commence au mois de février de la 7ème année de Harry et Cie, la scène entre Sirius et Nora s'insère à la fin du chapitre 26 de cette année. (vous verrez les repères dans l'OS) _

_**Dédicace **: Vu la ferveur avec laquelle elle m'a réclamé cet OS, je me dois de dédier ce récit à Hélène, CAAPT fière de l'être ;-) Tu vois que tu l'as eu ! Suffisait d'être patiente lol_

_**Une saveur à découvrir**_

Il y avait eu tant d'épreuves à traverser. D'abord celles qu'on ne désirent pas puis celles qu'on recherche, pour extérioriser un trop plein de peine et de colère, pour expier les fautes qu'on aurait voulu ne jamais commettre.

Dans le lointain, une ritournelle enfantine, la berceuse d'une mère, cette voix qui transporte au-delà même des rêves. Les histoires pour s'endormir, les baisers et les câlins, les rires qui résonnent encore après tant d'années. Des souvenirs flous, au fond, comme si tout cela n'avait jamais été qu'un merveilleux songe.

Puis tout avait éclaté, le rêve s'était brisé sans même qu'ils l'apprennent. Il avait fallu deux jours d'angoisse avant qu'on confirme l'affreuse réalité : la femme se trouvait bien là au moment de l'explosion. Un gouffre profond s'était ouvert sous leurs pieds, mais elle n'avait pas pu lui attraper la main, elle n'avait pas voulu se laisser entraîner dans cette spirale.

Son père avait sombré d'un côté et elle de l'autre, elle refusait toutes ses approches et ses tentatives. A deux, elle sentait bien que la douleur aurait été trop forte. Alors il y avait eu les disputes, les fugues, les mots assassins qu'elle ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir prononcé, même si elle avait l'excuse de l'âge, du choc, de la peur.

Il avait fallu plusieurs années pour que cette crise d'adolescence arrivée bien trop tôt ne finisse. Elle avait seize ans et fuguait pour une énième fois, sans but précis, juste pour s'éloigner, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la police qui l'avait ramenée, elle était rentrée d'elle-même et était tombée en pleurs dans les bras de son père en s'excusant pour toutes les atrocités qu'elle avait osé proférer, le rendant responsable de la mort de sa mère pour de fausses raisons, juste pour avoir quelqu'un sur qui rejeter sa colère.

Un temps de réadaptation avait été nécessaire pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître, eux qui étaient si longtemps restés séparés et pourtant si proches. Mais les mois et les années avaient fait leur œuvre pour réunir en une complicité exceptionnelle le père et la fille, le souvenir de leur femme et mère précieusement conservé dans un coin de leur cœur.

Par la suite, les événements de la vie professionnelle de la jeune femme s'étaient accélérés. Vite repérée dans l'école de journalisme par Paul Harowide, un éminent photographe du Times, il l'intégra à son équipe alors qu'elle n'avait pas vingt ans et prouva vite qu'elle détenait le talent et l'audace nécessaire à ce métier. Elle se détacha assez rapidement du grand journal britannique pour travailler au sein d'une nouvelle équipe indépendante constituée d'un autre photographe, d'un journaliste chevronné et d'un jeune politicien qui s'était reconverti au reportage.

Elle était la plus jeune mais certainement pas la moins déterminée et ils avaient affronté tellement de dangers ensemble, dans des pays en guerre ou en situation précaire, que l'âge n'avait finalement plus beaucoup d'importance. Ils avaient frôlé le Pulitzer une fois, mais la mort du journaliste de l'équipe, tué dans une fusillade à Cuba, leur avait tous laissé un goût amer dans la bouche qui leur avait fait oublier le prix. La jeune femme qui avait désormais vingt et un ans passa photographe professionnelle et l'équipe se scinda, bien qu'ils gardèrent contact.

Vers la même époque, à son retour d'un long périple d'une année de reportage, elle apprit l'évasion de Sirius Black, le meurtrier de sa mère, et décida de rester en Angleterre, d'abord pour son père, qui recommençait à sombrer en dépression, et ensuite dans l'espoir de retrouver cet immonde assassin. Deux ans plus tard, l'homme était innocenté, ramenant toutes les questions sur la mort de Mary Stuborn à l'esprit de son mari et de sa fille.

En bref, à vingt-quatre ans, Nora Stuborn savait qu'elle avait déjà trop vécu. Elle avait eu besoin de ce métier à risque pour se défouler, d'une certaine manière, et était parvenue à trouver un semblant de bonheur, même si c'était dur, certaines personnes ayant été sur sa route pour l'aider et la conforter dans ses idées, mais en règle générale, Nora avait dû se débrouiller seule, et c'était ce qui lui plaisait.

Des morts, des guerres, la terreur, la misère, la jeune femme avait vu le pire de ce monde et le meilleur auprès de son père. Elle avait plus voyagé que n'importe quelle autre personne de son âge et était plutôt fière de ce qu'elle était devenue compte tenu des événements de sa vie personnelle : une femme pleine de dynamisme, sûre d'elle et forte tête.

Elle avait surmonté tous les obstacles, et pourtant rien n'aurait pu la préparer à _ça_.

La pire des calamités sur cette terre, une catastrophe ambulante ou encore un terrible virus sournois, tout cela résumé en deux petits mots : Sirius Black.

Une calamité ? Doux euphémisme en réalité pour désigner cette plaie vivante qu'était le sorcier aux cheveux d'ébène. Elle n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi horripilant et condescendant, et rien ne faisait plus plaisir à Nora que de le voir sortir de ses gonds, qu'il oublie un peu ce petit air supérieur qui semblait dire qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre tant qu'il était là.

Non mais il se prenait pour qui, ce crétin ? Comme si elle, Nora Stuborn, avait besoin d'une protection quelconque. Pire qu'une glue, il avait été le plus difficile à semer de tous les fileurs que ce Dumbledore lui avait mis aux trousses. Encore, cela n'était pas vraiment de sa faute, il avait reçu des ordres, mais qu'il se soit permis de lui faire la morale après coup, ça l'avait mis hors d'elle.

Bon, évidemment, elle avait aussi eu droit à un sermon de la part de Remus Lupin, mais de sa part… C'était presque normal. Remus avait le droit de lui dire qu'elle avait mal agi, il avait un talent diplomate pour cela, et puis avec lui, on pouvait s'y attendre. Ses yeux reflétaient trop de choses pour qu'on puisse oser croire qu'il était des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas faire, mais pas Sirius !

L'homme était comme elle, il avait vécu des épreuves terribles et pourtant il continuait à foncer dans le tas, pas de manière stupide, non, elle devait reconnaître qu'il savait être méthodique, mais du fait que ses réactions étaient semblables aux siennes, il n'avait aucun droit de la rappeler à l'ordre, ou alors il lui faudrait suivre ses propres règles avant.

Nora ne le détestait pas, pas vraiment en tous cas, mais c'était physique, dés qu'elle le voyait, il fallait qu'elle l'attaque, qu'elle le pousse à bout, et cela depuis leur "expédition" dans ce manoir du Kent qui appartenait à la famille Malefoy, depuis qu'il s'était pris pour son grand et merveilleux sauveur. La jeune femme l'avait ressenti comme une atteinte directe à sa dignité et – pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas vraiment – de lui plus que quiconque elle ne le permettait pas.

Puis il y avait eu sa disparition. Selon les autres, la situation serait certainement la même qu'avec Remus Lupin, qui avait été kidnappé puis relâché au bout de quelques semaines, mais Nora s'était malgré tout sentie anxieuse durant les jours qui avaient suivis. On la cloisonnait au Square Grimmaurd et, sans leurs joutes verbales quotidiennes, la demeure devenait singulièrement oppressante. Elle aurait pu partir pourtant, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de s'échapper de n'importe quelle situation, mais elle avait dû reconnaître qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui et avait préféré rester jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Quelques engueulades plus tard, elle était repartie avec la ferme intention de poursuivre ses recherches.

Telle était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait en ce mois d'avril attablée à un café, en compagnie de Nelson Malésky, le jeune politicien de son ancienne équipe. Il gardait des contacts assez intéressants dans Londres et était le mieux placé de ses relations pour lui faire part des rumeurs de la rue, ce qu'il venait d'ailleurs de faire, les informations apportées confirmant magnifiquement tout ce qu'elle savait déjà.

C'est dans un moment de silence, l'esprit dans le vague, ses mains faisant distraitement tourner le liquide noir qui se trouvait dans sa tasse, que Nora en était venue à toutes ces considérations sur sa vie et le cas particulier de Sirius Black.

- Alors petite fille ? Que se passe-t-il de si important dans ta vie que tu en viennes à oublier ma présence alors que nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis deux ans ?

Nora grimaça autant de s'être fait prendre à rêver que de l'appellation dont la taquinait son ami. Elle leva son regard vers lui sans répondre immédiatement, contemplant l'incroyable visage de l'homme. Dans son sang coulait quatre nationalités de quatre continents différents : Russie, Malaisie, Angola et Canada. Et son physique reflétait étrangement sa quadruple identité. Son teint café, ses yeux bridés d'un marron extrêmement clair aux reflets verts, ses lèvres mi-pleines et ses dents d'une blancheur incroyable, jusqu'à son accent, curieux mélange de canadien et de russe. Il s'agissait d'un bel homme, sans aucun doute, mais il fallait passer le premier choc de ce mélange avant de le réaliser.

- Excuse moi Nelson, je suis sur une enquête assez… personnelle en ce moment, et ça me fait ressasser de mauvais souvenirs.

- Ta mère ? demanda-t-il en buvant une gorgée de café.

- Tu me connais trop pour ton propre bien, grommela Nora.

- Tout ceux qui t'ont vu prendre une cuite au moins une fois te connaisses trop, remarqua l'homme en souriant.

- Si tu continues, tu ne sauras rien, le menaça son amie.

Il porta son pouce et son index pincés au bord de sa bouche et les fit glisser sur ses lèvres, comme s'il fermait une fermeture éclair.

- Je t'écoute, raconte à papa Nelson ce qui ne va pas.

- T'es un précoce pour m'avoir eue à huit ans, répondit Nora en roulant des yeux. En fait, il y a eu du nouveau dans l'affaire de l'explosion de gaz et je travaille en ce moment avec une nouvelle équipe. Tu ne connais pas, ajouta-t-elle comme elle le voyait ouvrir la bouche. Et disons que ça ne se passe pas très bien avec un des types.

- Aïe ! C'est un snobinard ? Un m'as-tu vu ? Un académicien ?

- Un protecteur.

Nelson émit un sifflement admiratif.

- Et il est toujours en vie ? demanda-t-il, amusé. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'affaiblirais autant en si peu de temps.

- Idiot. C'est un protecteur borné, c'est pour cela que je lui ai donné sa chance.

- Hé hé ! Une forte tête ? Ça doit être explosif vos rencontres.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, soupira la jeune femme en se laissant aller contre son dossier. Dés qu'on est dans la même pièce, le show commence. J'avoue que c'est un bon adversaire, mais il ne gagne pas souvent.

- Ma chère, tu es le cynisme à l'état pur quand tu le décides, alors moi je dis qu'il n'est pas naît celui qui te rabattra ton caquet… paix à notre terre, déclara-t-il solennellement.

- Tu veux pas arrêter de raconter tes sottises deux secondes et m'expliquer pourquoi il me met hors de moi, toi qui est un excellent juge de la nature humaine.

- Les compliments maintenant, décevant comme les gens peuvent se ramollir quand ils quittent le terrain, commenta-t-il en prenant un air dramatique.

- Nelson…

- Je blague ma puce. Allez vas-y, envoie moi le topo.

Nora secoua la tête avec dérision. Son ami adorait lui attribuer toutes sortes de petits noms qui auraient pu faire croire qu'elle était une fragile jeune fille. C'était devenu un jeu entre eux, car l'homme avait compris dés leur première rencontre à qui il avait affaire et c'était souvent elle qui l'avait tiré de mauvais pas par le passé, comme cette bagarre mémorable dans un bar de Séoul qui s'était terminée en course poursuite pour le moins risquée. Nelson savait à quel point Nora était fière et avait toujours respecté ce trait de caractère chez elle, alors que d'autres – nombreux – s'y étaient cassés les dents en tentant la carte de la galanterie.

Elle lui raconta donc le caractère de cet homme étrange et son chemin de vie, en omettant toutefois de préciser qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier. Quand elle eut fini, il hocha la tête en se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise, la mine pensive, un sourire en coin. Nora s'était souvent demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas plutôt choisi une branche psychologique que politique pour sa carrière, car l'homme possédait un véritable don pour appréhender correctement les gens. Peut-être la diplomatie aurait-il pu lui aller également, mais il n'avait pas choisi cette voie. Son amie ne lui avait jamais demandé ses raisons, après tout, ses affaires ne la concernaient pas.

- C'est le coup des pôles identiques qui s'opposent, dit-il enfin. Tu sais, positif et positif se repoussent et idem pour les négatifs. Vous vous ressemblez trop pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'étincelles lorsque vous vous rencontrez.

- Oui, merci, ça, je l'avais deviné moi-même.

- Ça t'énerve cette situation ?

- Non, pas vraiment, je dirais plutôt que ça m'amuse mais… je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche. Tu te souviens de ce guide qu'on avait à Djakarta ? Il s'était passé la même chose avec lui, on se prenait réciproquement la tête, par jeu. Là, c'est différent, il y a un truc et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Tu te souviens comment ça s'était fini avec ce guide ?

- Sur sa déclaration d'amour, soupira la jeune femme. Je crois que ça ne lui a pas plu que je refuse.

Nelson la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et elle prit un air offusqué.

- Hé ! Tu connais très bien cette histoire, et tu sais que j'ai toujours été réglo avec les types qui me demandaient. Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais voulu m'engager.

- Oui, je le sais, rigola son ami, c'est pas pour ça que je te regardais de la sorte, mais tu me surprendras toujours à en parler de manière si désinvolte. Enfin bref, donc, si on résume, tu te retrouves face à quelque chose que tu ne connais pas et ça t'énerve.

- En gros, c'est ça. Je me flatte quand même de comprendre beaucoup de chose et de gens, mais lui, il m'échappe et ça m'agace.

- Et c'est depuis le départ ?

- Non… Non, la première fois que je l'ai revu, c'était normal. Un peu houleux mais c'est la conversation qui voulait ça.

- Comment ça "revu" ? s'étonna Nelson. Tu le connaissais d'avant ?

- Certaines personnes de mon équipe étaient des amis de mes parents avant la mort de ma mère, je les ai connus quand j'étais gamine.

- Il a quel âge ?

- Trente-sept ans il me semble, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça… Un ancien ami de tes parents, protecteur borné, alors ? Et un truc que tu ne comprends pas ? Je vois… Désolé, mais je ne donne pas les réponses qu'on a déjà.

Nora le regarda en clignant des yeux alors qu'il avait un sourire moqueur.

- C'était bien la peine que je t'en parle, tiens, grogna-t-elle.

- Mais si, tu verras, ça aide de discuter avec quelqu'un. Un autre café ?

- Volontiers. A toi maintenant, comment va ton mariage ?

o

Nora était installée dans un fauteuil du salon, au 12 Square Grimmaurd, seule dans la pièce. Elle savait déjà que les informations qu'elle avait rapportées aux membres de l'Ordre leur avaient permis plusieurs prises importantes, dont une avec laquelle certains avaient l'air d'avoir des comptes personnels à régler. Elle n'avait pas vraiment été mise au courant de tout cela mais à en juger par le silence qui régnait dans la maison depuis deux jours alors que des cris avaient résonné quelques temps plus tôt, la note avait été payée.

La jeune femme n'adhérait certainement pas à la pratique de la torture, mais elle savait qu'il ne s'était agi que d'un incident. Dans un premier temps, les cris de colère venaient de Sirius, puis elle avait été réveillée par un vacarme incroyable où les hurlements de plusieurs personnes se mêlaient, dont – Nora en avait été surprise – la voix de Lupin. Il y avait finalement eu un cri déchirant et couinant puis le silence.

En temps normal, l'âme de journaliste de Nora aurait cherché à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais les visages fermés des autres l'en avaient dissuadés. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pu voir Tara Milten, cette femme si avenante et rieuse, avec une telle expression de détresse que celle qu'elle avait surprise alors que la sorcière se croyait seule. Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, l'homme qui avait poussé le dernier cri ce soir-là le méritait amplement.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit mais elle n'y prit pas garde jusqu'à ce que la personne s'arrête à côté d'elle.

- Oh ! Tu es là.

- Apparemment, répondit Nora en reconnaissant la voix.

Un silence s'abattit et la jeune femme fut surprise de ressentir un certain malaise. Elle leva les yeux pour voir que Sirius fixait le feu d'un œil dur, les poings à moitié serrés. Avec un sourire moqueur, elle reporta son attention sur le feu.

- J'ai l'impression qu'une personne dans cette pièce doit des excuses à une autre personne dans cette pièce, dit-elle.

A ses côtés, Sirius se tendit un peu plus et Nora se sentit respirer. Décidément, c'était étrange et paradoxal, mais elle se sentait bien quand il était là.

- D'accord, tu pouvais parfaitement te débrouiller seule, t'avais raison, marmonna Sirius.

Le sourire de Nora s'étendit jusqu'à ses oreilles et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai pas bien entendu, dit-elle avec toute l'innocence dont elle était capable.

Les poings de Sirius se serrèrent encore plus pour calmer ses nerfs. C'était déjà assez dur pour lui de reconnaître ses torts et de s'excuser pour qu'elle en rajoute. Et pourtant… pourtant il était heureux de ce qu'elle venait de dire, parce que c'était le signal qu'elle était prête pour une nouvelle joute, et Sirius devait bien avouer que malgré tout l'énervement qu'il en retirait, il appréciait ce combat puéril et la répartie acérée de la jeune femme.

En fait, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il appréciait, son air borné et cynique, sa conception de la vie si proche de la sienne et la différence qui existait dans leurs rapports aux autres lui faisait chaud au cœur sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi.

A sa manière, Nora l'avait secoué, bousculé et brusqué dans son lent réapprentissage de la vie. Douze ans derrière les barreaux, ce n'était pas rien quand il s'agissait de revenir à une vie à peu près normale, surtout en temps de guerre. Les vérités abruptes qui sortaient de la bouche de la jeune femme, qu'elle avait sans doute apprises de Remus ou des autres membres de l'Ordre lui avaient permis de se relever sur un plan humain, de faire reculer la partie animale qu'il avait trop développée à force de se transformer en chien. Remus et Tara l'avaient remarqué et les paroles de son amie restaient gravés dans son esprit.

_« Avec le temps et nos retrouvailles, nous nous redécouvrons chacun peu à peu, et c'est bien, mais nous ne pouvons redevenir ce que nous ne serons plus jamais. C'est une nouvelle vie qui s'ouvre devant nous, ce seront les nouvelles rencontres qui nous permettront d'être ce que nous sommes réellement. »_

Sur le coup, Sirius avait cru qu'elle parlait pour elle et Remus, par rapport à Séléné, que Tara s'obstinait à croire aussi blanche qu'une licorne quand à ses intentions, mais quand son regard avait croisé les yeux malicieux de son plus ancien ami, il s'était dit que cette phrase avait certainement un sens qui lui échappait.

- J'ai dit que je m'excusais d'avoir cru que tu ne pouvais pas te débrouiller seule, répéta-t-il en exagérant sur les mots. Mais je reste sur mon idée que tu as pris de mauvaises décisions et que tu n'es qu'une petite peste, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmant.

- Tu manques de vocabulaire ou d'imagination ? J'hésite, répondit Nora en se relevant pour lui faire face.

- Quel malheur de ne pas savoir prendre une simple décision, ricana Sirius. Ne t'inquiète pas, on fait de bonnes potions contre la confusion à notre époque.

- Trouble d'incertitude à périodicité sirusienne, je préfère, déclara très sérieusement Nora, et c'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est le vocabulaire.

- Incertitude ? répéta Sirius avec un sourire en coin. Intéressant, je te trouble donc tant ? demanda-t-il en lui faisant du charme, sentant sa victoire proche sur cette joute.

La jeune femme rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille, amusée de le sentir déjà jubiler intérieurement alors qu'elle allait une fois de plus remporter cette manche.

- D'accord Sirius, rien ne sert de le nier, lui chuchota-t-elle d'une voix à la fois sérieuse et sensuellement timide. Mes rêves ne montrent que toi, ne me rejette pas, je t'en prie.

Elle sentit sous sa main posée sur sa poitrine l'homme se tendre et elle le regarda avec un sérieux effrayant, prenant un air un peu inquiet, alors que Sirius la fixait, les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de réagir.

- Je t'ai eu, lança doucement Nora avant d'éclater franchement de rire.

Il fallut un moment pour que Sirius se remette du choc alors que la jeune femme n'en pouvait plus de rigoler, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle riait tellement qu'elle laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de l'homme pour se retenir et Sirius se demanda un instant si le fait de se décaler serait une vengeance suffisante. Mais avant qu'il ait pu se décider, elle s'était calmée et se laissait tomber par terre en gloussant encore un peu.

- C'est pas du jeu, protesta Sirius, boudeur, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, furieux de s'être laisser prendre.

- Le charmeur charmé, tu avoueras que la blague est vieille comme le monde, pouffa la jeune femme en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Cela étant, j'accepte tes excuses avec grand plaisir.

- Quelle magnanimité, répondit sarcastiquement l'homme.

Nora secoua la tête en souriant puis se laissa aller contre le pied d'un fauteuil, reprenant sa contemplation du feu. Un silence agréable s'installa et la jeune femme commença même à somnoler, un vague sourire aux lèvres. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils restaient ensemble sans que la dispute se finisse par le départ d'un des deux, reconnaissant sa défaite ou montrant au contraire sa supériorité.

Sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, Sirius se mit à observer sa voisine. Il avait souvent l'habitude de comparer les gens entre eux, de dire qu'un tel ressemblait à un tel, les seuls avec lesquels il n'avait jamais fait ça étaient ses amis les plus proches, mais alors qu'il essayait de trouver quels traits de ressemblance la jeune femme avait avec les autres qu'il avait connu, il se surprit à ne rien discerner.

Il lui trouvait un visage un peu trop sec et anguleux, des cheveux courts qui partaient un peu n'importe comment mais visiblement uniquement dû à un manque de coiffage, elle n'était pas très grande mais on la devinait sportive et ses courbes féminines n'étaient pas des plus affriolantes tout en étant quand même bien formées.

Réalisant brusquement la tournure que prenait son observation, Sirius détourna vivement le regard, heureux que Nora ait fermé ses paupières, elle aurait imaginé… Elle aurait pu penser… Bref, elle aurait pu se faire de fausses idées. Mais pourquoi la dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcé lors de leur joute revenait tout à coup ?

- Pourquoi tu me cherches tout le temps ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu surenchéris à chaque coup ? répliqua Nora du tac au tac.

- Prems pour la question, plaisanta Sirius.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda, mais avec un air étrangement sérieux.

- D'accord, je veux bien répondre la première, mais dans ce cas là, dis moi d'abord quel est ton problème ?

- Pardon ?

Sirius n'était pas habitué à ce qu'elle lui parle ainsi, il s'était attendu à ses habituels sarcasmes et, à la place, il devait faire face à une Nora dangereusement sérieuse avec laquelle il n'avait jamais rien eu à faire.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? répéta Nora. Tu as le syndrome du super héros ou quelque chose comme ça pour avoir cet instinct protecteur ? Pourtant, à en juger par les portraits de ta mère dans l'entrée, je doute que ce soit elle qui t'ait transmis ça.

- Si tu pouvais éviter de parler de ma mère… grinça Sirius.

- Oh ! Un sujet qui fâche ? T'aimes pas ta famille apparemment.

- Ils n'étaient pas ma famille, répondit Sirius en appuyant chaque mot, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

Nora éclata d'un rire mauvais qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Vraiment ? lança-t-elle. Pourtant, c'est bien elle qui t'a mise au monde, non ? C'est quoi déjà son nom ? Ah oui ! Nocera Black. Nocera et Procyon Black, tu vois, tu portes le même nom qu'eux. Ce sont tes parents. Tu fais partie de cette famille.

- Tais toi…

- Sirius Black ! Le dernier descendant de la noble et…

- TAIS TOI !

Sirius s'était soudain précipitée vers elle dans un accès de rage et l'avait plaquée au sol en lui enserrant les bras bien trop fort.

- Ne parle plus ! Tais toi ! Ne parle plus de ces gens !

- C'est quoi ton problème ? Ces gens sont ta famille ! hurla Nora.

Leurs respirations rapides et rageuses se mêlaient alors que Sirius serrait de plus en plus fort les bras de la jeune femme, fou de colère

- C'est quoi ton problème ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix lasse, ne semblant pas se soucier de la douleur qu'elle devait immanquablement ressentir.

En posant la question, elle avait détourné un regard devenu neutre vers les flammes, fatiguée pour une quelconque raison. La fureur de Sirius s'évanouit et il desserra son étreinte, et la force poignante sembla se déplacer vers son cœur.

- C'est pas ma famille, dit-il de nouveau, mais d'une voix basse et les yeux baissé sur un point invisible. Ils ne l'ont jamais été. Ma famille… ce sont mes amis. Ma famille, c'est Harry, c'est Remus et Tara, et ce sera toujours James et Lily, même s'ils ne sont plus là. Les liens du sang ? Eux ils savaient ce que c'était mais moi… On ne me l'a jamais appris…

_Pourquoi ?_

- Les Black ? Non, il n'y a eu qu'Andromeda, les autres n'étaient que des simulacres, ils ne savaient même pas ce que la famille signifiait, ou plutôt ils n'associaient cela qu'à la puissance de la pureté et de l'argent.

_Pourquoi je lui raconte tout ça ?_

Il eut un ricanement désabusé.

- J'ai été jaloux, c'est amusant non ? Je crois pas qu'ils l'aient jamais su mais j'ai été jaloux de leurs familles. Les parents de Remus faisaient tant pour lui, comme s'il était la seule chose qui pouvait importer, même eux passaient après, ceux de James n'étaient pas souvent là mais c'était pareil, tout ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était pour les protéger, quand à ceux de Lily, son père a fait plus qu'on aurait pu seulement l'imaginer de n'importe qui compte tenu des circonstances de l'époque.

_Elle ne me demande rien, pourquoi je lui en parle ?_

- J'ai été jaloux, mais à ma manière, en essayant de me les accaparer je suppose. C'est pour ça que c'est eux, ma famille. Parce qu'ils m'ont accepté, malgré toutes mes conneries, parce qu'ils m'ont aimé…

_C'est tellement douloureux de dire ce simple mot…_

- C'était… la première fois… Il y avait eu Andro mais… Je ne la voyais pas souvent, nos parents évitaient qu'on se voie. J'ai été heureux quand tous ces interdits ont été brisés, mais je n'en ai pas profité autant que je l'aurai fait sans mes amis. Parce qu'ils étaient là, parce que ça me faisait peur quelque part, mais que je voulais tenter le coup.

_On ne m'a jamais montré ce que c'était avant eux, avant Remus et Tara, puis James et Lily…_

- J'avais peur, murmura Sirius en baissant encore la voix, mais c'est une peur que j'ai aussi aimée.

_Merde, pourquoi ça fait si mal ?_

Un silence s'installa.

- T'es pas un protecteur Sirius, remarqua Nora, toujours le regard détourné. Eux, tu les protèges, parce qu'ils sont ta famille, alors pourquoi tu cherches à me protéger ? Juste pour me faire chier ? T'es chiant Sirius, t'imagines pas à quel point.

- Si, sourit doucement Sirius, Lily me le disait tout le temps…

- C'est quoi ton problème ? C'est quoi _mon_ problème ?

Cette fois, elle le regardait, et Sirius réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, aussi se redressa-t-il, lui permettant de se remettre assise. Elle fixa un moment ses bras rouges qui commençaient à bleuir sans chercher à les frotter et Sirius eut un élan de culpabilité.

- Pardon, murmura-t-il. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit…

- Je t'ai poussé à bout, dit simplement Nora.

Il la regarda de nouveau et se rendit compte qu'un étrange sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres, mais il disparut comme elle levait encore les yeux vers lui.

- Alors ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il parlé ou pourquoi cherchait-il à la protéger ? Les deux questions semblaient ne faire qu'une, au fond.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. T'as raison, c'est peut-être parce que je suis chiant et que je savais bien que tu n'avais pas besoin de protection…

- Nelson aussi est agaçant.

- Qui ça ?

Sirius la regarda avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas de quoi ou de qui elle parlait.

- Bien sûr que j'avais déjà la réponse, poursuivit-elle, mais c'est un peu comme une odeur qu'on ne connaît pas, tu vois ? Tu sens, tu aimes la fragrance, mais tu ne peux pas mettre de nom dessus, pourtant, tu peux connaître la chose qui sent ainsi, mais comme tu ne l'as jamais associé au parfum, tu ne peux vraiment savoir que quand tu le vois.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais connu, je ne pensais même pas qu'un jour ça m'arriverait… Et j'ignore où tout cela va nous conduire, s'il peut y avoir un avenir…

Et Sirius comprit, aussi simple que ça…

- Moi non plus.

Nora se mit à genou et lui attrapa les mains, le forçant à faire de même, son sourire ironique revenu.

- C'est pourtant vrai qu'on est pareils tous les deux, remarqua-t-elle, sauf que je suis plus maligne que toi.

- Tu rêves là !

- Qui sait ? Peut-être le rêve dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure.

Et avant qu'il ait pu avoir une quelconque réaction, elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains lui agrippant les deux côtés de son visage, et, contre toute attente, Sirius répondit instantanément.

Ce n'était pas doux, ni romantique, le baiser était violent, passionné, c'était une autre bataille, une autre joute, sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait ni vainqueur, ni perdant.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je ne sais pas._

_Comment ?_

_Est-ce vraiment important ?_

…

_Alors on s'en fout ?_

_Oui._

Lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, la respiration haletante, une lueur encore incrédule dans leurs regards accrochés, et pourtant déterminée.

- Qui parlait d'endurance déjà ? se moqua Sirius en remarquant la respiration plus rapide de la jeune femme.

- Pratique d'hyper ventilation, pour l'apnée, expliqua en souriant Nora.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

Et elle reprit ses lèvres entre les siennes pour un baiser encore plus sauvage que le précédent.

Ils ne savaient toujours pas où cela les mènerait, car s'ils avaient eu des aventures par le passé, aucun n'avait jamais aimé comme ils se sentaient prêts à le faire. Ils ne l'étaient pas encore cependant, ils n'étaient pas vraiment amoureux, ils comprenaient juste ce que cela signifiait, et le temps, peut-être, ferait son office. A moins qu'ils ne soient pas faits l'un pour l'autre… Peu importait, ils avaient découvert la saveur de l'amour l'un avec l'autre, sans même s'en être rendus compte, et l'avenir, quel qu'il fut, s'annonçait soudain plus lumineux.

FIN…

_Alors là, j'ai VRAIMENT besoin de votre avis parce que je me trouve incapable de m'autocritiquer sur ce récit…J'espère ne pas avoir fait un Sirius trop OOC :-S J'aime bien ce que j'ai écris mais je sais pas du tout si ça va vous plaire ! lol Alors dîtes moi siouplait ;-) _


	5. Faiblesse et lâcheté ne sont pas mères d...

_**RAR "une saveur à découvrir" en fin de page**_

_Repère : Il s'agit de l'interrogatoire de Peter, donc la scène se passe peu avant le dernier OS, sur Sirius et Nora. _

_**Dédicace **: A **Lola**, parce que c'est son coup de fil qui m'a ramené l'inspiration qui me faisait défaut depuis quelques jours "Merci ma muse !"; et à **Carine**, pour de nombreuses raisons aussi valables les unes que les autres ;-)_

_Et hop là ! Encore un p'tit OS de derrière les fagots rien que pour vous ! Bon, j'ai un peu dévié de mon idée d'origine en faitça part un peu un philosophie ce truc lol, mais ça m'a bien plu de prendre ce prétexte pour montrer une nouvelle facette de Remus, Sirius et Tara. Ah oui, **avertissement**, attendez-vous à voir Remus comme je ne vous l'ai jamais montré et comme je ne vous le montrerai jamais plus… quoi que… -D_

_**Faiblesse et lâcheté ne sont pas mères de traîtrise**_

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis la capture du traître, et les informations récoltées, bien que faibles compte tenu du peu de confiance que mettait Voldemort dans l'homme, leur avait été d'une grande utilité pour confirmer de nombreuses suppositions. En soi, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de garder l'homme au Square Grimmaurd pour l'interroger, mais tout n'avait pas été dit. Depuis le début, l'homme leur cachait quelque chose, une chose qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à lui faire avouer, mais Sirius s'en moquait bien : plus il s'obstinerait à se taire et plus il aurait la possibilité de lui faire payer ses crimes.

Il ne faisait nul doute que si Sirius et Remus s'étaient retrouvés seuls avec Pettigrow, celui-ci n'aurait pas survécu ne serait-ce qu'une demi heure en ces lieux, mais les ordres de Dumbledore avaient été clairs et sans concession possible. Il autorisait les deux hommes à participer à l'interrogatoire à la seule condition qu'ils soient toujours accompagnés d'au moins deux autres personnes et qu'ils n'aient pas sur eux leurs baguettes. Mesure qui avait fait grogner Sirius mais que Remus jugeait nécessaire, ne se sentant pas lui-même d'avoir la force de résister à la tentation d'en finir avec ce traître.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient six, sans compter Pettigrow, dans la cuisine transformée en salle d'interrogatoire. Jean Lamare était adossé au mur, observant attentivement la scène qu'offrait Sirius, en train de crier sur Peter, comme chaque jour, plus près des deux hommes, Arthur Weasley restait sur ses gardes, prêt à retenir Sirius au cas où leur prisonnier sortirait une phrase en trop. Assise en bout de table, Fiona tapait ses doigts sur la table en lançant des coups d'œil vers Tara, qui restait debout et écoutait sans regarder son ami, Remus se tenant près d'elle, les yeux fixés sur Pettigrow comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en détacher.

L'ambiance était électrique entre les gémissements de Pettigrow qui se recroquevillait dans son coin pour s'éloigner le plus possible de Sirius et ce dernier qui vociférait dans sa direction, serrant les poings pour éviter de se jeter sur lui et de l'écharper à mains nues.

Sirius considérait que son attitude de ces derniers jours aurait bien mérité une médaille. Il se demandait lui-même comment il avait pu passer autant de temps en présence de ce… cette créature sans tenter de lui faire la peau. Les mots avaient beau défouler, il lui arrivait d'avoir du mal à se retenir de lui donner un coup de poing dans la figure – ce qui était arrivé le premier jour mais la menace de Dumbledore de l'empêcher d'assister à l'interrogatoire avait réfréné jusqu'à maintenant son envie de violence.

Le sorcier attendait quelque chose de celui qui avait jadis était son ami. Il ne désirait pas d'excuses, ni même des explications, cela ne changerait rien, il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner, quoi qu'il arrive. Il se fichait pas mal de sa rédemption, ce qu'il désirait, c'était le voir souffrir, le voir honteux de lui-même pour que cela le ronge de l'intérieur jusqu'à sa mort, pour qu'il souffre autant qu'il souffrait de sa propre honte…

- Je vous ai tout dit, gémissait le traître, des larmes abjectes coulant sur son visage. Je n'ai rien à ajouter !

- A d'autres Peter ! rugit Sirius en se rapprochant de lui, le visage déformé par la colère et la haine. Tu n'as pas encore déballé tout ton sac et tu vas le faire, crois-moi, alors PARLE !

- Il n'y a rien d'autre ! geignit l'homme prostré. Je vous le jure !

Sirius éclata d'un rire tonitruant sans la moindre joie.

- Tu nous le jures Peter ? demanda-t-il avec mépris. Parce que tu crois que ta parole vaut quelque chose pour nous ? Tu crois peutêtre qu'on va tenir compte des serments d'une immondice telle que toi ?

Pettigrow tremblait de tous ses membres dans son coin et Remus pinça des lèvres lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir la bouche. Comment pouvait-il encore oser essayer de se justifier ?

- Je… Je ne… Tu sais bien que je ne le voulais pas Sirius, se plaignit-il en sanglotant. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi fort et courageux que vous ! Je ne pouvais pas…

Le ricanement de Sirius le fit taire et Remus détacha pour la première fois depuis une heure ses yeux du traître. Il n'avait jamais entendu son ami ricaner de la sorte, mélange de rancœur, de mépris et de… remords ?

- Fort et courageux ? répéta l'animagus d'une voix bien trop basse.

Ses poings s'étaient desserrés et ses bras pendaient mollement le long de son corps, le regard qu'il avait posé sur Peter était froid mais aussi en partie vide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Peter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de ta faiblesse et de ta lâcheté hein ? Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Je ne te croyais pas aussi crétin…

Une pause.

- Forts et courageux ? Par Merlin Peter, mais nous sommes tous des lâches ! lança-t-il en éclatant d'un rire sonore. Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai été fort en me laissant emporté par la mort de James et Lily ? Ne penses-tu pas que j'ai été lâche d'abandonner ainsi Harry à cette famille de Moldus dégénérés ? Je n'ai même pas eu la force de clamer mon innocence lorsqu'on m'a enfermé à Azkaban ! Je les ai laissé faire, je n'avais plus envie de me battre ! Faible et lâche ? Mais c'est notre credo Peter !

Le cri et le rire hystérique se Sirius se propageaient dans la pièce sous les regards médusés d'Arthur, Fiona et Jean, mais Remus et Tara, eux, trouvaient un écho en leur âme et conscience aux paroles de leur ami.

Lâche et faible, Remus l'avait été bien trop à son goût. Faible de se laisser emporter par ses sentiments, de ne pas chercher à se sortir des moments douloureux alors qu'on lui tendait la main. Lâche d'être resté immobile et de n'avoir rien fait, se servant de la belle excuse qu'était la douleur pour se justifier. Et cette honte qui l'étreignait…

Lâche et faible, Tara ne le savait que trop bien. Faible qu'elle avait été de céder à Hargow alors que d'autres solutions auraient sûrement pu être trouvée, d'avoir trop parlé de son pouvoir pour en pas avoir à le supporter seule. Que dire de cette immonde lâcheté dont elle avait fait preuve, croyant implorer la force de ne pas la laisser, elle se laissait guider par sa fuite si involontaire. Et cette honte qui la rongeait…

- Nous sommes tous des lâches et des faibles, poursuivit Sirius en se rapprochant bien trop près du visage de Peter. Nous avons tous en nos cœurs une honte qui nous tue à petit feu, qui cherche à nous faire succomber sous le poids de nos erreurs. Des fautes, nous en avons tous commis, et nous devrons vivre avec, quoi qu'il arrive. Nous avons fui, tous autant que nous sommes, nous avons fui la réalité et abandonné les gens que nous aimions parce que nous n'étions pas assez fort pour en supporter plus. Nous t'aurions pardonné Peter, si seulement tu avais fui, comment aurions-nous pu t'en vouloir d'un crime dont nous étions nous-mêmes coupables ? Un ultime recours…

Il baissa la tête un instant et regarda de nouveau Peter, mais cette fois ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Ça n'a pas été _ton_ ultime recours, gronda-t-il. Tu n'as pas fui Peter, tu as trahi. Tu as trahi en connaissance de cause, tu as trahi de toute ton âme et de tout ton être, tu as trahi telle que ta nature te hurlait de le faire !

Il criait tellement fort à la figure de Pettigrow que celui-ci avait certainement les oreilles bourdonnantes, mais personne n'intervint, même si en l'instant, il était plus qu'improbable que Sirius puisse se retenir de le massacrer purement et simplement.

- Tu avais le droit d'être lâche ! Tu avais le devoir d'être faible pour prouver ta peur ! Mais ta trahison Peter, ce n'est pas cela ! Combien de force faut-il pour jouer constamment la comédie auprès des gens que tu espionnes ? Quel courage as-tu dû rassembler dans la crainte que nous découvrions ton double rôle ? Tu avais le choix Peter ! TU AVAIS LE CHOIX ET TU L'AS FAIT !

- Non ! hurla Peter, plus qu'effrayé désormais. J'ai essayé de vous protéger ! pleura-t-il. C'est pour ça qu'Hargow…

Il se tut brusquement, se recroquevillant encore plus en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, lançant un regard terrifié vers Sirius. L'homme s'était apprêté à répliquer, mais le nom d'Hargow l'avait bloqué dans son élan. Il se redressa lentement en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, incrédule, espérant que cet imbécile n'avait pas dit ce qu'il avait entendu. Avec une lenteur inquiétante, il tourna les yeux vers Remus et ses espoirs furent réduits à néant : il avait parfaitement compris les paroles de Queudver.

Un silence pesant, uniquement troublé par les geignements de Pettigrow s'abattit sur la cuisine et les regards s'étaient pour la majorité portés sur Remus et Tara. La femme semblait avoir encaissé un choc, les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration difficile, elle fixait toujours un point invisible dans le vide mais l'horreur s'était peinte sur son visage alors qu'elle assimilait ce que signifiaient ces quelques mots du prisonnier. Quant à Remus…

L'homme avait figé. Littéralement. Il s'était avancé vers Sirius pour le calmer lorsque Peter avait pris la parole et s'était statufié au milieu de son geste, son cerveau tournant au ralenti. Etrangement, il ne parvenait à penser à rien, pas même à la phrase que venait de dire son ancien ami, sa tête était comme vidée de toute substance… jusqu'à ce qu'une haine insidieuse pénétra dans son cœur en un flot lent et continu.

- Qu'est-ce que… Hargow… vient faire… ici ? demanda-t-il dans un effort manifeste, toujours immobile.

Le traître releva la tête et sembla retrouver tous ses mots en voyant l'expression insondable sur le visage de Remus, une expression qu'il ne lui avait vu qu'une fois et qu'il savait annoncer un danger immédiat s'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il désirait. Sirius semblait lui aussi avoir senti les risques carà la surprise de M. Weasley et Jean Lamare, il se recula lentement, fixant son ami avec prudence.

- J'ai fait ça pour vous ! lança-t-il rapidement, les mots se bousculant dans sa bouche. Tu-Sais-Qui aurait compris que je lui cachais quelque chose et il aurait fini par comprendre tout ! En éloignant Tara, je m'assurais de votre protection, il ne pouvait pas vous atteindre ! Alors comme je savais pour Hargow, j'ai été le voir et je lui ai dit en lui recommandant de partir loin, mais je voulais juste vous protéger !

- Comme tu as protégé James et Lily ? demanda Siriusécoeuré, une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

- Mais je…

- C'était plusieurs mois avant la naissance de Harry et Séléné, dit Remus d'une voix bien trop calme et mesurée qui fit frissonner Pettigrow. Peter ? Depuis combien de temps étais-tu au service de Voldemort ? Nous pensions que c'était depuis la naissance de Harry, mais visiblement…

Sirius regarda son ami avec étonnement, se demandant comment il pouvait faire pour garder autant de calme, mais quand il vit ses mains qui commençaient à trembler furieusement, il songea que Peter risquait de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure d'ici quelques instants. Ses yeux dévièrent sur Tara et il sentit sa propre colère – qui s'était atténuée du fait de l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour Remus – revenir en force dans ses veines.

La femme semblait tout bonnement anéanti et Sirius comprenait pourquoi. Depuis son retour, ils avaient eu tôt fait de se rendre compte que la façon dont Hargow avait pu être au courant de son don la hantait. Peutêtre auraient-ils dû penser à Peter, mais comme venait de le faire remarquer Remus, pour eux, celui-ci n'avait changé de camp qu'à la naissance de Harry. Parallèlement, Tara avait été bouleversée en apprenant toute l'histoire, car tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre en Australie, c'était que James et Lily étaient morts et que Harry était devenu le Survivant. Jusqu'à son retour, elle ne savait rien de l'affaire Black, des épreuves qu'avaient dû traverser Sirius et Remus, et cela l'avait fait encore plus culpabiliser sur ses choix, alors apprendre maintenant que Peter était aussi responsable de cette séparation douloureuse…

- Je… il est venu me voir un mois avant que Tara… Je ne savais pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne l'existence de la prophétie, alors…

Mais Peter ne put terminer sa phrase car Remus se jeta brusquement sur lui. L'agrippant par le col et le projetant violemment contre le mur, il approcha son visage à deux millimètres du sien.

- NOUS PROTEGER éructa-t-il en cognant la tête de l'homme contre le béton. LA SEULE PERSONNE DE QUI ON AURAIT DU SE PROTEGER, C'EST DE TOI ESPECE DE SALAUD ÇA T'A AMUSE DE JOUER AVEC NOS VIES ? J'ESPERE AU MOINS QUE TU AS PRIS TON PIED EN DETRTUISANT NOS VIES ! ALLEZ PETER ! DIS LE A QUEL POINT ÇA T'A ECLATE DE BRISER NOTRE BONHEUR ! FAIS MOI CE PLAISIR ! DIS MOI QUE NOTRE MALHEUR A AU MOINS SERVI A FAIRE TA JOIE !

Il jeta l'homme à terre tout en continuant à le tenir férocement et le plaqua au sol, l'attrapant par le cou et faisant rebondir sa tête contre le sol, les yeux et l'esprit aveuglés par des larmes la rage, alors que Pettigrow poussait des cris de douleur aigus.

- POURQUOI TU NE DIS RIEN, HEIN ÇA N'AURA MEME PAS SERVI A ÇA ? ALORS POURQUOI PETER ? POURQUOI ?

- Remus arrête !

Arthur et Jean avaient repris leurs esprits en même temps et se précipitèrent sur le lycanthrope pour le retenir alors que celui-ci se débattait, tentant de donner des coups de pieds au traître dont l'arrière du crâne était ensanglanté.

- LACHEZ-MOI ! LAISSEZ MOI LE TUER ! LAISSEZ MOI FAIRE SOUFFRIR CETTE ORDURE QUI SOUILLE NOTRE VUE ! QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT FAIRE QU'IL CREVE HEIN ? LACHEZ MOI !

- Calme toi ! Tu vas le regretter si tu fais ça ! hurla Arthur.

- Putain Sirius ! Mais aide nous ! rugit Jean qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir prisonnier l'homme enragé.

Le diable semblait avoir pris possession de Remus alors qu'il tentait de se dégager avec plus de force que jamais, mais Sirius n'intervenait pas. Le regard haineux, il fixait le sang qui s'écoulait en fine rigole du crâne de l'homme gémissant à terre, plus loin, Tara n'avait pas réagi et Fiona s'était agenouillée face à elle, inquiète, craignant une rechute de son état de l'an passé tellement son regard était vide.

M. Weasley se plaça devant Remus et lui agrippa les bras avec force, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Reprends tes esprits ! lui dit-il sèchement. Tu dois être lucide Remus ! Regarde moi. Regarde moi ! CALME TOI ! Calme toi ! Remus Ça va aller d'accord ? Remus ?

Peu à peu, la respiration désordonnée du sorcier se calma et ses yeux semblèrent enfin se fixer sur ceux d'Arthur.

Ça va aller ? Je te lâche mais dis-moi d'abord.

Un silence s'installa sans que les tremblements de Remus ne cesse et il hocha la tête.

Ça va, dit-il d'une voix grinçante. Ça va…

Avec le recul, M. Weasley se dirait qu'il aurait dû attendre que ses tremblements cessent et que la lueur dangereuse dans son regard disparaisse, mais avec le temps, il se dirait aussi qu'il ne regrettait vraiment pas cette erreur…

Avec prudence, il relâcha les bras de l'homme, et comme celui-ci ne réagissait pas, Jean Lamare se décida également à desserrer lentement cette étreinte. Un moment passa dans l'immobilité la plus totale, si ce n'était le corps tuméfié de Pettigrow qui rampait à terre pour retourner se réfugier dans un coin. Tout se passa alors très vite.

Trop rapidement pour qu'Arthur ou Jean puisse réagir, Remus attrapa sa propre baguette, que M. Weasley avait gardé dans une de ses poches durant l'interrogatoire, et la pointa sur Peter, une haine sans commune mesure se peignant sur son visage.

L'homme le sentait dans son cœur, cet insidieux poison qu'il avait jusqu'alors contenu débordait et se déversait en cascade dans la moindre de ses veines, brûlant ses entrailles et consumant son esprit sans pitié, et il l'accueillait avec le bonheur froid et total des tueurs achevant leur victime. Cette haine qu'il n'avait pas osé accepter, qu'il avait rejetée au plus profond de lui, s'était nourrie durant toutes ces années de ses doutes et de ses craintes, et maintenant qu'elle avait des certitudes pour s'enflammer, elle en avait profité et il l'y avait aidé. Maintenant, il était temps qu'elle sorte et détruise le destructeur.

- _Exdegustus !_

Un rayon jaunâtre surgit de la baguette et frappa de plein fouet Pettigrow, qui poussa une plainte si déchirante que Fiona porta sa main à son cœur, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Arthur retira aussitôt la baguette des mains de Remus en le repoussant mais il était déjà trop tard.

Au sol, Pettigrow gémissait comme un homme sous torture. Il roula sur le dos et tous purent voir ses yeux exorbités, sa bouche tordue dans un rictus d'agonie, jusqu'à ce que…

- L'anti-animagus ne fonctionne plus ! s'écria Jean en se précipitant vers l'homme, mais Sirius le retint d'une main ferme.

- Ce n'est pas son animagus, se contenta-t-il de dire sans quitter le traître des yeux.

Le journaliste le regarda avec étonnement mais Sirius gardait obstinément ses yeux rivés sur le spectacle abject et horrifiant qui se jouait devant eux. Le corps de Pettigrow se transformait peu à peu mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette métamorphose, parce que rien n'évoluait proportionnellement, son tronc gardait sa taille habituelle alors que ses membres régressaient et sa tête prenait la forme d'un rongeur en ne rapetissant pas assez. Sa plainte cessa brusquement alors que ses yeux devenaient deux billes noires et, quelques instants plus tard, tout cessa, son corps restant à moitié métamorphosé seulement.

Incertain, Jean se baissa sur le corps immobile et attrapa ce qui était désormais à moitié une patte pour sentir son pouls.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi, regardant Remus.

- Ce qu'il méritait, répliqua froidement l'homme.

- Tara ? Tara répond moi.

La voix de Fiona sembla brusquement ramener ses esprits à Remus. L'éclat de rage disparut brusquement de son regard et ses traits fondirent en inquiétude alors qu'il se précipitait vers Tara, s'agenouillant devant elle.

- Tara ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient remplis de larmes. Brusquement, l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait faire le saisit et il baissa la tête, serrant entre ses mains celle de son aimée.

- Pardon, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Pardon d'avoir fait ça.

Tara lui releva le menton et secoua ma tête alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit-elle d'une voix faible. Tu n'as fait… que ce que tu devais faire…

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme et le serra contre elle avec force en laissant couler ses larmes sans retenue.

Il existait des mots qu'elle devait dire, des paroles qu'elle devrait un jour prononcer, mais pas maintenant, car cela la détruirait. Ces pensées dont elle avait honte, qu'elle sentait impur et ignoble au fond d'elle, qui la faisait se dégoûter d'elle-même, un jour viendrait où elle les dirait, mais pas maintenant, pas si tôt, car elle avait encore trop de honte en son cœur pour ne pas en mourir si elle en rajoutait.

Remus la fit se lever et la soutint pour qu'ils sortent, personne ne s'interposant, mais Tara le fit s'arrêter sur le seuil de la cuisine et se tourna pour regarder Sirius.

- Viens.

Un mot. Simple. Unique. Même pas une invitation, ni une supplication. Juste un mot.

Sirius enjamba le corps du traître et rejoignit ses deux amis, passant son bras autour de la taille de la femme en jetant un coup d'œil à Remus, qui lui sourit faiblement.

Ils montèrent ainsi jusque dans la chambre de Tara et Remus et restèrent silencieux un long moment avant que Sirius ne prenne la parole.

- Je n'aurai pas dû faire de généralités, tout à l'heure. Je parlais pour moi mais je vous ai inclus et…

- Et tu as eu raison, le coupa Tara. J'avoue que je ne te connaissais pas si bon orateur, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Remus avait enfoui son visage entre ses mains et poussa un soupir las. Sirius s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- T'as rien à regretter, mon vieux. Il a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

- C'est bien là le problème Sirius, répondit-il d'une voix neutre, je crois bien que je ne pourrais jamais regretter…

Son ami poussa un grognement.

- Te prend pas la tête avec ça. Tout ce que je veux… Ouais, tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est mettre de côté ce crétin. Je veux me souvenir de James et de Lily, mais lui, je refuse qu'il régisse encore une partie de notre vie. Il en a déjà trop fait.

- Il me faudra juste un peu de temps, sourit faiblement Remus.

Il se leva et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Vous croyez qu'on pourra être fort un jour ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle. Vous croyez qu'on pourra chasser nos démons et ne plus être faible ou lâche ?

Sirius et Tara échangèrent un regard et l'homme passa une main derrière sa nuque, ne sachant quoi répondre.

- Je ne pense pas non, dit alors Tara. En tous cas, moi, je ne le voudrais pour rien au monde. C'est vrai que nous avons commis des erreurs à cause de ça, des erreurs ignobles qui nous rongent, mais cette faiblesse et cette lâcheté que nous avons au fond de nous est une preuve que malgré toutes ces épreuves, nous gardons une part de ce que nous avons été. Même si c'est une part qui peut sembler mauvaise, même si c'est douloureux, je ne voudrais la perdre pour rien au monde, parce que tant que je combattrais cette faiblesse et cette lâcheté, James et Lily, et tous ceux qui sont morts et mouront dans cette guerre, vivront en moi. Si je n'ai plus de faiblesses, contre quoi lutterai-je ? Comment ferai-je pour ne pas sombrer ? Alors, même si j'en ai honte, même si ça fait si mal que j'ai parfois l'impression que j'en mourrais, je veux garder cette lâcheté et cette faiblesse qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi. Je veux… juste savoir qu'elles sont là pour pouvoir les affronter…

Un sourire s'ébaucha sur les lèvres de Remus et Sirius haussa les épaules d'un air moqueur.

- En tous cas, t'es toujours aussi bizarre, toi, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil à Tara. Bon ! Je crois que je vais aller manger un trucça m'a donné faim toutes ces émotions. J'vous laisse les tourtereaux !

- Sirius ?

L'homme arrêta sa main sur la poignée et tourna un regard interrogateur vers Remus.

- On s'en fout… D'avoir fui et tout le reste, on s'en fout…

- Ouais Lunard, tout çaça a pas d'importance. C'était juste pour lui mettre les points sur les i, confirma Sirius en sachant que les paroles de son ami n'appelaient pourtant aucune réponse.

Il sortit et resta un moment adossé au mur, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres. Bien sûr que ça avait de l'importance, ils le savaient tous, mais un jour ça n'en aurait plus, et les mots de son ami n'étaient qu'une promesse pour l'avenir.

- Merci Remus, souffla-t-il en s'éloignant.

En descendant, le sorcier marqua une pause devant la porte du salon et il grimaça franchement. Faible et lâche, d'accord, mais humble… Il poussa un profond soupir avant de poursuivre son chemin. Il ne la laisserait pas en profiter, foi de Sirius Black !

Fin…

_Il est court, je sais, mais c'est un OS après tout ;-) Allez ! A la prochaine !_

**RAR (une saveur à découvrir) **_D'accordça remonte à un moment vos reviews, vous les avez sans aucun doute oubliées, mais, dîtes, j'ai pas fait les RAR pour rien, hein /regard de chien battu potté issu de la mutation des yeux d'un petit n'enfant qui demanderait un câlin à sa mère, son père, ses frères ou ses sœurs… Whoho ! Ce serait le bonheu-eur !… Oui, je suis folle, on ne s'inquiète pas/_

**Milady2 **: ENCORE ? Mais il te les faut tous ! lol Ben t'es pas Nora paske t'es toi… _(attention, je viens de sortir ma phrase philosophique du semestre, je vais avoir besoin de repos pour rafraîchir mon cerveau après la surchauffe -P)_ Bon, dans tous les cas, heureuse que tu trouves Sirius biença me rassure -)

**Hlne **: Ah ben non ! tu me rassures pas en disant « peutêtre » ! _(comment ça y'a atteinte à la liberté d'expression ? Je fais que donner mon avis ! Oui, bon, je sais que c'est moi qui ait demandé TOUTES les critiques, mais c'était ma personnalité impartiale qui écrivait à ce moment, là je suis la mauvaise foi -P) _Ah vi ! Le masque, déjà, c'est mieux ! lol Plus sérieusement, c'est un peu ce que j'ai voulu retranscrire, quand on pense à tout ce qu'il a vécu, il doit forcément se retenir parfois pour ne pas céder au poids de son passé. Aaah ! Valà qui est mieux ! En effet, c'est tout à fait lui ! C bien Hlne ;-P 2 semaines de tranquillité ! Wééé ! Sauf que j'ai pas pu en profiter vu que je révisais :'( Le monde est trop injuste ! C'était l'autre but de cet OS, développé Nora, que je ne fais que survoler, en tant que perso, dans le MdP, on sait juste que c'est une forte tête en fait lol. Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuf ! Je respire là ! ;-)

**Lola **: Tout à fait ! Fight Nora ! Vas-y ! T'es la plus forte ! Montre lui voir à Sirius ! lol Ben oui, du bonheur, ils en méritent tous (si, si Lola, même Séléné) Pk tant de haine ? _(moment de réflexion TRES bref)_ PARCE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! (C moi qui l'ai décidé… PTDR !) Un autre OS ? Pour dans pas longtemps très chère _(à noter que ma notion du temps est très distordu par rapport à l'ordinaire lol)_

**Mimichang **: (Mince ! Je croyais t'avoir semé, eh ben même pas !) Voui, j'ai bcp aimé écrire Sirius de cette manièreça change et (après relecture) je me rends compte que ça ne choque pas vraiment avec son caractèreça le complète, en fait. Hé hé hé ! La "trahison", déjà bcp de suppositions de part et d'autres et plus farfelues les unes que les autres, surtout que… Allez, je te le dis à toi, "trahison" est utilisé abusivement par Remus, mais chhht ! faut pas dire. Pk abusivement ? Ben comme tu dis, RDV en quatrième année et le p'ti "incident" ;-) (va devenir culte, le _p'ti "incident"_ lol) _(La fille qui s'y croit trop et qui va décevoir tout le monde, elle le sent bien -.-… Ké manque de confiance -P)_

**Audery **: Bon, finalement, tu te l'es fait toi-même cet OS Lily/Sev, et avec talent en plus ! remet toi au clavier quand tu veux -P Voici la souffrance de Peter. Je suppose que vous allez râler parce qu'il ne souffre pas assez, mais je ne vais pas faire devenir Sirius et Remus des tortionnaires pour ce… truc lol.

**Diony **-P Oui, ils vont bien ensemble en effet petit soupir heureux et plein de cœurs qui volettent alentours Mmmh ? Ah oui, ma RAR, pardon. Je disais donc que du romantismeça peut faire de mal à personne ! Bon, là, on change un ch'ti peu de genre… Raaah ! Peter ! Grrr ! lol

**Nouna **: Je m'éclate avec leurs répliques, et puis ça me fait croire que j'ai de la répartie… Je suis une éternelle rêveuse… mdr ! Ce qui m'éclate encore plus, c'est qu'avec eux, on ne peut jamais savoir s'ils sont vraiment amoureux ou si c'est encore un jeu, même moi je sais pas ! ;-P Mais c'est comme ça qu'ils vont le mieux ensemble après tout, non ? ;-)

**Manehou **: _/Profond soupir de soulagement/_ Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf ! Ah ben ça va alors pour Sirius -) Heureuse que ça t'ai plu, on va essayer de faire en sorte qu'il en soit de même pour ce que j'écris d'autre ;-P


	6. Comment terrifier SB en 3 mots

_Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…Hem ! Comment dire ? D'abord, c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc pareil. J'en vois qui ricanent mais ça n'avait strictement rien à voir puisque j'en étais restée (et les persos aussi d'ailleurs) aux préliminaires. Alors voilà, ceci est une… comment dire ? une commande d'une amie, alors je ne suis en rien responsable ! (bon, un peu quand même, c'est moi qui ai écris)_

_**AVERTISSEMENT ! **Cet OS a un **rating R**, qui, je crois, se justifie autant au niveau des actes que des échanges de paroles. Pas de vulgarité à proprement parler mais des sous-entendus qu'on ne peut guère laisser passer, et ça commence d'emblée._

_Deux choses à dire pour ma défense ! Premièrement, il s'agit du couple Nora/Sirius, alors si je voulais rester dans l'esprit des persos, je pouvais pas vraiment faire autrement que ce que j'ai fait là, ce qui explique le manque de romantisme ; deuxièmement, avant ça, j'ai écris un extrait de la septième année classé PG-13, sans relation sexuelle à proprement parler. Oui, je sais, ça fait loin la septième année, mais là où je veux en venir, c'est que là, c'est NETTEMENT plus romantique que cet OS. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pourrai me racheter que lorsque j'en serai à la 7ème année, mais je saurai vous rappeler que je vous en avais parlé ;-) (c'est tellement romantique que y'en a qui vont sans doute s'ennuyer PTDR !)_

_Donc, rappel : c'est du **R**, mais comment voulez-vous faire autrement avec un couple pareil ?_

_Bon, ben… bonne lecture #-.-# « J'vais m'cacher ou je vais recevoir des tomates… » (et en plus je suis sûre que c'est mal écrit… Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend d'envoyer ça sur le site ! O.o) Je préviens que pour la suite, c'est un peu pour m'amuser que je l'ai écris _

_**Rating : R **(j'ai vu "pire" mais vous viendrez pas me dire que je vous ai pas prévenu !)_

_**Repère :** Quelques jours après la chute de Voldemort_

_**Dédicace :** Eh ben tu vois que tu l'as eu ton OS Hélène ! Il fut long à venir « Me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là stp, tu me fais peur… » mais le voili Par contre, toi seule peut juger de comment tu le trouves _S

_**Rqe **: Après le style des autres OS, celui-ci et le suivant font figure de récréations Alors j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien_

**_Comment terrifier Sirius Black en trois mots (par Nora Stuborn)_**

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps lorsque Sirius se laissa tomber sur son lit en grommelant contre ces satanés Mangemorts qui ne pouvaient pas comprendre que la fuite ne leur servirait à rien. Cela faisait à peine deux jours que Voldemort avait été arrêté et la chasse aux mages noirs se poursuivait plus intense que jamais. Même dépourvus de pouvoirs, ceux-ci ne se laissaient pas facilement attraper et il était fatiguant, autant nerveusement que physiquement, de leur courir après.

La proposition de Dumbledore d'envoyer ces anciens sorciers aux mains de la police Moldue – ainsi que le préconisait toute arrestation de Cracmol dans la loi ministérielle – avait été rejetée et, malgré toutes les contre éthiques que cela impliquait, la majorité des Mangemorts ainsi que Voldemort avaient été condamnés au baiser du Détraqueur. Ceci ne représentait d'ailleurs pas une mince affaire dans la mesure où seuls trois de ces créatures étaient encore au service du ministère, les autres se cachant ou ayant été tuées.

Sirius grogna en se retournant, la dernière arrestation lui ayant valu un magnifique bleu à l'épaule. Il se releva pour se rendre dans la salle de bain et s'appliquer un baume tout en considérant que, pour une fois, il approuvait le ministère contre l'avis de Dumbledore.

« Regardez-moi ça, ricana une voix alors que son bleu disparaissait sous l'effet de la pommade. Pas étonnant que vous soyez si douillets, vous autres les sorciers, si au moindre bleu vous vous empressez de le faire disparaître. »

Fronçant les sourcils, l'homme regarda dans la glace le reflet de la femme qui se tenait nonchalamment dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« De la part de quelqu'un qui se contente de squatter chez moi et de critiquer ceux qui bossent, crois bien que cela ne me touche pas. »

« Je suis sûre que tu aimerais que je touche autre chose », lança Nora avec un sourire moqueur.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers elle, mais elle avait repris une expression neutre et s'était approchée de lui.

« Si ça t'ennuie tant que ça que je squatte, t'as qu'à me virer », remarqua-t-elle en le regardant avec défi.

« Parce que tu penses peut-être que je ne peux pas me passer de toi ? répliqua Sirius avec sarcasme. C'est t'accorder beaucoup d'importance je trouve. »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu ne pas être égocentrique, lui fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire aimable. Mais en la circonstance, je parlerai plutôt de réalisme. Après tout, tu as besoin de quelqu'un auprès de toi pour te… réapprendre à vivre. »

« Tu te prends pour une éducatrice maintenant ? »

« Mmmh… Je ne sais pas si j'utiliserai vraiment ce terme », dit-elle avec un sourire séducteur en se collant à lui.

Sans quitter ses yeux, elle posa ses mains sur son torse et commença à lui prodiguer des caresses hautement sensuelles.

« Et tu fais quoi exactement ? » demanda Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

« Je te donne un cours de rattrapage », souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

« Parce que… tu crois… que tout… s'oublie ? » demanda l'homme.

« On ne parle pas la bouche pleine », grommela la jeune femme en passant ses bras derrière sa nuque pour le plaquer contre elle et le faire taire.

Sirius quitta la bouche de Nora pour poser ses lèvres dans le cou qu'elle lui offrit avec grand plaisir.

« Je te proposerai bien une autre mise en bouche, se moqua-t-il, mais je ne voudrais pas choquer une gamine comme toi. »

Piquée, elle l'empêcha de poursuivre ses baisers et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'on fait de nos jours papi, ricana-t-elle. Laisse moi te faire rattraper ton retard, après tout, tu es en rééducation, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Certaines choses sont comme le balai, ça ne s'oublie pas », dit-il alors qu'ils sortaient difficilement de la salle de bain, toujours enlacés, Nora dévorant son cou.

Elle remonta à sa mâchoire et l'embrassa de nouveau avant d'aller doucement mordiller son oreille.

« J'ai un autre manche que celui d'un balai en tête », avoua-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Cela faisait un petit moment que la chaleur corporelle de Sirius était montée au-dessus de la normale, mais comme Nora le faisait asseoir sur le lit en prononçant ces mots, son thermostat interne atteignit des sommets vertigineux.

Il l'attrapa par le bras pour la faire tomber sur le lit avec lui et roula pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle, torse nu. Sa langue alla de nouveau chercher la sienne et il ondula sur son corps pour lui faire sentir son envie.

La jeune femme l'agrippa par la taille et approfondit le baiser avec passion avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière pour le rompre.

« Je crois que quelque chose ne va pas », remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner qu'elle l'avait renversé sous elle et plongeait ses yeux bleu gris dans son regard de plomb avec un air supérieur.

« Laisse faire les pros », souffla-t-elle avec sensualité.

« Tu inverses les rôles, là », dit Sirius avec difficulté comme elle faisait courir sa langue sur son torse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'abîmerai pas trop », sourit-elle en capturant ses lèvres entre les siennes.

L'homme voulut de nouveau retourner la situation mais Nora l'avait senti venir et le plaqua au lit avec force.

« Ttt ! Je ne veux que ton bien, tu le sais. »

Sirius lui lança un regard noir mais, s'il devait être franc, il n'avait rien contre l'idée que la femme dom… Whow ! Non, il n'y voyait _vraiment_ aucun inconvénient. Il se cambra en émettant un râle comme la langue de sa compagne se traçait un chemin sur ses abdominaux, alors que ses mains caressaient de manière experte son torse.

« Tu vas voir, tu vas me redemander des leçons », le taquina-t-elle.

Concentrant toute sa volonté pour contrer le désir qui lui disait de la laisser faire, il se redressa légèrement pour attraper son menton entre ses mains et la ramener à sa hauteur.

« Le maître a toujours à apprendre de son élève », répliqua-t-il.

Il passa très lentement sa langue sur les lèvres de la femme puis attrapa sa langue et posa une main derrière sa tête pour approfondir le baiser, arrachant un délicieux gémissement à Nora. Loin de s'arrêter là, sa seconde main alla se perdre sous la chemise de sa compagne pour lui rendre au centuple les caresses qu'elle lui avait offertes. Perdue dans le baiser, elle ne put l'empêcher de reprendre le dessus et n'avait de toute façon pas beaucoup de volonté pour le faire comme il lui retirait son vêtement pour réaliser qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Aussitôt, presque voracement, il quitta les lèvres de la femme pour flatter ses seins blancs avec toute l'expérience qu'il pouvait avoir derrière lui, bien qu'elle fut lointaine.

Comme la femme gémissait un peu plus et pressait ses mains sur sa tête, Sirius sentit son désir augmenter et, avec un grognement, il quitta la poitrine pour reprendre la bouche de Nora tout en bataillant avec la fermeture éclair de son pantalon vert forêt. Quand il eut vaincu l'obstacle, il se redressa pour lui retirer complètement et comptait bien continuer lorsque Nora le saisit brusquement par la taille et le renversa encore sous elle.

« Tu es un méchant élève, tu n'écoutes pas ton professeur », souffla-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Elle lui retira à son tour son pantalon en accrochant son sous-vêtement dans la foulée et alla de nouveau l'embrasser en se pressant contre son corps nu.

Arrivé à ce point là, l'homme aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle ne s'occupe plus de ses lèvres mais d'une partie de son anatomie légèrement plus basse. Après seize ans d'abstinence1, les préliminaires étaient bien loin de ses préoccupations et il savait pertinemment que la jeune femme au-dessus de lui, compte tenu de son aplomb et de sa dextérité, pouvait tout aussi bien s'en passer, et puis il s'agissait de Nora…

« Après seize ans, tu peux bien attendre quelques minutes », ricana-t-elle comme lisant dans ses pensées.

… et c'était tout à fait le genre de Nora.

« Tu le fais… exprès… » grimaça Sirius en tentant vainement de prendre le dessus.

« Après nos combats verbaux, j'ai bien l'intention de faire de cette lutte corporelle un spectacle très… chaud », lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Elle laissa sa langue vagabonder sur son torse, mordillant ses tétons et approcha finalement une main du sexe tendu de l'homme.

« Sirius ? » souffla-t-elle avec innocence.

« Qu… Argh ! »

Alors qu'il redressait la tête d'un air vexé qu'elle parle encore au lieu d'agir, elle avait enveloppé le sexe à pleine main pour la faire descendre le long de la verge d'un geste sec.

« Tortionnaire », grogna Sirius d'une voix sifflante.

« Tu n'as pas idée », répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Sa main faisait maintenant un mouvement de va-et-vient sur le sexe de Sirius et l'homme se cambrait sous elle par ondulations plus ou moins contrôlées. Un instant, elle resta à regarder ses yeux fermés, sa bouche à demi ouverte et sa mâchoire crispée, tout en continuant son mouvement. Un sourire différent de ceux qu'elle avait jusqu'alors arboré s'épanouit alors sur le visage de la femme, mais elle l'effaça bien vite pour retourner à son activité première.

Des limbes du plaisir, il sembla à Sirius entendre un bruit de déchirure, jusqu'à ce que la main de Nora s'arrête un instant pour reprendre presque aussitôt, mais avec une sensation étrange. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit non sans une certaine surprise que tout en continuant à intimer des pressions sur sa verge, elle y avait appliqué une sorte d'étui transparent.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Une assurance tout risque, même les sorciers devraient connaître », se moqua-t-elle.

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais Nora le prit à cet instant en bouche et il rejeta sa tête en arrière en prenant une profonde inspiration et en agrippant les draps. C'était si bon de ressentir tout cela, de se sentir vivant entre les lèvres d'une personne qui lui avait montré l'amour. Mais l'aimait-il comme Remus aimait Tara ? La question se perdit dans ses gémissements comme Nora augmentait sa cadence et la pression de ses lèvres sur sa verge.

La respiration plus rapide, son bassin allait de haut en bas sans que cela semble gêner la jeune femme, mais alors qu'il se sentait venir, elle cessa toute activité, lui laissant échapper un grognement de frustration.

« Regardez-moi ce gros bébé égoïste, lança Nora d'une voix qui n'allait vraiment pas avec ses paroles. Il faudra qu'on travaille ça. »

Toujours au-dessus de lui, elle retira son dernier sous-vêtement et resta un instant assise sur le bas de son ventre, les mains sur le torse de son amant, la tête penchée en avant affichant un rictus amusé,mais aussi empli de désir,et ses mèches courtes tombant sur son font. Devant cette vision, Sirius oublia un temps son érection et déposa presque respectueusement ses mains sur la poitrine de la femme en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle se baissa avec lenteur pour l'embrasser, puis, juste après, releva son bassin et descendit lentement sur le sexe de l'homme en étouffant un gémissement entre ses lèvres.

Par réflexe, Sirius releva le bassin en même temps, sentant une vague de plaisir monter en lui comme sa verge pénétrait dans l'antre chaude et serrée de la femme. Un court moment, ils restèrent immobiles, puis Nora entama un premier mouvement, les mains toujours appuyées sur son torse.

Ensemble, ils émirent un long gémissement et leurs ondulations se calquèrent l'une sur l'autre avec lenteur. La femme avait fermé les yeux et rejeté sa tête en arrière comme elle sentait la verge la pénétrer à chacun de ses mouvements, lui procurant des sensations dignes du nirvana. Bien que désireux de fermer également ses paupières pour s'abandonner complètement à ses perceptions, Sirius ne put que rester captif de la sensualité et de la force qui émanait de la femme qui le chevauchait de la sorte. Belle, elle ne l'était pas, mais en cet instant, elle avait la beauté de ces déesses guerrières qui retirent le plaisir de l'existence dans le combat.

Il accéléra ses mouvements de hanche pour lui apporter encore plus qu'il ne lui offrait déjà et elle rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger de nouveau dans les siens en adoptant la nouvelle cadence. Sa peau luisait de sueur et une lueur de passion s'était allumée au fond de ses prunelles. Comme les va-et-vient s'accéléraient, ses mains s'agrippèrent avec force aux épaules de l'homme sous elle sans quitter son regard.

Sirius se retenait, il voulait la voir jouir alors qu'il se trouvait en elle, la sentir atteindre l'extase pour qu'elle l'entraîne avec elle.

Les dents de Nora se serrèrent et ses mouvements devinrent plus rapides et convulsifs, son corps entier se mettant à vibrer, gardant toujours ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de son amant, bien qu'elle les ait plissés. Dans un dernier élan, elle émit un gémissement profond alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait à peine et que ses yeux se fermaient à demi de plaisir, se contractant autour du sexe de l'homme. Sirius donna alors des coups plus violents et plus profonds en la tenant par la hanche pour lui intimer son rythme et jouit dans un râle profond, son regard fixé sur celui embrumé de la femme. Ils exécutèrent encore quelques va-et-vient et Nora se laissa tomber sur lui pour reprendre sa respiration, ne cherchant pas à se retirer. Elle roula enfin sur le côté, libérant le sexe de Sirius et tourna la tête vers l'homme dans un mouvement mécanique, celui-ci la regardant déjà.

Elle l'observa un instant puis ricana.

« Pas mal, admit-elle, mais ça se voit que tu n'as pas pratiqué depuis longtemps. »

« Hé ! s'indigna Sirius. Tu ne m'as pas laissé ma chance ! »

Il se redressa au-dessus d'elle mais elle était encore trop pantelante pour lui résister.

« Je vois qu'on se vante d'une fausse endurance, nota-t-il d'un ton triomphant. Apparemment, ma pratique est encore bonne. »

« Elle le sera le jour où tu me mettras KO, très cher. »

« Tu n'y es pas arrivé toi-même », remarqua-t-il.

« Certes, mais c'était la première séance, je ne voulais pas anéantir mon élève, tu comprends. »

Il lui adressa un sourire prédateur et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Le premier KO sera pour moi. »

« Pari tenu, répondit-elle avec le même sourire. »

Il l'embrassa et, aussitôt, il se sentit près pour le second round, recommençant à la caresser. Il fut cependant arrêté par une petite tape sur l'épaule et se retrouva face à un petit étui carré.

« Une assurance tout risque renouvelable », sourit-elle.

o

_Plusieurs mois plus tard._

Nora mordilla gentiment l'oreille de Sirius puis souffla légèrement dessus.

« Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que je te terrifie en prononçant trois mots », lui chuchota-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

Sirius l'attrapa par les épaules pour la regarder en face avec un sourire goguenard.

« Tout ce que je veux ? Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis. »

« Je sais ce que je fais. »

« D'accord. »

Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et elle éclata de rire en lui donnant une petite claque.

« Pervers hein ? Ok, ça marche, et si c'est moi qui gagne… »

Elle lui murmura ce qu'elle désirait et il ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Sérieux ? »

« Aurait-on peur, monsieur Sirius Black, de perdre le pari ? »

« Peuh ! N'importe quoi ! Et puis c'est pas comme si ce que tu me demandais était gênant, je n'ai même rien à faire… Enfin façon de parler bien sûr. »

« Ça marche alors. »

Elle sortit du lit et attrapa un calepin et un stylo pour noter quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je note ce que tu m'as promis, parce que je ne voudrais pas que le choc m'empêche d'en profiter. »

« Le choc ? »

A ce point, Sirius commençait vaguement à s'inquiéter, mais comme Nora souriait, ça ne devait pas être grave… si ?

Elle revint auprès de lui, tout sourire.

« Prêt ? »

« Vas-y, dis moi ces trois mots si effrayants », se moqua son amant.

Un haussement d'épaule, un sourire innocent et…

« Je suis enceinte », lança-t-elle comme elle aurait parlé de la pluie et du beau temps.

Une seconde… Deux secondes… Trois… Quatre…

« Quoi ? » demanda Sirius, les yeux exorbités.

« Enceinte. Tu sais, les abeilles, les petites fleurs, les roses, les choux, la cigogne, les bébés, le papa et la maman. »

« De qui ? »

« De Dumbledore », répondit très sérieusement Nora.

Mais Sirius n'écoutait même pas ses réponses, il avait la bouche à demi ouverte, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et paraissait avoir du mal à assimiler la nouvelle. Avec un sourire indulgent, Nora se pencha doucement vers lui.

« Tu es autorisé à paniquer à voix haute, tu sais ? »

Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire…

« AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Mais… Mais… Mais non ! Je peux pas être père ! Je sais pas comment on fait ! Et puis les bébés, c'est… c'est… c'est fragile ! Je suis maladroit moi ! Je suis trop jeune pour m'en occuper ! »

Devant lui, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Nora balançait sa main de droite à gauche pour rythmer ses paroles, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Et puis c'est plein de responsabilités aussi ! continua Sirius, complètement paniqué. Un bébé… NAAAAAAN ! Je vais être un mauvais père ! » gémit-il avec désespoir.

Toujours souriante, Nora lui tendait son haut et son bas de pyjama et il les enfila par automatisme, tout en continuant sa tirade.

« C'est James qui était fait pour être père ! Moi je suis nul là-dedans. Un ado, je dis pas, ou un enfant, mais un bébé ! Je vais pas m'en sortir ! Et si jamais je me trompe ? Et si je loupe son éducation ? Et s'il venait à me détester ? »

« Remus doit être au ministère à cette heure-ci », constata Nora en regardant sa montre.

« Remus ? répéta l'homme désespéré. Il faut que j'aille le voir ! »

« Oui, mon chéri. Tiens, prend ta robe de ch... »

Sirius attrapa la robe de chambre tendue par Nora sans réaliser qu'elle avait froncé les sourcils et tenté de la retenir.

« Remus va savoir… Il sait tout, je… »

Il transplana alors qu'il parlait, avant que Nora ait pu ouvrir de nouveau la bouche. Elle haussa un sourcil puis les épaules.

« Remus va adorer la robe de chambre soie et dentelles », songea-t-elle en mettant celle de son aimé.

Elle s'étira langoureusement avec un petit sourire et décida d'aller voir son père… après s'être préparée bien sûr. Ah ! et puis il allait falloir modifier ses projets pour le reportage qu'elle devait faire d'ici huit mois. Une grimace comique apparut sur ses lèvres et elle caressa son ventre encore plat en secouant la tête et en soupirant d'un ton faussement désappointé.

« Ma foi, t'es déjà aussi chiant que ton père, t'aurais pas pu attendre ? Je parie que tu es un garçon », ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Et Nora d'avoir un sourire machiavélique alors qu'une idée _merveilleuse_ lui traversait l'esprit pour le nom de ce fils – car à n'en pas douter, s'il contrecarrait déjà ses projets alors qu'il n'était encore qu'à l'état d'embryon, ce ne pouvait qu'être un Sirius bis !

Pendant ce temps, Sirius se morfondait dans le bureau de son ami sans s'être rendu compte qu'il venait de traverser la moitié du ministère vêtu d'une chemise de chambre de femme.

« Ben mon vieux, siffla Remus en haussant un sourcil. Il sera dit qu'aucun de nous ne réagira normalement à l'arrivée d'une naissance », grimaça-t-il.

« Quelle normalité ? gémit Sirius. Je saurai jamais m'occuper d'un gosse ! »

« Euh… à tout hasard, ce bébé n'aurait-il pas une mère en plus d'un père ? »

Sirius leva la tête vers son ami en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Nora ? »

Il y eut un silence puis il fronça soudain les sourcils.

« Ah nan ! Si je la laisse faire, elle va lui refiler son fichu caractère ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant brusquement. Il en est hors de question ! C'est moi qui m'occuperai de notre marmot ! »

« Marmot ? répéta Remus. Ouais, y'a encore de la place pour du progrès, soupira-t-il avec lassitude. Dis-moi, laisse-moi deviner, c'est Nora qui t'a envoyé ici pas vrai ? »

« Hein ? »

Sirius le regarda avec étonnement, confirmant sa pensée, et Remus envoya par la pensée tout un tas de joyeuses malédictions à son amie qui, il n'en doutait pas une seconde, n'avait pas le moins du monde été offusquée par l'attitude de son aimé.

« Tu sais quoi Patmol, j'aurai jamais cru qu'une femme te mènerait par le bout du nez un jour », ricana-t-il soudain.

« Elle ne me… »

Il se tut à nouveau en repassant les événements précédents dans son esprit et laissa échapper un grognement.

« Sale peste ! Je te jure qu'elle va payer ! »

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde », rigola Remus.

Il s'approcha de son ami et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en lui adressant un véritable sourire.

« En tous cas, toutes mes félicitations au futur papa. »

Un moment, Sirius resta à le regarder sans répondre, puis il baissa lentement la tête en réfléchissant à ses paroles.

« Papa… murmura-t-il. Je… vais être… papa ? »

Il émit une sorte de petit rire puis leva un visage où s'affichait un sourire niais vers Remus.

« Je vais être papa, répéta-t-il. Je vais avoir un enfant et je vais être papa. »

Il se leva, n'y tenant plus, et prit son ami dans ses bras en hurlant.

« JE VAIS ETRE PAPA ! »

Remus éclata de rire en lui tapant dans le dos puis se recula un peu pour découvrir le visage encore un peu incrédule de l'autre.

« C'est… C'est surréaliste, souffla-t-il. Moi, Sirius Black, je vais être père, tu peux l'imaginer ? »

« Je n'imagine que trop bien le résultat que va donner ton union avec Nora », grimaça-t-il, se recevant en retour un faible coup de poing sur l'épaule.

« Même pas mal », sourit-il.

Une certaine inquiétude passa soudain dans les traits de Sirius.

« Remus, est-ce que… »

Il hésita un instant, mal à l'aise.

« Enfin je me demandais… Tu sais, les marmots, j'ai jamais trop su comment faire avec alors… tu penses… que parfois… tu pourrais… »

« Je serai toujours là pour toi mon vieux Patmol. »

Le sourire de son ami s'illumina.

« Merci Lunard, merci infiniment. »

Il resta encore un instant le visage rêveur mais ses traits se durcirent tout à coup et il tourna vivement la tête vers Remus pour planter son regard dans le sien, son ami y trouvant avec étonnement de la douleur.

« Excuse-moi Lunard, dit-il un peu abruptement. Je suis là, à te faire part de ma joie, mais toi… tu… vous… »

« Pas de soucis Sirius, le coupa Remus en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Bien sûr, nous aurions aimé pouvoir avoir d'autres enfants, moi et Tara, pouvoir les voir grandir mais… En fait, nous avons tellement été séparés qu'il vaut mieux que nous soyons seuls, pour pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre. Et puis il y a Séléné, c'est tout de même notre fille et, crois-moi, malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, nous en sommes heureux. Maintenant, nous ne dirons pas non à jouer les oncles et tantes pour tes gamins et… Qui sait ? Peut-être pourrons-nous jouer les grands-parents un jour », ajouta-t-il avec un demi sourire.

Il fronça soudain les sourcils et frissonna.

« Arf ! Etre grand-père, j'aurai l'impression d'avoir l'âge de Dumbledore », gémit-il.

Sirius rigola en lui envoyant une bourrade et Remus lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

Décidément, il serait dit que Nora avait eu une bonne idée de l'avoir envoyé vers lui. En bonne journaliste, la jeune femme avait l'œil, mais Remus ne la pensait pas si prompte à saisir tous les éléments d'une situation. Si elle avait dirigé Sirius vers lui, c'était aussi pour lui-même, parce que, loin d'amener en lui un sentiment de nostalgie ou de frustration, la nouvelle emplissait Remus de bonheur à l'idée que, d'ici quelques mois, il pourrait tenir le fils de son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

« Oh non ! »

L'expression de Sirius s'était figée dans l'horreur la plus parfaite et Remus s'en inquiéta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Remus, il va vraiment falloir que tu me débarrasses de cette manie que j'ai de toujours relever des défis absurdes », gémit-il en se laissant retomber sur la chaise.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Nora a parié avec moi qu'elle réussirait à me terrifier en trois mots. »

« En trois… Oh, je vois… Et… euh… quelle est la sentence ? »

« "Si un jour on a des enfants, qui sait, ça pourrait arriver, tu me laisses choisir le nom du premier sans opposer la moindre contestation" », récita Sirius d'un air à nouveau paniqué.

Remus retint mal un fou rire à cet énoncé. Nul doute que Nora allait continuer la lutte éternelle qu'ils menaient, elle et Sirius, jusque dans le nom de leur premier enfant, et il ne doutait pas une seconde que la femme avait déjà un prénom en tête.

« Mais au fait, et toi ? C'était quoi sa part du marché ? »

Son ami releva brusquement les yeux vers lui et son expression d'horreur laissa la place à un sourire pas vraiment catholique.

« Je crois que je vais essayer de marchander pour qu'elle la fasse quand même, lança-t-il. Je pense que, ainsi, je supporterai mieux d'entendre ce qu'elle va me proposer. »

« Je ne veux pas savoir », grommela Remus.

_(NdA : Et ceci ne nous regarde pas ;-P)_

Fin…

_Bon, je me serai qd même bien amusée à écrire ça, même s'il s'avère que vous n'aimez pas _

**RAR "Faiblesse et lâcheté ne sont pas mères de traîtrise"**

**Milady2 **: A vrai dire, pour cet OS, je suis restée bloquée un moment, je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que je voulais faire passer au travers. Enfin si, je savais que je voulais montrer à quel point la trahison de Peter constituait un crime à mon avis, mais je n'arrivais pas très bien à comprendre pk je détestais ce personnage alors qu'en temps normal, je suis assez conciliante envers les gens "faibles" lol. Et puis le déclic sur la situation, ça fait du bien quand les choses se mettent en place dans le cerveau (surtout vu comme le mien est tortueux :-S) BREF ! Ravie de voir que l'idée t'ait plu vu comme elle m'a donné du fil à retordre et de la réflexion (dur la fatigue mental lol) Ah oui ! J'ai un message pour toi de la part d'AndromedaLN : _Tu ne peux pas être Nora! Tout simplement parce que si quelqu'un ici devrait l'être, ce serait moi! Non mais! LOL!_ J'ai beau lui dire que pour le coup, je me suis accaparée Sirius mais elle ne veut pas me croire MDR ! Elle est très possessive 

** AndromedaLN** : Arf ! Sûr qu'ils se sont énervés les petiots, mais avouons qu'il y avait de quoi ! MDR ! T'y tiens à ton OS, hein ? Allez, le voilà, contente ? N'empêche, tu dois être un peu maso vu que tu veux Sirius mais que tu te complais à le voir dans les bras d'une autre… O.o Vraiment maso… lol Pour le petit indice, c'est bien LN, mais encore faudrait-il savoir à quoi il correspond ! Bon, pour le coup, on se dit RDV dans le huitième volet ? (et me regarde pas comme ça, ça servira à rien) Tu plaisantes ? James aussi se fait casser, ils se cassent mutuellement, t'as pas vu ça ? Et pis, sincèrement, j'aime bien embêter Sirius, c'est comme un grand frère   
**  
Audery** : Ah ben si tu veux le faire souffrir, tu es autorisée, tu sais ? (je le vois bien en cobaye pour aider Héra à s'exercer, dans ta fic, c'est pas une bonne idée ? ) EN EFFET ! Si Peter aurait mérité de souffrir plus, je ne pouvais mettre cela sur la conscience du trio rescapé, déjà que Remus s'en veut de ne pas s'en vouloir… O.o Tu suis là ? lol En plus, dans le premier OS que j'ai écris, avec Tara et Peter, les paroles que prononce Tara ne lui ressemblent absolument pas, je ne sais pas si vous avez fait le rapport entre ça et lorsque je dis que Tara devra un jour dire qqch qui pour le moment lui fait trop honte… Enfin bref ! Ben la vie de Peter mi homme mi rat, c'est Azkaban, aucune visite, paralysé et il finit sa vie seul, comme une chose oubliée, je crois encore que c'est le destin le pire qui soit et qu'il mérite : l'indifférence la plus totale.

**Lola la muse **: Pas la seule a être turlupinée par ce thème ça m'a fait un bien fou d'écrire ça, et puis ça m'a permis de mettre au clair mes idées et pensées, très pratique :-P Euh… Pas obligée de partir à Munich, hein ? Suffit de téléphoner, ça ira bien. Paske de 1, ton forfait va taxer grave :-S, de 2 : HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU REPARTES DE SITOT ! Grrrr ! Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, on se sentait abandonné sans toi, nous :'( M'enfin t'es là alors ça va :-)

1 Ce mec est un extraterrestre O.o Sérieux, il m'impressionne P


	7. Ce que le temps apporte de meilleur

_**Repère :** Une quinzaine d'années après le retour de Séléné – à la fin du Miroir de Parenze._

_**Résumé **: Le temps a passé et tous ont refait leur vie, mais cet OS est surtout un prétexte pour présenter la progéniture de tout ce beau monde Ça m'amusait de le faire et ça va vous permettre de mieux situer les personnages pour l'OS suivant. _

_**Rqe **: Qd on écrit, il faut s'attendre à voir sa vision des choses et ses idées évoluer, ce qui fait que le dernier 'bonus', à la fin de la 7ème année (la rencontre entre James et Korè, les enfants de Harry et Drago… séparément -.-) comporte qqs erreurs (qui à l'époque où je l'ai écris n'en étaient pas lol), vous verrez pourquoi en lisant cet OS._

_**Dédicaces** : A tous mes lecteurs, petit et grands, reviewers ou non, cet OS vous est dédié ;-)_

**_Merci_** _à Angélique pour le vocabulaire tamoul _

_**CE QUE LE TEMPS APPORTE DE MEILLEUR**_

_**Ainsi va la vie qui va**_

Molly Weasley rajouta un peu de sel dans sa sauce puis laissa mijoter en regardant l'horloge.

« Ils n'ont jamais été à l'heure », commenta une voix dans le salon.

Les sourcils froncés, la femme passa dans l'autre pièce, les poings sur les hanches, pour regarder sa fille tranquillement installée dans un fauteuil, un magazine de mode sur les genoux.

« Justement, ils pourraient l'être pour une fois. »

Un homme à la peau d'ébène entra à son tour, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres, tenant dans ses bras une fillette d'à peine deux ans au teint noir de suie et aux cheveux roux vifs, le mélange était assez détonnant mais tout le monde s'accordait sur le fait que l'enfant était magnifique.

« Heu'eusement que vous n'avez pas de voisins moldus t'op p'oches Molly, pa'ce qu'ils 'isque'aient de se poser des questions avec not' coho'te. »

« Par Merlin ! Qu'ont-ils encore fait ? »

Elle se précipita dehors, suivie de près par Ginny qui récupéra sa fille des bras de son mari, lui effleurant les lèvres au passage.

« Tu aimes bien la voir en colère hein ? » demanda-t-elle avec malice.

« Je suis découve't, avoua l'homme avec un clin d'œil. Mais avoue que le spectacle vaut le coup, su'tout pou' un Moldu comme moi. »

Ginny rigola et l'embrassa de nouveau avant de sortir, laissant sa fille jouer avec ses longs cheveux.

A l'extérieur, assis autour d'une table, une quinzaine d'adultes discutaient gaiement de choses et d'autres sans réaliser le danger qui s'approchait à grand pas d'eux.

« Vous ne pourriez pas un peu calmer mes petits enfants ? » s'exclama Molly Weasley d'une voix tonitruante, faisant cesser toute discussion.

Ginny eut un petit rire en remarquant qu'effectivement, la "cohorte" était encore en pleine action. Il fallait dire que leur surnom leur allait bien car pas moins de quatorze enfants se jetaient les uns sur les autres, s'envoyaient des sorts et se poursuivaient dans le pré bordant Le Terrier.

Enchevêtrés les uns dans les autres, cinq d'entre eux riaient tellement qu'ils ne parvenaient même plus à se dégager. Joanne, Choron et Jelly Weasley étaient la fille et les fils de Fred Weasley et Angelina Jonhson alors que Nicola et Stéphane Weasley étaient ceux de George Weasley et Luna Lovegood.

Observant la scène, hilares, Emeline et Myriam Weasley, les filles de Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ne se souciaient guère de leur frère Cédric qui devait faire appel à toute sa dextérité pour éviter les sortilèges de Faedar Maral, le fils de Jomo Maral et Ginny Weasley et frère de la petite Katherine.

Ne se préoccupant pas de tout ce tumulte, Holly Weasley, fille de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour, discutait tranquillement de mode avec Louise Black-Stuborn, fille incontestée de Sirius Black et Nora Stuborn, en faisant apparaître du bout de sa baguette divers modèles de vêtements.

Alors que Cédric Weasley perdait du terrain sur Faedar Maral, il reçut l'aide inestimable de James Potter, fils de Harry Potter et Séléné Lupin, qui laissa enfin tomber l'idée d'embarquer sa sœur Nari1 dans le tohu-bohu du pré, la laissant avec son jumeau Aldaran.

Le résultat de cette bonne ambiance était des explosions de rire et des sortilèges qui illuminaient le pré d'une lumière qu'on aurait pu qualifier de tout sauf de naturelle.

« Ils s'amusent », les justifia George en souriant innocemment à sa mère.

« C'est ce que je vois, répliqua férocement la femme. Tels parents, tels enfants ! »

Fred ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer qu'il était tout à fait d'accord et que cela se confirmait également d'elle à eux mais l'âge l'ayant un peu assagi, il préféra porter son verre à ses lèvres plutôt que risquer d'alimenter la colère de sa mère.

Celle-ci avait de toute façon déjà déporté son attention des adultes pour se diriger vers leurs enfants sous le regard amusé de Remus.

« Je vois que l'autorité n'a pas changé de main malgré la légère diminution du degré de parenté », rigola-t-il.

« Molly est la matriarche du clan Weasley », confirma Arthur en souriant largement.

« Si ce n'était que du clan Weasley, s'esclaffa Harry. Sirius et Nora vont se faire passer un savon lorsqu'ils vont arriver. »

« Et bien moi j'en connais un qui ne devrait plus tarder, qui est aussi en retard, et qui ne recevra pourtant aucune sanction », remarqua malicieusement Tara.

« La vie est injuste », soupira Ron alors que tout le monde rigolait.

Entre temps, Molly Weasley avait atteint la cohorte de ses petits monstres et sortait sa baguette.

« _Accio baguettes !_ »

Une à une, avec une rapidité surprenante, elle récupéra toutes les baguettes sauf celles d'Aldaran et de Nari, qui ne s'en étaient pas servis.

« Vous n'avez pas un peu fini de vous donner un spectacle ? »

« Grand-mère ! Je montrais juste quelques vêtements à Louise », s'exclama Holly.

« Pour ça, il y a des magazines, et il n'est pas besoin d'utiliser vos baguettes magiques, même si on vous a autorisé à en avoir. »

En effet, de tous les enfants présents, seulement quatre d'entre eux étaient déjà scolarisés à Poudlard : Holly en cinquième année, Louise en quatrième, Emeline en troisième et Joanne en seconde. James et Cédric allaient quant à eux entrer en première année et devraient être suivis l'an prochain de Nari, Aldaran et Choron, puis viendraient Faedar, Jelly, Nicola et Stéphane et finalement Myriam, qui était la plus jeune – si on exceptait Katherine, bien évidemment, vu que la petite n'avait que deux ans.

Malgré cela, tous les enfants à partir de neuf ans – c'est-à-dire tous sauf Myriam – possédaient déjà une baguette. C'était, selon Tara, ce qui arrivait lorsque des gamins passaient leur temps à jouer sur le chemin de Traverse entre la boutique de Farce et Attrapes et celle de baguettes magiques – ouverte de très mauvaise grâce à la cohorte par Ollivander sous l'influence de sa petite fille.

Pour le moment, la ribambelle n'en menait pas large devant le visage furieux de Mme Weasley mère, mais avant qu'elle ait pu poursuivre, Louise poussa un véritable cri de joie en s'élançant vers le sentier qui menait au Terrier, où venait d'apparaître un motard.

Celui-ci eut juste le temps de retirer son casque une fois arrivé que la jeune fille lui sautait au cou, faisant disparaître le visage du jeune homme sous sa cascade de cheveux noirs.

« Tu es en retard frérot ! » s'écria-t-elle en le regardant avec une fausse colère qui fonçait ses yeux bleu clair.

« Je ne suis jamais en retard, répondit le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil, j'arrive toujours quand je dois arriver. »

Il passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux blonds cuivrés pour repousser une mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux et attacha le casque à sa moto avant de faire un signe en direction des adultes qui s'étaient levés.

« Bonjour tout le… »

« ORIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Deux secondes plus tard, le frère de Louise avait disparu sous une masse non identifiée de bras, mains, pieds et jambes et quelques têtes par ci par là.

« Je crois que là, c'est Jelly », remarqua Fred en examinant attentivement une des jambes qui se balançait en tous sens.

« Non, c'est Choron », affirma Angelina.

Seules Louise, Holly, Nari et Emeline n'avaient pas pris part à la mêlée générale pour accueillir Orion Stuborn-Black et attendaient patiemment que le jeune homme se sorte de cette montagne de corps pour les embrasser, ce qu'il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à faire, les autres ne réalisant pas immédiatement que l'objet de leur attention s'était éclipsé.

« Salut les filles ! On reconnaît ceux qui tiennent à votre vie et évitent de vous étouffer », remarqua-t-il en embrassant Holly puis Emeline.

« Qui aime bien châtie bien », déclara une voix étouffée venant du monticule vivant alors que les différents Weasley, Potter et Maral tentaient vainement de se dépêtrer les uns des autres.

« Ah ça mon cher, c'est le prix à payer pour avoir hérité le charme de ton père et la malice de ta mère », remarqua Remus en souriant alors que le fils de son meilleur ami ébouriffait les cheveux de Nari en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

« Que veux-tu Remus, la génétique a eu raison de moi. Molly ! Toujours aussi radieuse », remarqua le garçon en passant un bras autour des épaules de la femme.

« Regardez moi ça ! Ça n'a pas dix-huit ans et ça joue les grands séducteurs ! »

« Et au verdict ? » demanda le blond avec un sourire charmeur.

« Vainqueur, comme toujours », soupira la femme alors que les rires fusaient autour d'eux.

« Oh, mais je ne doute pas que ma bien aimée sœur fait autant honneur à nos parents à Poudlard, pas vrai Louise ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Orion, je me débrouille trèèèèès bien. »

« Vous pouvez pas savoir comme c'est désespérant de se trouver dans les parages lorsque Louise et Holly sont réunies », remarqua Emeline en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ma fille prétendrait-elle ne pas être assez bien ? » s'insurgea Hermione.

« Jamais maman, j'ai hérité de ton caractère et du côté joueur des Weasley, personnellement, je n'ai rien à craindre de mes amies, la rassura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Mais face à une fille qui a du sang de Vélane et de Weasley et une autre qui en a de Black et de Stuborn, y'a des jalouses dans les couloirs. »

« Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand Nari entrera à son tour au collège ? soupira Orion. Ton côté mystérieux va les faire craquer. »

« S'il te plait Orion ! Evite de pervertir ma fille », s'amusa Harry.

« Mais dis-moi Don Juan, tu n'avais pas dit que tu amènerais une amie avec toi ? s'étonna Louise. Tu l'as cachée dans ta sacoche ? »

« Pas vraiment non, grimaça-t-il. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que je lui parle de magie et qu'elle décide qu'un joli minois ne justifiait pas de rester avec un fou. »

« Tu devrais te trouver une sorcière, ce serait plus simple », remarqua sa sœur en lançant un regard amusé à Holly, qui rougit légèrement.

« Bah ! J'ai le temps ! En parlant de temps, il faudra que quelqu'un m'explique un jour comment fait mon père pour arriver toujours en retard alors que _lui_ peut utiliser la magie. »

« C'est du fait de ton père ou de ta mère ? » se demanda Ron à voix haute.

Orion et Louise échangèrent un regard.

« Notre père ! » dirent-ils ensemble.

La venue au monde d'Orion avait sans doute été la plus grande surprise dans la vie de Sirius. D'abord parce qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé dans le rôle de père et s'était soudain retrouvé avec un marmot à élever – comme il disait –, ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs très bien réussi avec Nora et doublement à la venue de Louise, ensuite parce qu'il s'avéra bientôt qu'Orion n'était pas un sorcier.

Pour le coup, tout le monde en était resté comme deux ronds de flan. Qui aurait après tout pu imaginer que le fils de Sirius Black serait un Cracmol – ou plutôt un Moldu comme le faisait aimablement remarquer Nora ?

A part Nora, Tara et Mme Weasley, tout le monde avait cru à un simple retard jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient pas d'autres choix que d'admettre la vérité. Cela n'avait cependant pas eu d'impact vraiment important et, une fois passée la première surprise, Sirius n'en avait pas moins aimé son fils pour cette raison. En fait, à partir du moment où il avait réalisé qu'effectivement son fils n'était pas un sorcier, il avait déclaré : « Le veinard va pouvoir faire un malheur aussi bien dans la gente féminine sorcière que moldue ! »

Citation demeurée célèbre parmi les proches et qui s'était révélée on ne peut plus exacte lorsque l'enfant avait grandi et était devenu le nouvel Adonis, Apollon, Endymion, Hélios et Sirius en passait et des meilleurs, des temps modernes.

Louise n'avait par ailleurs rien à envier à son frère puisqu'à son égard Sirius servait des termes aussi variés que déesse, nymphe, naïade, néréide et il en passait et des meilleures autant qu'à son frère. Ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris bleu très clairs faisaient tourner plus d'une tête à Poudlard. Ajouté à cela qu'elle avait hérité en quasi-totalité du caractère de ses deux parents – alors qu'Orion était plus proche de son père à ce niveau –, elle explosait les pronostics qu'avait pu faire Remus à son sujet. Emeline ne mentait pas : la gente masculine de Poudlard était en grand danger avec cette "beauté fatale", comme s'amusait à l'appeler son frère.

Il en était d'ailleurs de même pour Holly, qui n'avait peut-être plus les pouvoirs des Vélanes mais en avait conservé la beauté. Ses cheveux fins blond roux et ses yeux marine en avaient envoûté plus d'un sans qu'elle ait à se servir d'une quelconque magie.

Les fils et fille de Fred et George avaient hérité de leurs pères un sens commun de la farce qui faisait craindre le pire pour le corps enseignant de Poudlard lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient réunis au sein de l'école. Déjà que Joanne seule leur donnait du fil à retordre, les professeurs attendaient certainement dans le désespoir et la résignation que deux années passent avant l'arrivée de Choron, Jelly, Nicola et Stéphane. Les quatre garçons alliés à la jeune fille n'auraient de cesse d'être les dignes successeurs de leurs pères.

Le facteur "mère" n'était néanmoins pas négligeable. Ainsi, en plus d'être farceurs, Nicola et Stéphane, surtout ce dernier d'ailleurs, avaient hérité de l'air mystérieux et légèrement rêveur de Luna. Il était dur d'accuser ces têtes d'ange de quoi que ce soit et même Molly Weasley s'était faite avoir à plusieurs reprises. Pour la part de Joanne, Choron et Jelly, le mélange de la jolie noire et du clown roux avait donné un résultat détonnant. Ils avaient pour eux une vivacité et un état d'agitation qui auraient presque pu faire pâlir Tara du temps de sa jeunesse.

Cédric Weasley était la copie conforme de Ron, mais celui-ci se plaisait à dire qu'il était beaucoup moins emprunté que lui à son âge, sans doute du fait qu'il avait hérité de grande part du caractère de sa mère. Sa plus grande sœur, Emeline, semblait quant à elle avoir grandement été influencée par ses jumeaux d'oncles, au grand désespoir d'Hermione, même si elle devait reconnaître que ses résultats scolaires n'en souffraient aucunement. Elle portait ses cheveux bruns clairs très courts et son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur lui donnait une « frimousse à croquer », d'après son oncle Bill. Quant à Myriam, du haut de ses huit ans, elle n'était pas en reste. Aussi rousse que pouvait l'être une Weasley, elle savait se faire entendre, surtout lorsqu'on discutait Quidditch, et son habitude à comprendre les choses de travers faisait rire Harry, cette attitude lui rappelant grandement son meilleur ami.

Alors qu'Orion finissait de serrer les mains, un autre vrombissement retentit et tous eurent le réflexe de lever les yeux vers le ciel. Bien leur en prit car il n'eurent qu'une seconde pour faire un saut en arrière avant que l'énorme moto noire ne se pose à l'endroit même où ils se trouvaient l'instant d'avant.

« Toujours pas au point pour les atterrissages, commenta une voix féminine. Mais bon, puisque Sirius ne pouvait pas piloter…Comment va, tout le monde ? »

Un instant, personne ne répondit, tous bien trop occupés à observer le paquet mouvant qui se trouvait devant Nora, sur la selle, et qui laissait échapper des gémissements furieux.

Remus finit par s'approcher et s'accroupit du côté où dépassait une touffe de cheveux pour découvrir que le "paquet" n'était autre que son meilleur ami, ligoté et bâillonné, sûrement pas les bons soins de sa chère et tendre.

« Alors là, Nora, va falloir que tu me dises comment tu t'y es prise », commenta-t-il sans songer à venir en aide à Sirius.

« Même sans magie, les femmes ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac », commenta Nora en adressant un clin d'œil à Hermione qui était écroulée de rire, à l'instar des autres femmes d'ailleurs, alors que les hommes semblaient plus misérables qu'autre chose.

« Et tu te demandes encore pourquoi j'hésite à te présenter mes conquêtes, papa ? » gémit Orion en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

Sirius se mit à onduler plus fortement alors que le volume sonore de ses gémissements augmentait, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Je crois qu'il réclame quelque chose », commenta Harry d'un air docte.

« Oui mais quoi ? » demanda Ron en entrant dans son jeu.

« Ah ça ! Sirius, exprime toi plus clairement je te prie. »

Le regard dangereux que lui lança son parrain le dissuada de poursuivre et il se tourna vers Mme Weasley.

« Et si nous passions à table ? » proposa-t-il innocemment.

« Très bonne idée ! acquiesça Molly Weasley. Allez donc finir de préparer la table pendant que j'amène les plats. »

Et tout ce beau monde s'éloigna en bavardant sans tenir compte des gémissements surpris puis indignés de Sirius qui cessèrent avec une plainte de douleur lorsqu'il tomba au bas de la moto.

Ils entamaient l'entrée lorsqu'un Sirius coléreux les rejoignit.

« Vraiment trop gentil de m'avoir aidé les gars ! »

« On ne voulait pas que tu en prennes un coup à ta fierté », expliqua Fred en avalant une bouchée de pomme de terre.

« Et puis tu as réussi à te libérer », remarqua Arthur Weasley en souriant.

Sirius se tourna vers Nora et pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

« Ça, ça va se payer. »

Un sourire en coin vint éclairer l'air malicieux de Nora.

« Oh, vraiment ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

L'homme la regarda d'un air sadique et ouvrit la bouche mais Nora se leva et avança vers lui d'un pas langoureux, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire. Arrivée près de lui, elle lui adressa une petite moue moqueuse mais adorable.

« Vas-y mon amour, dis-moi comment tu comptes me punir ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus sensuelle qu'à l'ordinaire alors qu'elle se collait contre lui en plongeant des yeux innocent dans ses iris gris.

Sirius ouvrit et referma un moment la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau puis baissa les bras, désarmé.

« Je trouverai bien un moyen », grommela-t-il.

Nora éclata de rire avec les autres.

« Il n'y a que moi pour te faire ce chantage, lui rappela-t-elle. Vous les hommes, vous ne savez pas marchander quand il s'agit de descendre en dessous de la… »

« Nora ! Les enfants ! » s'exclama Mme Weasley.

Mais tout le monde – les enfants compris d'ailleurs – avait compris l'insinuation de Nora et les rires redoublèrent.

Les réunions se passaient toujours de la même manière, prétexte à s'amuser et à rire, emportant tout le monde dans cette ambiance familiale à laquelle certains s'étaient habitués peu à peu avec plaisir.

Alors que le repas reprenait avec cette fois ci la totalité des convives, Remus se tourna vers Holly Weasley.

« Au fait, quand est-ce que doivent rentrer tes parents ? »

« Dans trois jours, répondit la jeune fille. J'ai reçu une lettre hier et ils ont décidé de passer voir oncle Charlie. Il parait qu'il a une nouvelle petite amie. »

Molly Weasley émit un grognement réprobateur en songeant à son second fils, qui ne semblait vraiment pas décidé à se caser de si tôt.

« Bill et Fleur ont bien mérité un peu de vacances », acquiesça Ginny.

« Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis une fille fatigante ? » demanda malicieusement Holly.

La fille unique de Bill et Fleur avait autant hérité la beauté que le caractère de sa mère, mais son côté Weasley savait cependant ressortir aux moments les plus inattendus, et son père lui avait appris le sens de la désinvolture. Ce trait de caractère surprenait d'autant plus qu'il surgissait le plus souvent de manière brusque, prenant de court les gens, et il n'y avait guère que son père, Louise et Faedar pour arriver à suivre cette particularité.

Il fallait dire aussi que Faedar tenait énormément de Ginny, et il était de notoriété publique que la jeune femme avait elle-même un caractère bien trempé. Son fils semblait juste un peu plus mature qu'elle sur la question puisqu'à neuf ans, il savait aussi bien se faire entendre que sa grand-mère maternel. Son teint de métis et ses cheveux noirs bouclés aux reflets roux révélaient les origines de son père, kenyan de naissance.

L'arrivée de Jomo Maral dans la vie de Ginny s'était faite comme un cheveu dans la soupe. Un jour qu'elle se trouvait au Terrier, il y avait onze ans de cela, Ginny avait ouvert la porte sur un inconnu à la peau d'ébène qui avait demandé si elle savait où il pouvait trouver Séléné Lupin. Sur le coup, la jeune fille était restée muette, à observer le sourire franc de ce jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sa peau aussi noire que de la suie et ses yeux rieurs, oubliant pendant quelques secondes qu'elle sortait alors avec Samuel Osler, un guérisseur de Ste Mangouste.

Il s'avéra par la suite que Séléné avait rencontré Jomo lors du dernier des multiples voyages qu'elle avait effectués durant ses quatre ans d'absence. Un Moldu avec lequel elle avait sympathisé dans un bar de Nakuru suite à une rixe qui avait failli éclater et que l'homme avait calmée.

Jomo Maral aurait dû rester une semaine en Angleterre, il ne quitta le pays qu'au bout de trois ans, à l'occasion du voyage de noce qui célébrait son mariage avec Ginny Weasley et le ramenait dans son pays pour un temps. Par la suite, il avait trouvé un travail au Kenya et Ginny l'y avait donc suivi, utilisant les moyens sorciers pour rendre régulièrement visite à ses parents et exerçant ses talents au Quidditch dans l'équipe nationale kenyane, qui l'avait acceptée sans aucun souci aux vues de son talent.

Malgré qu'ils habitaient sur le continent africain, Ginny avait tenu à ce que ses enfants – tous deux nés sorciers – fassent leurs études à Poudlard, ce sur quoi son mari ne s'était guère opposé, étant assez conciliant de nature et réalisant bien à quel point son fils s'entendait avec ses cousins et amis.

Sirius, qui avait encore un peu de mal à digérer son arrivée humiliante, jetait des coups d'œil autour de la table et prit soudain un air triomphant en regardant Molly Weasley.

« Mais en fait, on n'est pas les seuls à être en retard ! » déclara-t-il d'un ton victorieux.

Mme Weasley le regarda avec étonnement et fit le tour de la table d'un regard sans comprendre de qui parlait Sirius. Harry, quant à lui, eut un sourire amusé.

« Tu parles de Séléné ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est une g'ande tête en l'ai' mine de 'ien », plaisanta Jomo.

« Je parie qu'elle a oublié », dit James en levant les yeux au ciel, la bouche pleine, sous le regard désapprobateur de Mme Weasley, à laquelle il adressa un sourire d'excuse après avoir avalé.

Bien évidemment, James devait son nom à son grand-père décédé et le méritait d'ailleurs amplement. Il n'avait sans aucun doute pas la tête aussi enflée que le père de Harry à son âge mais était digne de l'ancien Maraudeur qu'il avait été. James avait un caractère très vif et espiègle et, surtout, il s'agissait d'un meneur.

Mais son physique avait brisé la chaîne des "sosies" de père en fils. Il avait juste gardé de son père ses cheveux noirs en bataille qui, étonnamment, possédaient des reflets acajou lui provenant sans nul doute possible de sa grand-mère maternel. Au niveau du visage, Remus, Sirius et Tara s'accordaient à dire qu'il avait les yeux de James, mais à part ça, sa physionomie tenait tout autant de son père que de sa mère.

Cela avait un peu surpris que Séléné ait d'autres enfants l'année suivant la naissance de James, qui plus est de faux jumeaux. A cet étonnement, Tara avait répondu que sa grand-mère avait elle-même eu deux autres sœurs, elles étaient nées triplettes, alors il n'était pas si surprenant que Séléné accouche de jumeaux.

Cette grossesse avait été source de complications. D'abord, Séléné avait ressenti au long de la gestation des douleurs inhabituelles et assez violentes, ensuite ils étaient arrivés prématurément de deux mois et, sans les méthodes magiques, Séléné serait morte d'une hémorragie lors de l'accouchement.

La sage-femme avait été extrêmement surprise en examinant les bébés de constater que malgré leur arrivée rapide, les deux étaient parfaitement à terme, comme s'ils avaient grandi plus vite qu'à l'ordinaire. Harry s'en était un peu inquiété, mais dés que Séléné avait pu tenir les deux enfants dans ses bras, elle avait eu un drôle de sourire et avait demandé à son mari de faire venir Remus et Tara.

Tout comme Séléné, Remus avait compris dés que Harry lui avait déposé la fille dans ses bras de quoi il retournait : Nari avait hérité du sang de loup-garou, et il était même plus développé que chez sa mère. Harry et Séléné avaient décidé de laisser Remus et Tara choisir les noms des enfants, et ça avait d'ailleurs plus été Tara que Remus qui s'en était chargée. Nari2 pour son sang et en honneur à ses origines indiennes et Aldaran pour Aldaran Akadi, car s'il n'avait pas acquis les pouvoirs d'empathie de sa mère, il était étrangement lié à sa sœur, preuve en était qu'il n'avait pas le sang du loup dans ses veines et avait pourtant grandi comme Nari.

Nari ne se transformait jamais totalement lors des pleines lunes, elle restait principalement humaine, autant sur un plan physique que mental, mais le loup se faisait plus présent et elle devenait extrêmement sauvage dans cette période, même si nullement dangereuse. De cette particularité, Nari en était fière et le revendiquait, mais à sa manière.

Elle ne parlait que très rarement aux gens, voir jamais, et ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas pouvait croire à un mutisme, voir l'assimiler à de l'autisme, mais l'enfant pouvait parler, elle le faisait juste quand c'était nécessaire à son idée. Les seules personnes auxquelles elle accordait de réels sourires et avec lesquelles elle pouvait entretenir une conversation étaient Aldaran et Remus. Elle appelait d'ailleurs Remus "grand-père", alors que ses frères l'appelaient par son prénom, comme Séléné ne l'avait jamais appelé "papa" en leur présence.

Aldaran, au contraire de sa sœur, était assez ouvert et rieur, et il veillait sur Nari autant qu'il le pouvait. Il s'était assigné depuis son plus jeune âge un rôle de protecteur dont personne ne pourrait le défaire un jour. Cette situation s'était développée lorsqu'Aldaran avait compris l'effet tranquillisant qu'il avait sur sa sœur. Sans sa présence les nuits de pleine lune, peut-être Nari pourrait-elle devenir dangereuse… Personne ne le savait, les jumeaux n'ayant jamais été séparés depuis leur naissance. D'accompagner sa sœur dans ses ballades nocturnes où elle courait beaucoup pour se défouler avait développé la musculature et l'endurance de l'enfant. A part Nari, personne ne pouvait le battre à la course ou le suivre dans les longues marches qu'il aimait faire.

Ainsi allaient les enfants des combattants et héros de la seconde guerre, dans un monde sans terreur et entourés de leurs parents.

Ces mêmes combattants avaient eu du mal à se remettre des conséquences de la guerre, surtout ceux qui avaient vécu la première et ceux qui avaient été au cœur de la seconde. Pourtant, ils riaient aujourd'hui comme si toute leur vie avait été merveilleuse, reconnaissants à la magie de ne pas les avoir séparés de manière brutale, car malgré les douleurs, malgré les peines, ils savaient être des privilégiés de la guerre, puisqu'ils s'en étaient tous sortis.

Ils étaient des rescapés, et Harry s'étonnait toujours qu'on l'ait surnommé le Survivant lorsqu'il songeait à Sirius, Remus, Tara, Dumbledore, McGonagall et tous les autres, tous ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés en plein cœur des deux guerres qui avaient eu lieu, avaient traversé des épreuves inimaginables et étaient pourtant encore là. Fiers et invincibles, c'était l'impression qu'ils donnaient, même Dumbledore, qui était pourtant mort l'an passé, de vieillesse. Il s'était assoupi dans son confortable fauteuil, à Poudlard, alors que l'année venait de finir et que les élèves étaient repartis, et ne s'était jamais réveillé. Directeur de l'école jusqu'au bout, avait-on commenté en s'autorisant un sourire.

Harry avait réfléchi à ces rescapés, et plus particulièrement aux trois premiers, il s'était demandé s'il aurait pu surmonter ce qu'ils avaient vécu et sourire comme ils le faisaient maintenant et il avait compris que non. Déjà qu'il avait du mal avec sa propre histoire, alors s'il avait en plus dû perdre Ron et Hermione, il ne se serait jamais relevé.

Alors qu'ils faisaient une pause dans le repas avant le dessert, Harry s'excusa en disant qu'il revenait vite et transplana loin du Terrier

Elle était là. Au bord d'une falaise abrupte surplombant la mer, semblant défier l'horizon. Harry se complut un moment dans la contemplation de la femme, sa veste blanche claquant dans son dos sous l'effet du vent, ses mèches courtes s'affolant et caressant par moment son visage alors que son regard restait fixe.

C'était ainsi qu'il la connaissait le mieux et ainsi qu'il l'avait le plus aimé : un roc imperturbable défiant les vents et les marées. Une déferlante aurait réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au sommet de la falaise, elle n'en aurait pas bougé d'un pouce. Droite et fière, elle restait là, sûre d'elle, infaillible dans ses choix et pourtant si fragile dans ses sentiments.

Harry rejoignit difficilement sa femme, aucun sentier n'étant tracé pour mener en haut du à pic. Il inspira profondément pour reprendre son souffle puis alla se placer derrière elle pour enserrer sa taille de ses bras. Séléné ne frémit pas, elle n'eut aucune réaction sinon un léger sourire mais l'homme ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Où se pose ton regard aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

« Là où il ne porte pas3 », répondit-elle en laissant finalement sa tête reposer dans le creux de l'épaule de son mari.

« Tu as toujours voulu voir bien trop loin de ton bout de nez », plaisanta l'Auror.

« J'aime bien ce qui est près de lui en certaines circonstances », répondit malicieusement Séléné en levant son regard vers lui.

Elle déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres puis reporta son attention sur l'horizon.

« Tu ne veux pas venir ? » lui proposa Harry en restant immobile, après un moment de silence. « J'en connais qui seraient contents de ta présence, même parmi les mômes, un autre grand mystère qui t'entoure », soupira-t-il dramatiquement.

« Désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, avoua la femme. Bien sûr que je viens. »

Elle lui attrapa la main pour faire volte-face et l'entraîna en souriant mais Harry la retint.

« C'est toi qui ne veux plus y retourner ? » s'amusa Séléné.

Mais le regard grave de son mari lui fit prendre un air perplexe.

« Séléné, est-ce que tu vas partir ? »

Un long moment passa dans le ressac des vagues et le souffle du vent alors que la femme assimilait la question et y réfléchissait.

« Non, murmura-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je pense que je ne peux plus maintenant. J'ai voyagé pour fuir, à l'époque, et j'ai _beaucoup trop_ voyagé, sûrement plus que nécessaire, alors non, je ne partirai pas, je ne partirai plus. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi… Pourquoi viens-tu tout le temps ici ? »

« Parce que j'espère voir passer au loin le bateau sur lequel je me trouvais il y a dix huit ans de cela, parce que j'espère me voir revenir sur ma décision, souffla-t-elle. Parce qu'ici, entre le ciel, la terre et l'océan, entre ce lieu et l'horizon, le temps n'existe plus… Parce que je ne sais pas t'aimer comme j'aurai dû t'aimer. »

Il n'y avait pas de larmes dans ses yeux, juste une constatation, et Harry se surprenait encore à comprendre les paroles de la femme qu'il aimait.

Il avait cru dans sa jeunesse aimer l'illusion qui lui restait de Séléné, mais à son retour, lorsqu'elle n'avait plus été qu'elle-même, Harry avait alors seulement réalisé pourquoi il n'avait jamais pu se défaire de son sentiment d'amour envers elle.

Il s'était leurré depuis le départ en croyant éprouver des sentiments pour une image qui n'était pas réelle. Sa colère de l'époque, sa haine, il la vouait entièrement et irrémédiablement à l'amour qu'il avait porté à la jeune fille qui avait rejoint Voldemort, à sa dignité, son imperturbabilité, ses mots acérés et son assurance calculatrice.

Harry le savait aujourd'hui, il l'avait appris au fil des années, jamais il n'aurait pu faire sa vie avec la jeune fille douce, attentionnée, aimante et joyeuse qu'elle avait interprétée par le passé.

Fou qu'il était, il l'aimait. Ces mots, il les avait dits sans vraiment y réfléchir ce jour-là, dans la plaine, mais ils représentaient pourtant la complète vérité. Séléné plaisantait sur le fait qu'il devait être un peu masochiste quelque part et Harry reconnaissait volontiers ses torts en rigolant.

C'était ainsi, il n'y pouvait rien, et maintenant, si on lui demandait, il pourrait dire avec assurance et expérience que, oui, effectivement, l'amour ne se commandait pas. Mais après tout, pourquoi le rejeter lorsqu'il était réciproque ? Pourquoi chercher le bonheur ailleurs quand il était près de soi ? Même si c'était douloureux parfois, même si c'était dur, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, c'était du bonheur, c'était de l'amour.

Ainsi allaient ceux qui avaient survécu en ce jour si radieux où les soucis pouvaient être oubliés.

o

Dans un autre comté, en cette même journée, une fillette de onze ans à la fine chevelure blonde, assise en tailleur, examinait attentivement la baguette magique en bois d'acacia qu'elle venait d'acquérir. Ses mains glissaient sur le bois blanc sans aspérité avec grâce et révérence, elle essayait d'appréhender totalement sa baguette afin de pouvoir affirmer qu'elle la connaissait, elle se l'appropriait en son entier en la connaissant parfaitement.

« Alors Korè ? » Ta baguette te plait.

« C'est à elle que j'ai plu », répondit la fillette sans se retourner mais en se redressant d'un air digne, l'air fière.

« Qui pourrait te résister ? » reconnut une voix amusée alors qu'une robe frôlait le dos de l'enfant.

Korè se releva avec autant de grâce qu'un cygne et se retourna pour faire face à sa mère.

« Poudlard va avoir fort à faire avec toi », remarqua malicieusement la femme.

« Cela se passera très bien s'ils ne me cherchent pas », répondit Korè avec un rire à en faire rougir le ciel. « Je suppose que papa fait encore une de ses crises », ajouta-t-elle d'un air railleur.

« C'est qu'elle est intelligente cette petite », ricana sa mère. « Môssieur ton père nous fait son dragon enflammé », dit-elle en prenant un faux air hautain.

« Non, décidément, tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville de papa ou à la mienne », commenta Korè en souriant.

« Et je considère ceci, chère fille, comme une bénédiction d'Asclépios », déclara la femme en s'inclinant aimablement. « Et si tu allais voir ton père pour le faire enrager un peu plus avant de lui donner une leçon de modestie ? » suggéra-t-elle.

« Tu veux que _moi_, je donne une leçon de modestie à papa ? » demanda Korè en haussant un sourcil incrédule.

« Disons que ta méthode est d'être encore plus vaniteuse que lui pour qu'il te dise de te calmer et qu'il réalise le coup du dresseur dressé », se contenta de répondre la mère avec un clin d'œil.

« Alors s'il ne s'agit que d'être moi-même ! Aucun souci », assura la fillette en se dirigeant vers le manoir devant lequel elles se trouvaient.

Sans marquer la moindre hésitation, elle franchit le hall, monta des escaliers, traversa un couloir puis poussa une porte menant à une grande bibliothèque au milieu de laquelle un homme aussi blond qu'elle se tenait debout, lui tournant le dos, ses doigts tenant un parchemin alors que l'autre poing serrait sa baguette à l'en briser si elle n'avait pas été solide.

Drago Malefoy n'en revenait pas de ce qui était écrit sur cette liste et avait dû la relire plusieurs fois avant de pousser un juron énervé qui avait fait pousser un soupir à sa femme avant qu'elle ne sorte sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

Lorsque la guerre s'était finie, Drago s'était battu comme un fou pour garder la fortune de ses parents "décédés", ayant subi le baiser du Détraqueur. Il avait repris les affaires de son père et s'était montré parfaitement apte à les gérer sans utiliser de manières aussi viles que Lucius, et comme le ministère savait qu'il n'avait jamais rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, ils n'avaient aucune excuse pour s'en prendre à lui. Ainsi, après trois ans de combat acharné, Drago Malefoy était parvenu à redonner un certain honneur à son nom et continuait aujourd'hui.

Suite à cela, il s'était accordé quelques jours de vacances qu'il avait été passer en Grèce, lieu où il avait rencontré Hespéré Ladon, un sacré bout de femme qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et avait un caractère aussi cynique qu'elle était belle. C'était elle qui, la première, avait eu des vues sur Drago et ne l'avait plus lâché, entraînant des disputes où seul Drago s'énervait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se dise qu'elle valait peut-être le coup et réponde à ses avances… pour se heurter à du refus. Son honneur de Sang-Pur en avait pris pour son grade, même si le coup était aussi infligé par une Sang-Pur. D'un côté, il était hors de question de lui courir après, d'un autre, il ne pouvait laisser l'affront impuni.

Des heures de discussions pour finalement arriver à ce mariage plus qu'improbable entre Drago Malefoy et Hespéré Ladon, aux caractères si opposés et pourtant si complémentaires qu'on les prétendait facilement prédestinés du côté de la famille d'Hespéré.

Il était donc revenu en Angleterre avec la jeune femme et ils avaient continué à vivre dans une paix relative compte tenu des idées arrêtées de Drago et de l'idéal de bonté d'Hespéré, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Korè, parfait mélange de ses deux parents.

Malgré toutes les démarches administratives pour ses finances, ses affaires, son mariage, sa femme et sa fille, Drago Malefoy n'avait mis que très peu les pieds au ministère, déléguant la tâche lorsque cela était possible. En fait, Drago Malefoy, depuis une vingtaine d'année, évitait par tous les moyens de se retrouver en contact avec Potter ou les Weasley et y était parfaitement arrivé, alors pourquoi fallait-il cela ?

Peut-être aurait-il dû accepter que Korè aille au collège Magophos, en Grèce, mais maintenant qu'il avait insisté auprès de sa femme pour qu'elle intègre Poudlard, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, surtout que l'inscription était déjà validée. Mais pourquoi cela devait-il lui arriver ?

« Alors papa ? Il paraît que ça ne va pas fort ? »

Drago fit volte face en fronçant les sourcils pour tomber sur sa magnifique fille. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à l'appellation de "papa". Tout comme son père, il avait voulu lui inculquer les règles de bienséances des familles aristocratiques, mais Hespéré avait été derrière pour tout gâcher, évidemment… enfin, tout, il exagérait, sa fille était tout à fait digne de lui malgré tout, sauf lorsqu'elle se montrait aussi insolente qu'en cet instant, évidemment.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde », répliqua-t-il froidement.

« Ah ! Maman avait raison, le dragon est sorti de sa tanière », remarqua calmement sa fille.

« Korè ! la prévint son père. Je ne t'autorise pas à me parler sur ce ton ! »

« Ça tombe bien, moi non plus », répliqua la fille en s'avançant pour se planter devant son père, le défiant du regard.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, les yeux furieux du père croisant ceux calmes et narquois de sa fille.

« Tu crois pouvoir le prendre ainsi ? » demanda Drago d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Il leva soudain sa baguette et envoya un sort sur Korè, qui l'évita de justesse et, après un instant d'hésitation, leva la sienne à son tour. C'était au tour du père d'avoir l'air moqueur et mauvais alors qu'il annulait avec une facilité déconcertante le sort de sa fille.

« C'est comme ça que tu comptes faire des étincelles à Poudlard ? »

Il leva de nouveau sa baguette et lança cette fois ci le sort si vite que Korè le reçut en pleine poitrine et s'écroula au sol. Le corps parcouru de convulsions, face contre terre, un poing dans sa bouche et des larmes coulant de ses yeux, Drago regarda avec satisfaction sa fille, heureux de lui avoir donné une bonne leçon.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et approcha sa bouche de son oreille alors que les spasmes ne s'arrêtaient pas.

« Alors ? As-tu quelque chose à dire ? » demanda-t-il avec un calme déconcertant.

Korè roula sur le dos et retira le poing qu'elle mordait pour laisser échapper son fou rire convulsif.

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Tu es le… Hahaha ! le meilleur… Hihihi ! Arrête ça ! »

« Brave petite », sourit Drago en lui tapotant sur la tête avant de lever le sortilège de chatouillis que subissait sa fille.

Sans se relever, elle reprit peu à peu sa respiration puis tourna un visage réprobateur et boudeur vers son père.

« C'est pas du jeu, ça », l'accusa-t-elle.

« Quand il n'y a pas de règles, tous les coups sont permis », lui fit remarquer son père en lui adressant un clin d'œil malicieux avant de l'aider à se relever en la décoiffant intentionnellement.

« Hé ! Je vais devoir refaire ma coiffure ! s'indigna Korè. Ça, c'est vraiment pas sympa ! »

« Manquerait plus que je le sois », répondit Drago en roulant des yeux.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'allais oublier : mon père est un parfait Serpentard. »

« Tu l'es tout autant », répliqua son père.

« Sauf que les maisons n'ont plus de valeurs de nos jours », lui fit judicieusement remarquer la jeune blonde.

L'évocation de Poudlard rembrunit son père.

« Oooh ! Alors c'est ça ? comprit Korè. Et quel est le problème avec Poudlard ? »

« Rien de bien grave, plutôt une contrariété… Et si nous allions nous promener, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je vais me changer et me recoiffer – elle lui adressa un regard noir – et nous sommes partis. Maman est dans le jardin, on la prendra au passage. »

Elle se retira et Drago resta un moment bloqué sur la porte par laquelle elle était sortie. Après tout ce temps, il se surprenait encore de savoir être aussi naturel avec sa fille, aussi complice alors que lui-même n'avait toujours reçu qu'une éducation stricte. Il était parfaitement conscient de devoir cela à sa femme. Hespéré avait bousculé toutes ses idées et sa façon de voir la vie et s'il n'était pas près d'adhérer à la fraternité entre sorciers et Moldus, ni de changer d'avis sur les Sang-de-Bourbe, il avait appris à prendre la vie dans ses joies les plus simples, découvrant qu'elles étaient bien plus précieuses que toutes les richesses qu'il avait pu amasser.

Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur le parchemin froissé qu'il avait laissé tomber et poussa un soupir de lassitude en le récupérant pour le lisser et le reposer sur la table, l'observant une dernière fois.

« Je me demande s'ils n'auraient pas mieux fait de ne pas envoyer du tout la liste des professeurs », grommela-t-il en sortant de la pièce pour aller chercher sa cape.

En voyant arriver son mari et sa fille discutant tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres, Hespéré Malefoy secoua la tête avec amusement. Ces deux-là, on ne les changerait jamais.

« Tiens ! Voilà ma chère femme qui a fui les lieux à risque », lança Drago en la voyant.

« Ce que j'ai bien fait si j'en juge par ton calme actuel. »

« Il faudra un jour qu'on m'explique pourquoi les femmes ont souvent raison », soupira Drago.

« Toujours, mon chéri, toujours raison », le corrigea Hespéré.

« Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit », répliqua Drago avec hauteur.

Hespéré rigola et passa un bras autour des hanches de son mari alors qu'il passait le sien sur ses épaules et l'autre sur celles de sa fille.

Cela aussi, Drago Malefoy avait dû s'y habituer. Toutes ces marques d'affection l'avaient longtemps dégoûtées mais Hespéré avait su faire tomber le masque de froideur de son mari avec le bon mot, le geste juste et surtout, dirait-elle, les baisers tendres.

Oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Drago Malefoy goûtait depuis plusieurs années à un bonheur qu'il n'avait même jamais imaginé, alors tous les petits problèmes pouvaient bien se faire attendre, ils ne gâcheraient pas cette agréable promenade.

Drago était bien décidé à cela : Séléné Lupin ne lui gâcherait pas sa journée, professeur de potion à Poudlard ou pas.

Ainsi allaient les jours au manoir Malefoy, dans une ambiance familiale qu'on n'aurait jamais cru un jour pouvoir associer à ce nom.

Ainsi allait la vie en cet été 2016, par une chaude journée comme on en rencontre tant d'autres en cette saison.

Ainsi allait la vie des descendants des rescapés.

Fin…

_Pas à suivre, mais la vie suit son cours ;-)_

_**Rqe : **Le couple George/Luna peut, je suppose, surprendre, mais je les vois bien ensemble. J'ai tjs eu l'impression que George était plus calme que Fred, Fred semblant plus mener que lui pour ce qui est des farces et du reste (mais peut-être n'est-ce vraiment qu'une impression). Quant à Luna, c'est la folie douce, d'une certaine manière. Alors je trouvais qu'ils faisaient un joli couple _

_**Les prénoms **(ça intéresse qq'un ? o.O)_

_**Harry et Séléné Potter :**_

_James_ : pour James… (nan sans déc !)

_Aldaran_ : pour Aldaran Akadi, vous vous souvenez ? C'est le sorcier qui avait développé son pouvoir d'empathie au maximum.

_Nari _("r" roulé) : "loup" en tamoul. ("coute nari"pour louveteau "e" en "eu") (Je jure que l'amalgame qu'on peut faire entre 'Nari Potter' et 'Harry Potter' n'est pas volontaire, c'est le vocabulaire tamoul qui veut ça !)

_**Bill et Fleur Weasley :**_

_Holly_ : Contraction de Olympe et Molly

**_Ginny et Jomo Maral :_**

_Faedar_ : parce queeeeeee ! (en vérité, je me souviens même plus d'où ça vient O.o ça doit être un truc que j'ai inventé…)

_Katherine_ : amie de Virginia Woolf (rapport avec Ginny)

**_Jomo Maral _**: _Jomo_ Kenyatta était un politique kenyan (président de 64 à 78), et 'Maralal' est une ville du Kenya, j'ai juste raccourci.

_**Sirius Black et Nora Stuborn:**_

_Orion (Stuborn-Black)_ : devinez pourquoi ! (c'est Nora qui a choisi pour embêter Sirius P mais en fait, c'est un nom qui convient à Sirius, puisqu'il s'agit de celui d'une constellation (comme sa cousine Andromeda) et non d'une étoile (ce qui représenterait alors le souvenir de sa famille))

_Louise (Black-Stuborn)_ : pour Louise Labé (poète féministe, grande femme de son époque)

_**Fred et Angelina Weasley :**_

_Joanne_ : comédienne qui interpréta le rôle d'A_ngelina_, de Rossini (mais aussi pour Joanne K. Rowling )

_Choron _: « docteur Choron » est _George_ Bernier, collaborateur de _Fred_ (dessinateur et scénariste BD)

_Jelly_ : jazzman (à l'instar de Johnson)

_**George et Luna Weasley :**_

_Nicola et Stéphane_ : frères du groupe Indochine (rapport à « j'ai demandé à la lune »)

_**Ron et Hermione Weasley :**_

_Cédric_ : en l'honneur de Diggory

_Emeline_ : en l'honneur de Vance

_Myriam_ : paske j'aime bien le prénom P

_**Hespéré Ladon et Drago Malefoy :**_

_Korè_ : personnification du printemps. Korè est Perséphone, jeune fille qui devint l'épouse d'Harés, dieu des enfers. Dans la mythologie, sur une année, elle reste six mois aux enfers aux côtés de son mari sous le nom de Korè et revient à la surface les derniers six mois pour retrouver sa mère Déméter, ce qui amène le printemps. Si j'ai gardé Korè et non Perséphone, c'est d'abord parce que Perséphone, c'est un nom qui ne me plaisait pas (lol) et ensuite parce que, même si je souhaitais lui donner le rôle d'un "renouveau", on peut dire qu'elle est issue des enfers (symboliquement la famille Malfoy).

**_Hespéré Ladon_** : Hespéré est une des hespérides (et aussi pour _espoir_), Ladon étant le nom du dragon (_Drago_) qui les aide à garder le jardin aux pommes d'or (en d'autres termes : quel nom serait le plus adapté, je vous le demande !)

1 il faut rouler le "r"

2 "Nari" signifie "loup" en tamoul

3 clin d'œil à la magnifique BD « Où le regard ne porte pas », de Abolin et Pont


	8. Maintenir ma haine

_**Repère** : Juste à la fin de la septième année, le départ de Séléné. Il y aura des sauts dans le temps par la suite._

_**Résumé **: Rares sont ceux à pouvoir se vanter d'avoir toujours su faire le bon choix, certains ont d'ailleurs trop souvent fait le mauvais, mais ce n'est pas facile de s'y retrouver lorsque la vengeance étreint notre cœur. Il est des douleurs avec lesquelles il faut apprendre à vivre, car rien ni personne ne pourra jamais les effacer…_

_**Rqe **: Après relecture du MdP, j'ai réalisé que j'avais oublié de préciser quelque chose au sujet du 'pacte' passé entre Séléné et Libéselle (la sylphide), ou du moins c'est tellement implicite que… eh ben qu'à part moi, personne ne peut le voir PTDR ! Arf ! Faut que je joue à l'autruche moi se met la tête dans le sable « La hooooooooooooooonte ! _S_ » M'enfin bon, je me rattrape ici ;-) _

_**Attention !** Vers la fin (milieu-fin), je fais référence à une scène de torture, même si on n'y "assiste" pas (pas un peu fou, nan ? O.o) Je préfère prévenir pour ceux qui ne supportent pas ce genre de "violence"._

_**Maintenir ma haine**_

Les côtes anglaises se dessinaient à l'horizon, enveloppées d'une légère bruine. On ne les apercevrait bientôt plus et un tournant définitif serait alors pris. Elle pouvait encore arrêter et transplaner sur la terre ferme, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle s'était embarquée clandestinement sur ce paquebot au lieu de transplaner immédiatement à sa première destination, pour se laisser encore un peu de temps, mais au fond elle savait déjà qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, elle n'aurait pas laissé de lettre à Hedwige la veille sans cela.

Accoudée sur le pont du navire, son regard vague perdu dans les fines lignes de terre et le visage caressé par les embruns, Séléné songeait à ce que sa nouvelle condition allait lui apporter.

Avec la fin de la guerre et l'accomplissement de leur _mission_, le pacte qu'elle avait passé avec Libéselle s'était terminé. D'ici deux jours, tout le savoir et la puissance que lui avait apporté les pouvoirs de la sylphide s'envoleraient et il lui faudrait apprendre toutes ses connaissances si elle souhaitait un jour revenir à la moitié du niveau que lui avait amené l'aide de son amie. Elle ne lui retirait cependant pas tout. Tout le savoir qu'elle aurait dû assimiler durant les cinq années perdues hors de Poudlard lui était offert, ainsi que toutes les connaissances dont elle avait pu se servir durant ces deux années.

Cela rassurait Séléné au fond. Avoir la science infuse était certes pratique mais également très déstabilisant et frustrant d'un certain côté, puisqu'on ne pouvait en connaître l'origine exacte. C'était aussi cela qui l'avait poussée à entamer un voyage au travers du monde : l'envie de connaître, de comprendre, la possibilité de découvrir ces merveilles qui la fascinaient et sur lesquelles elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'arrêter.

Grâce à ses pouvoirs, Libéselle avait été en mesure de lui indiquer qu'elle aurait des difficultés pour ce qui était de la métamorphose et de certains sortilèges d'illusion mais qu'elle saurait en revanche rapidement maîtriser les potions et les sorts de défense et d'attaque, quand à la guérison et aux charmes de commodité, s'ils ne lui présenteraient pas de réels problèmes, ils lui demanderaient néanmoins un effort supplémentaire. Ainsi aurait été sa scolarité à Poudlard si elle avait pu la faire, selon la sylphide, et Séléné s'était bien gardée de la contredire, ayant souvent eu la preuve du pouvoir exceptionnel que possédaient ceux de son espèce.

Séléné ferma les yeux et visualisa la sylphide autant qu'elle put avant de lui adresser une pensée amicale d'encouragement. De cette façon, la jeune fille ne pouvait absolument pas communiquer avec Libéselle, mais c'était sa manière de rendre hommage à son amitié, et elle ferait de ce court moment, dans les années à venir, un rituel journalier.

Il n'avait en effet pas dû être facile à Libéselle d'expliquer son geste à ses semblables. Jamais ils ne l'exileraient – cette pratique n'existait pas chez les sylphes – mais il faudrait des années, voire des décennies, avant que son peuple lui pardonne ce qu'il considérait être comme une erreur de sa part.

La sorcière eut un sourire désabusé en se demandant combien de temps cela demanderait pour elle-même. Elle savait que Tara et Dumbledore lui avaient déjà pardonné, que Remus ne tarderait pas à comprendre et elle se disait même – bien qu'elle en soit moins sûre – qu'Hermione finirait aussi par enterrer cette histoire. Pour les autres, c'était loin d'être le cas, mais le voulait-elle vraiment ?

Elle-même ne se sentait pas encore de se pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait, bien qu'elle ne le regrettât aucunement au vu des résultats, mais c'était si douloureux… Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un cœur puisse autant saigner et le découvrait assez durement, mais de quel droit pouvait-elle se plaindre après ce qu'elle avait fait subir à ces gens qu'elle était censée aimer ?

Elle n'avait pas souhaité autant les faire souffrir, mais certaines choses avaient échappé à son contrôle, surtout en ce qui concernait Harry. Ces rêves où aucun d'eux n'avait la moindre emprise sur leurs actions, elle avait parfaitement conscience d'en avoir été à l'origine, mais certainement pas volontairement. Dans ces moments là, elle n'avait pas su contrôler son pouvoir d'empathie, ni les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard du garçon, tout cela avait apporté une telle confusion que son propre don s'était retourné contre elle. L'apport énergétique que lui avait fourni Libéselle n'avait rien arrangé pour cela et elle se demandait encore comment, lors du second rêve, elle était parvenue à s'en sortir.

« Bonjour miss, m'autoriseriez-vous à prendre place à vos côtés ? » demanda une voix masculine à ses côtés.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour découvrir un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année au sourire charmeur, plutôt joli garçon.

« Que je sache, la place ne m'est pas réservée », répliqua d'un ton indifférent la jeune fille en détournant le regard.

Le garçon parut déstabilisé un instant puis finit par s'accouder à son tour à la balustrade, le dos tourné à la mer, un visage confiant dirigé vers Séléné.

« Je m'appelle Andrew et je suis originaire de New York », annonça-t-il.

« Toutes mes félicitations », répondit-elle d'un air moqueur.

« Euh… Vous vous appelez ? »

« Seulement mes connaissances. »

Elle avait tourné vers lui un regard neutre et le dénommé Andrew cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Avec un soupir, elle reprit sa contemplation du point qu'était devenu l'Angleterre.

_« Serpentard, sans contestation possible ! »_

_- Gryffondor !_

Séléné avait été très surprise par le Choixpeau magique. Elle ignorait, jusqu'à son arrivée à Poudlard, comment allait être choisie sa maison et était restée persuadée que ce serait Dumbledore qui l'annoncerait. Quand elle avait compris ce qu'était la répartition, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à dissimuler son inquiétude, car il lui fallait à tout prix être admise à Gryffondor, or, d'après les explications d'Hermione, son caractère était sans conteste celui d'une Serpentard.

Par ailleurs, tel avait été le choix de ce chapeau étrange, alors pourquoi avait-il crié Gryffondor quand il lui avait certifié personnellement que Serpentard était sa maison ? Elle avait d'abord cru au pouvoir des sylphes, mais Libéselle l'avait démentie. Restant vague sur le sujet, elle lui avait simplement expliqué que le Choixpeau était un artefact magique protégé par les lois de leur peuple de toute manipulation et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de lui, qu'il s'agissait d'un allié. La jeune fille en avait conclu que ce chapeau magique avait compris toute la vérité à l'instant même où il avait été posé sur sa tête, et pourtant il n'avait jamais rien dit. Intriguée par cela, elle avait fini par abandonner l'idée de comprendre le fonctionnement de cet 'être-objet' sans aucun doute unique en son genre.

« Bon, ben… Mes amis m'attendent, alors… » commença Andrew, mal à l'aise, en s'éloignant.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Séléné se redressait et traversait le pont sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Au loin, l'Angleterre avait complètement disparu. Elle descendit dans les cales du navire, à la recherche d'un endroit isolé, et transplana immédiatement.

Un désert de rocailles l'entourait et, non loin, quelques habitations à la richesse ostensible se parsemaient de ci de là. Elle se trouvait au pied d'un grand arbre, un paysage familier, bien trop à son goût, surtout cet élément si _magnifique_ qu'était la demeure victorienne la plus proche, une architecture noble qui n'amenait en elle que rage et rancœur.

Sans la moindre marque d'hésitation, elle avança droit sur la résidence et frappa à la porte d'un air résolu. Une femme grande et sèche à l'air déstabilisé vint lui ouvrir.

« Mademoiselle ? »

« Bonjour, je souhaiterai voir Gerald Hargow. »

« Mais il n'est pas là ! » s'écria la femme, son visage se déformant sous l'effet d'une crise de nerfs incompréhensible.

Un homme vêtu d'une robe de sorcier apparut derrière elle et l'écarta avec plus ou moins de douceur pour faire face à Séléné.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous à M. Hargow ? » demanda-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour se rendre compte que d'autres sorciers se trouvaient à l'intérieur, visiblement en train de fouiller.

« Où est-il ? »

« Répondez d'abord à mes questions. »

Séléné n'avait nul besoin de pouvoirs de voyance pour comprendre que ces hommes étaient ceux envoyés par Dumbledore pour surveiller Hargow et qu'il leur avait filé entre les pattes.

« Alors il est dans la nature, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en serrant les poings. Mieux vaut pour lui que sa route ne croise jamais la mienne… »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance… Pardonnez le dérangement. »

« Hé ! Attendez un instant ! Il me faut votre identité ! Arrêtez-vous ! »

Comme elle restait sourde à ses appels, il sortit sa baguette pour lui lancer un sortilège de stupéfixion mais la protection des sylphes étant encore efficiente, la jeune fille n'eut aucun mal à contrer l'attaque.

« Demandez à Dumbledore, il vous répondra », dit-elle simplement avant de s'éloigner.

Ainsi donc, cet être prétendument homme réchappait encore à la sanction… Séléné ne pouvait l'accepter, il fallait qu'il paie pour tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa famille, il n'était pas envisageable qu'il s'en sorte en refaisant sa vie impunément. Cependant, elle se refusait à gâcher encore des années pour lui, aussi puisa-t-elle dans le savoir sylphide qui se retirerait bientôt pour y trouver ce dont elle avait besoin.

Le visage fermé, elle sortit sa baguette et la coinça entre ses deux paumes, collant ses mains l'une à l'autre et les rapprochant de son buste.

_Douloureuse est cette peine_

_Qui étreint mon cœur blessé_

_Insidieuse est cette haine_

_Qui enceint mon corps lassé_

_La marche du temps les effacera_

_Des douleurs d'antan, plus rien ne sera_

_Ainsi avancent la mort et la vie_

_De la vengeance, plus rien ne survit_

_Par ces mots, ma voix s'oppose_

_A l'oubli de cette engeance_

_Par ses mots, ma voie s'oppose_

_A l'arrêt de cette errance_

_Magie du temps et magie des saisons_

_Endigue cette fugue irrépressible_

_Au-delà du temps, plus que la raison_

_Irrigue ce flux prétendu nuisible_

_Donne lui toute la force_

_De résister aux années_

_Grave le dans cette écorce_

_A ce jour je suis damnée_

A peine eut-elle terminé son incantation que son visage se crispa sous la douleur qui partait de la paume de ses mains alors que la lueur orangée qui en émanait virait brusquement à l'écarlate, mais elle n'écarta ses mains que lorsque la lumière se fut totalement estompée.

Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de ses paumes lui fit découvrir un symbole noir : un cœur crocheté de pics par-dessus lequel était représenté une rosace qui lui faisait penser aux 'attrape rêves' indiens. A la surface de sa baguette, des deux côtés où sa peau était appliquée, le même emblème était visible. Sur la peau et sur le bois, elle se résorba peu à peu, comme absorbée, pour totalement disparaître.

Maintenant, le temps pouvait passer et les années s'écouler, la lassitude n'aurait pas de prises sur elle et, dusse-t-elle attendre des décennies avant qu'elle ne rencontre Hargow, ce jour-là, le sceau se briserait et sa colère aura gardé toute sa puissance, sa haine toute sa pureté. Le _serment de patience _éviterait que ces trop forts sentiments ne la rongent durant la période d'attente, mais la magie les nourrirait également, c'était le tranchant de cette incantation : plus l'attente serait longue, moins elle pourrait contrôler sa haine, mais elle était prête à cela pour punir ce monstre, elle était prête à se damner.

o

Dans un premier temps, et puisqu'elle était sur place, la jeune fille s'initia à la sorcellerie aborigène, ayant découvert suite à une fastidieuse recherche l'emplacement d'une communauté magique. Son intérêt se portait surtout sur l'art des potions et la tradition qui y était rattachée en Australie. Elle devrait réaliser par la suite que cette préférence serait sa ligne directrice dans les destinations qu'elle choisirait, sa fascination pour cette discipline n'ayant guère de limites. Elle dut également reprendre la pratique magique, s'exercer aux sortilèges et en apprendre de nouveaux, et réalisa bien vite que les pronostics de Libéselle s'avéraient exacts quant à ses réussites et ses échecs.

Les années qui suivirent ne furent qu'une suite de voyages à travers le monde, de communauté sorcière en communauté sorcière bien que la jeune fille restât en contact avec le monde moldu, entre autre pour y trouver des petits boulots et se faire ainsi assez d'argent pour manger et se loger. Bien qu'il lui arrivât de revenir plusieurs fois sur une même place, elle ne restait jamais plus de deux mois d'affilé au même endroit, autant parce qu'elle avait besoin de bouger que d'éviter de se faire repérer. Elle tenait à garder l'avantage qu'elle avait sur Dumbledore vu que le sorcier ignorait sa position, du moins l'espérait-elle.

Elle découvrit assez vite qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière exceptionnellement douée. A Poudlard, elle aurait certainement été une élève moyenne et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Forte de son expérience moldue, elle préférait ne pas tout remettre entre les mains de la magie, ne comptant le plus souvent que sur elle-même. En revanche, encore et toujours, sa prédilection pour les potions en faisait une confectionneuse admirable. Son niveau, sans aucun doute, deviendrait le même que celui de Severus Rogue si elle continuait ainsi à s'adonner à cette science magique, mais elle avait à son avantage d'avoir appris au cours de ses déplacements des techniques et des propriétés dont le professeur des potions n'avait certainement jamais entendu parlé.

Elle songeait moins souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait cru à revenir en Angleterre, souvent bien trop occupée pour penser à autre chose que son apprentissage et les travails qu'elle effectuait. Suivant cette considération, elle en déduisait que le temps n'était pas encore venu de retourner aux Royaumes Unis, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle n'avait aucun contact avec.

Par un caprice du destin, quatre mois après son départ, alors qu'elle sortait de l'hôtel dans lequel elle logeait à Vladivostok, une main l'avait retenue et elle s'était retrouvée face à Nora Stuborn, présente dans la ville pour un quelconque reportage. Toutes deux avaient été bien surprises de se retrouver là et Séléné avait bien vite compris que la jeune femme ne se souciait guère de savoir ce qu'il en était quant à sa fuite et aux possibilités de son retour. Nora l'avait invitée au restaurant et lui avait donné des nouvelles de tout le monde puis Séléné avait survolé vaguement ce qu'elle avait fait depuis son départ.

Elle s'était rendue compte à ce moment là que si elle n'était pas prête à rentrer, elle désirait malgré tout savoir ce qu'il se passait là-bas, le problème était qu'elle ne pouvait pas allier ces deux conditions, jusqu'à ce que Nora lui propose de lui faire passer les informations importantes par l'intermédiaire de Inch Former, un ami sorcier de son père dont elle garantissait la discrétion. Ainsi donc, elles s'étaient données rendez-vous pour un mois plus tard au même emplacement et Nora était cette fois-ci venue accompagnée du sorcier. Ils avaient ainsi pu mettre en place un système de communication exclusif à l'aide d'un sortilège identique à celui qu'avait utilisé Hermione lors de sa cinquième année sur les Gallions distribués aux membres de l'AD1.

De cette manière, elle avait pu être mise au courant de la naissance d'Orion, le fils de Sirius et Nora, et surtout du mariage de ses parents, ce qui lui avait permis de leur envoyer ses félicitations, ne jugeant pas correct de sa part d'assister à la cérémonie, bien qu'elle en mourût d'envie. Après tout, elle ne pouvait décemment pas revenir puis repartir aussi sec après le mariage – vu qu'il ne lui semblait pas encore temps pour elle de revenir.

Trois années et plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le mois de février la voit débarquer à Nakuru, au Kenya. A l'origine cette destination n'était qu'une escale parmi tant d'autres dans son long parcours, elle devint le lieu d'un tournant de sa vie.

Installée au bar d'un café où les clients se massaient à cette heure de la journée, elle consultait une carte de la région en buvant son expresso à petites gorgées. D'après ses renseignements, le plus grand confectionneur du moment, Xuma Swahil, se trouvait du côté de Nanyuki, avec un peu de chance…

Un fracas lui fit brusquement relever la tête, et bien lui en prit car elle eut tout juste le temps de se baisser avant qu'un pied de chaise passe au-dessus d'elle et aille briser le miroir derrière le bar. Cinq hommes semblaient avoir un _léger_ différend et la jeune fille jugea préférable de payer sans tarder sa consommation et de les laisser régler leurs comptes.

« A'êtez ça bande de c'étin ! » intervint soudain un homme en se mettant entre deux qui allaient en venir aux mains.

Séléné leva un sourcil en voyant ce jeune gaillard efflanqué qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans s'interposer dans la rixe qui s'avérait violente. Contre toute attente cependant, les deux rustres perdirent leurs marques d'agressivité – du moins physique vu qu'ils continuèrent à se fusiller du regard.

« Ce n'est pas v'aiment l'end'oit pou' ce gen' de choses. Si vous voulez vous batt', allez deho'. »

Grommelant, les hommes finirent par sortir du bar après avoir balancé de l'argent sur leur table. Séléné se rassit en observant avec attention le jeune homme.

« Hé, Jomo ! l'appela le tenancier. T'es sû' que tu veux pas l'emploi ? Sé'ieusement, demande et je te c'ée la place de videu', à moins que tu acceptes de servi'. »

« Me'ci Mwai, mais j'ai déjà un job à Nai'obi. »

« Bien sû', soupira le barman, dommage que tu ais été fai' tes études là-bas. Allez, je t'off' un ve''e pou' avoi' sauver mon comme'ce. »

En riant, Jomo prit place non loin de Séléné et réalisa bien vite que celle-ci l'observait.

« Bonjou' jolie demoiselle, tu as l'ai' d'avoi' une question à me poser », remarqua-t-il en lui adressant un sourire d'une blancheur impeccable qui jurait avec la couleur suie de sa peau.

« Mmmh, pas vraiment une question, mais je m'interroge sur ton autorité. »

« Hé hé ! Je suis pas du gen' à me laisser ma'cher su' les pieds… et puis pou' êt' f'anc, ce sont des habitués du café, je les connais bien ces 'igolos. »

« Habitué des cafés aussi, je présume », remarqua-t-elle avec malice.

« De celui-ci, rigola le jeune homme. Mwai est mon oncle, j'ai passé mon enfance dans ses jambes… et j'ai cassé beaucoup de tasses pa' la même occasion. »

« Apparemment il est prêt à sacrifier sa vaisselle pour le bien-être de son bar », plaisanta Séléné.

Le courant passait étonnamment bien avec ce parfait inconnu, Séléné avait envie de le connaître mieux, de savoir son histoire, et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti cela pour quelqu'un.

« Et que fait une jeune fille comme toi pa' ici ? » se renseigna Jomo.

« Je suis de passage, je dois me rendre à Nanyuki. »

« Tu as de la chance, je dois justement y aller demain. Si cela peut t'a'anger, je t'emba'que avec moi. »

Il aurait été beaucoup plus simple et plus pratique pour la jeune fille de s'y rendre en transplanant, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser passer une chance d'en découvrir plus sur ce jeune kenyan, aussi acquiesça-t-elle.

« Avec grand plaisir. Je m'appelle Séléné Lupin. »

« Jomo Ma'al », répondit le jeune homme en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait.

Cette poignée de main scella sans qu'aucun ne le sache le début d'une durable amitié. Ils parlèrent chacun d'eux le lendemain, sur la route qui devait les mener à Nanyuki, jusqu'à ce qu'une panne les surprenne et qu'ils doivent continuer à pied. Cet incident devait être capital par la suite puisque chemin faisant, Jomo serait tombé au bas d'une pente raide et fracassé quelques mètres plus bas si Séléné n'avait utilisé sa magie. Au lieu d'avoir peur, il s'extasia de ce prodige et la jeune fille décida de ne pas utiliser le sortilège d'amnésie – qu'elle ne maîtrisait de toute manière pas vraiment – et lui fit promettre de n'en parler à personne.

Séléné se sentait si bien auprès de son nouvel ami qu'elle restât quatre mois durant au Kenya, sans jamais chercher à se déplacer si ce n'étaient ses navettes entre Nanyuki, Nakuru et Nairobi. En plus de son amitié pour Jomo et du travail de serveuse qu'elle effectuait chez son oncle, elle avait pu rencontrer Xuma Swahil. Le confectionneur possédait un savoir et un talent époustouflants et, aux vues des capacités de la jeune fille, il avait accepté de lui enseigner son art le temps qu'elle resterait en Afrique.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus Séléné se rendait compte qu'elle ne restait pas au Kenya uniquement pour eux. Plus profondément, cette sédentarité qu'elle appréciait l'appelait à un dernier voyage, un voyage pour lequel elle savait être prête depuis quelques mois, mais encore faudrait-il trouver le courage de l'entamer…

« Tu sembles bien songeuse jolie demoiselle. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda-t-elle vaguement sans lever les yeux vers Jomo.

« Pa'ce que même si je n'y connais pas g'and chose en potion, je me doute que lo'sque ça sent le b'ûlé, c'est mauvais signe. »

« Hein ? Oh non ! »

Elle se dépêcha de retirer le chaudron du feu mais la potion était déjà fichue. Avec un soupir de lassitude, elle la fit disparaître d'un mouvement de baguette et se laissa tomber en tailleur au sol en se frottant le visage.

« Premier précepte de tout bon confectionneur : Ne jamais commencer une potion avec l'esprit embrouillé », énonça-t-elle.

Elle leva vers son ami un visage fatigué et il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« 'aconte moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« A ton avis Jomo, comment… comment fait-on pour savoir quand le moment est venu pour nous de faire quelque chose ? Mais je veux dire, quelque chose de vraiment important, du genre que si tu te lances dedans, c'est toute une partie de ta vie qui en sera changée. »

« A v'ai di', je ne me suis jamais posé la question, avoua le jeune homme en se grattant la nuque. Je suppose… qu'on sait ces choses là, juste quand on se sent p'êt. »

« Oui, peut-être… »

« Tu as l'ai'… d'avoi' peu' », remarqua Jomo, non sans un certain étonnement dans la voix.

« Sans doute parce que c'est le cas, répondit-elle en souriant faiblement. Tu vois, je ne doute plus de la réaction de mes parents, et je sais qu'ils ont eu le temps de se retrouver et de se reconstruire une vie, mais lui… Je ne pense pas qu'il m'acceptera et c'est tout à fait légitime mais… ça me fait mal malgré tout. »

« Pou' êt' f'anc, je n'ai jamais comp'is exactement ton histoi', et tu le sais d'ailleu'. C'est un peu t'op compliqué pou' moi, qui ne connais quasiment 'ien du monde de la magie et des ép'euves pa' lesquelles tu… vous avez dû passer. Mais ce que je me dis, c'est qu'à autant le po'ter dans ton cœu', même ap'és quat' ans de sépa'ation, il se'ait bien idiot de te laisser t'échapper une nouvelle fois. »

« Non Jomo, il serait plutôt sain d'esprit de faire cela », rectifia tristement Séléné.

Il y eut un blanc dans la conversation, Séléné se contentant de fixer le vide d'un air songeur et Jomo la regardant en réfléchissant. Il finit par froncer les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche mais elle le devança.

« En fait, j'ai déjà failli rentrer, déclara-t-elle. C'était juste avant que je vienne ici, mais j'étais si peu sûre de moi que j'ai fait un arrêt dans le sud de la France et… je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout… Remarque, je ne le regrette aucunement, sans quoi je ne t'aurai pas rencontré. »

« Moi je dis que tu dois y aller. Avant tout pou' tes pa'ents, tu ne peux pas les laisser comme ça, la famille est impo'tante, t'ès impo'tante. 'etou'ne en Anglete'e et va les voi', ensuite… tu décide'as. Tu ne peux pas fui' éte'nellement, su'tout que ça ne te 'essemble pas. »

« Oui… Tu as certainement raison… »

« Bien évidemment que j'ai 'aison », lui répondit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

« Jomo, si jamais… Enfin, il y a tout de même de fortes chances qu'il ne veuille plus me voir, et dans ce cas, je ne compte pas rester en Angleterre, même si je garderai le contact avec mes parents, mais voyager ne me dit plus rien. Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourras me supporter dans les années à venir ? »

« Tu se'as toujou's la bienvenue pa'mis nous, tu n'as pas à le demander. Mais en échange je veux quelque chose. »

Séléné le regarda avec surprise et il lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

« Comme je suis un éte'nel optimiste et que ça me fe'ait mal de ne plus pouvoi' te voi', je veux que tu me donnes une ad'esse où je pou'ais te t'ouver en Anglete'e. »

« Tu ne voudrais pas me donner un millième de ton optimisme ? demanda Séléné en répondant à son sourire. Mais tu sais, à supposer que je reste en Angleterre, je ne t'oublierai pas et je… »

« Non, il vaud'a mieux que tu te concent' su' ta nouvelle vie. C'est moi qui viend'ais, je te le p'omets. »

Séléné resta un moment muette et hésitante puis finit par hocher la tête avec un nouveau soupir.

« Très bien Jomo, nous faisons comme ça. »

Après réflexion, elle finit par lui donner l'adresse du Terrier. Jomo ne pouvait pas accéder au 12, Square Grimmaurd et elle n'était pas certaine de l'adresse de ses parents. En plus, elle savait que les Weasley seraient sans aucun doute ravis de l'accueillir, surtout Arthur Weasley.

C'est ainsi que, trois semaines plus tard, le mois de juin 2001 la vit prendre le départ pour l'Angleterre, départ dont elle ne reviendrait par la suite que pour quelques séjours puisque l'optimisme de Jomo joua le rôle de talisman dans son retour définitif aux Royaumes Unis.

o

_Douze ans plus tard…_

Un soleil resplendissant et une très légère brise accompagnaient cette journée de la mi-août. Installée dans une maison aux baies vitrées grandes ouvertes, tout un tas d'albums et de photos étalés devant elle, Tara Lupin faisait un tri parmi ce résumé des dix dernières années lorsqu'un gamin d'à peu près huit ans déboula dans le salon en descendant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.

« James, un jour tu vas dévaler ces escaliers la tête la première », le réprimanda la femme sans lever la tête.

« Bah, j'ai la tête dure, répondit le garçon avec un sourire éclatant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je range des photos, répondit-elle en roulant des yeux. Tiens, regarde celle-là, tu t'en souviens ? »

Il prit la photo pour se voir lui-même, au bord d'un étang, alors qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, accompagné d'un homme aux cheveux noirs qui dissimulaient à peine la cicatrice sur son front. L'homme l'avait attrapé par la taille et le faisait tournoyer dans les airs. Il finit par le lâcher et le garçon atterrit dans l'eau, où il avait pied jusqu'à mi-torse, alors que son père éclatait de rire.

« Mais un jour je lui rendrai la pareille », assura James avec conviction en rendant la photo à Tara.

« Aldaran et Nari sont en haut ? »

« Ouais, ils font leurs trucs bizarres de jumeaux », grimaça le garçon.

« Si ça peut calmer Nari… commenta la femme en souriant. Tu veux m'aider à classer ou vous allez profiter de cette belle journée ? »

« On va sans doute aller dans la forêt, tu veux venir avec nous ? »

« Non, je me sens fatiguée aujourd'hui, peut-être une autre fois. »

James hocha la tête sans insister. Il était fréquent que sa grand-mère ne les accompagne pas dans leurs ballades, car ils allaient trop vite pour elle. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas endurante mais il arrivait souvent à la femme d'avoir des coups de fatigue, autant d'un point de vue physique que magique, qui étaient dus aux épreuves par lesquelles elle était passée lors de la guerre contre Voldemort. Ni James, ni son frère ou sa sœur, ne savaient exactement de quoi il retournait, c'était un sujet qu'on n'abordait pas de gaieté de cœur dans la famille.

On sonna à la porte d'entrée et comme Tara était en train de s'échiner à retrouver une photo parmi la multitude qu'elle avait, elle demanda à James d'aller voir.

Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année que le garçon n'avait jamais vu. Malgré le sourire aimable de l'inconnu, James lui répondit avec une certaine prudence, sans doute dû à son allure un peu étrange, ses vêtements semblant avoir plus une fonction de déguisement que d'habillement vu la chaleur persistante au dehors.

« Bonjour mon garçon, suis-je bien chez les Lupin ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton poli.

« Oui, je suis leur petit-fils », répondit James en restant sur ses gardes.

L'homme eut un léger mouvement de surprise et l'enfant le vit clairement écarquiller les yeux, mais il sembla se reprendre assez vite malgré tout.

« Ton grand-père est-il là ? »

A cette question, le garçon hésita avant de répondre par la négative.

« Et ta grand-mère ? »

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, de plus en plus tendu.

Un étrange sourire passa sur les lèvres de l'inconnu.

« Je suppose donc qu'elle est là. »

Avant que James ait pu réagir, l'étranger avait poussé la porte et était entré, se dirigeant vers le salon.

« Qui est-ce J… » commença Tara en relevant la tête.

Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'homme, sa question se coupa brutalement et elle se releva en renversant la table, les yeux écarquillés par la peur.

« Que… Comment… »

« Bonjour Tara, ça faisait longtemps, remarqua l'homme en enlevant le chapeau qu'il portait, un sourire des plus désagréables aux lèvres. Je vois que tu es bien installée, ajouta-t-il nonchalamment, et que tu as… une famille… »

En disant cela, il avait regardé James avec une grimace de dégoût et celui-ci tourna le visage vers sa grand-mère.

« Tara, tu veux que… »

« Va chercher Aldaran et Nari et sortez », le coupa la femme sans quitter des yeux l'étranger, semblant tout faire pour garder une distance entre elle et lui.

« Mais je… »

« Fais ce que je te dis ! »

Le garçon eut un sursaut de surprise. Jamais la femme n'avait parlé sur un ton aussi dur à qui que ce soit, et ce regard sur cet homme, comme de la terreur à l'état pur… James n'eut cependant pas à monter comme Aldaran et Nari descendaient à leur tour de l'étage. Ils figèrent en découvrant la scène qu'offraient les trois protagonistes.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Aldaran avec le même regard de suspicion que James avait adressé à l'homme au début.

Avant que qui que ce soit ait pu répondre, Nari s'était légèrement recroquevillée sur elle-même et fixait l'inconnu d'un regard dangereux. Aldaran fut surpris de voir qu'ils étaient devenus ambrés, lorsque la louve se manifestait en dehors des pleines lunes, c'était signe d'un grand danger, et James l'avait également remarqué.

« Sortez d'ici, lança-t-il du haut de ses huit ans en se plantant devant l'homme. Vous ne… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Tara avait bondi sur lui pour le reculer autant que possible et le projeter au-dehors.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui, je vous ai dit de sortir ! »

« Je vois que tu es prudente, ricana l'homme. Et je remarque également que j'ai manqué quelque chose », ajouta-t-il en passant son regard d'un enfant à l'autre.

La peur de Tara semblait s'être envolée devant la nécessité de protéger ses petits-enfants, et elle s'avança d'un pas vers l'homme.

« Va-t-en d'ici ! Tu n'as rien à faire dans ma maison ! »

« Voyons, voyons, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on accueille son mari… Mme Hargow », déclara-t-il avec une lueur de démence dans le regard.

A ce moment, Nari fila tout droit dehors et passa en trombe devant James pour s'éloigner de toute la vitesse de ses jambes de sept ans, vite suivie par Aldaran. Leur frère les suivit du regard un moment mais ils disparurent bientôt de son champ de vision et il reporta son attention sur les deux adultes. Il ne pouvait pas partir, pour cette fois-ci c'était Tara qui avait besoin de protection, même s'il n'en comprenait pas la raison.

La louve s'était éveillée en Nari dés qu'elle avait senti la présence de l'homme dans la demeure. Du plus profond de son instinct, ses sens avaient hurlé à l'ennemi, au besoin de le chasser de son territoire, mais elle était encore jeune, elle devait faire appel à l'alpha, lui seul pouvait changer quelque chose, seul l'ancien pouvait chasser cet intrus, alors elle courait, elle galopait au travers des plaines pour aller le chercher, l'humaine lui ayant offert une plus grande liberté qu'à l'accoutumé.

Nari savait que son frère la suivait et n'aurait pas de mal à la rattraper comme elle voyait enfin la route apparaître devant elle. Elle n'était même pas encore arrivée qu'elle leva sa baguette devant elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, dans une explosion assourdissante, le Magicobus stoppait devant elle.

« Le Magicobus, moyen de transport pour sorcier en perdition, annonça l'homme qui accueillait les voyageurs. Mon nom est Stan Ro… Oh ! Salut Nari, comment… »

Il eut un mouvement de recul comme elle levait un regard animal vers lui mais Aldaran arriva à ce moment et passa son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur.

« Le ministère ? »

Elle hocha la tête alors que la présence de son frère l'apaisait lentement.

« Il faut que nous allions au ministère immédiatement, il s'agit d'une urgence, déclara le garçon au conducteur.

« Ooooh ! alors si c'est une urgence ! » rigola Ernie, le vieux chauffeur du Magicobus.

Il tira sur une mannette dorée et, dans un "pop" sonore, ils se retrouvèrent dans les rues de Londres. Du moins on le supposait comme tout ce qu'on voyait du paysage se résumait à des lignes plus ou moins grises. A cette vitesse, les passagers émirent des protestations comme ils étaient plus bousculés que jamais dans les virages et, lorsque le bus stoppa brusquement, ils se retrouvèrent tous agglutinés contre la vitre avant.

« Le ministère, annonça Ernie, plus rapide, ce n'est pas… »

« Hé ! Il faut payer ! » s'exclama Stan comme les deux enfants descendaient à toute vitesse pour rentrer dans la cabine téléphonique qui n'était autre que l'entrée du ministère de la magie.

Ils se faisaient interpeller sur leur passage comme ils cavalaient dans les couloirs mais ils étaient bien trop rapides pour se faire arrêter. Enfin, au bout de cette course effrénée, ils déboulèrent dans le bureau des relations diplomatiques, où se trouvait Remus Lupin, en grande conversation avec un de ses assistants. En voyant débarquer deux de ses petits enfants, il ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Nari ? Aldaran ? Qu'est-ce que… »

« Il faut que tu rentres ! le coupa Nari en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Il y a un homme étrange à la maison ! »

Ils eurent juste le temps de le voir froncer les sourcils qu'il passait devant eux pour descendre à l'aire de transplanage.

« Je crois qu'il s'appelle Hargow », dit Aldaran en cavalant à sa suite.

Le nom fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet à l'homme et sa course se fit alors si rapide que les deux enfants ne purent le suivre. Le nom tambourinait dans l'esprit de Remus comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et il ne pouvait qu'espérer une chose : arriver aussi vite que possible chez lui.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la maison qu'ils habitaient à la campagne depuis quelques années, Gerald Hargow prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer ses retrouvailles avec sa "femme".

« Tu m'as fait beaucoup de peine à partir de la sorte mon amour, n'as-tu donc eu aucune considération pour nos merveilleuses années de mariage heureux ? »

« Pourquoi après tout ce temps ? demanda Tara en se plaçant derrière un fauteuil comme Hargow s'avançait d'un pas. Pourquoi revenir ? »

« Oh ! Quel grand chagrin m'infliges-tu là ? N'as-tu donc toujours pas compris tout ce que tu représentes pour moi ? J'ai dû me cacher durant tout ce temps, me faire oublier si je ne voulais pas qu'on me repère dés mon arrivée en Angleterre vois-tu ? Mais pour rien au monde je n'aurai laissé échapper ma bien-aimée femme. »

« Tu es complètement malade ! »

« Non, je suis obsédé, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. Obsédé par toi. Le jour, la nuit, il ne s'est pas passé une heure durant laquelle je n'ai pas pensé ou rêver de toi. Lorsque je me couchais, je t'imaginais à côté de moi. Tu te souviens, amour ? Lorsque j'ondulais sur toi jusqu'à ce que… »

« Tais-toi ! s'écria Tara en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles, se reculant encore plus alors que son corps se repliait sur lui-même. Ne parle pas de ça ! Ce ne sont que tes fantasmes ! Ce ne sont que des mensonges ! »

Elle s'écroula soudain au sol, le corps secoué de sanglots. Cette posture réveilla brusquement James, qui jusqu'alors était resté sans rien faire, incapable de réagir face à cette situation incompréhensible, mais maintenant c'était différent. Il avait déjà vu sa grand-mère faire ce genre de crise, même si cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'elle n'en avait plus eue. Dans ces moments-là, elle perdait toutes ses forces et devenait incapable d'exercer la magie et très peu de gens pouvaient l'approcher sans risquer de la voir prendre peur, surtout quand il s'agissait de Remus en fait, un peu comme si elle avait honte de quelque chose. La plupart du temps, c'était à Fiona Distort qu'on faisait alors appel, la seule qui pouvait réellement la calmer, ou alors on attendait que la crise passe.

Comme l'homme s'approchait d'elle avec un sourire satisfait, il se plaça à nouveau devant lui mais en sortant sa baguette cette fois. Hargow sembla surpris et plissa des yeux.

« Allons bon ! Voilà que les gamins ont droit de posséder une baguette magique, ce ne serait pas illégal cela ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

« Je vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde ! Tara vous a dit de sortir alors allez-vous en ! »

« Range ça petit, ru risques de te blesser. Je suis beaucoup trop doué pour toi.

Fronçant les sourcils, James leva sa baguette avec la ferme intention de l'expulser hors de chez grands-parents mais l'homme fut bien plus rapide que lui et le désarma.

« Pas mal pour un gamin de ton âge, admit-il, mais tu as encore à apprendre avant de pouvoir jouer dans la cour des grands. »

Il parcourut la distance qui le séparait de Tara et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle en posant d'un geste presque tendre sa main sur ses cheveux. A son approche, la femme s'était mise en position fœtale et elle avait maintenant la tête entre les genoux, le corps secoué de violents tremblements.

« Il semblerait que tu m'aies caché des choses ma douce. De qui sont ces enfants ? Remarque, ce n'est pas grave, tu me raconteras ça une fois à la maison. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer notre nouvelle demeure. »

Tout en parlant, il avait de nouveau levé sa baguette mais James ne le laissa pas finir son mouvement. Privé de sa propre baguette, il ne trouva d'autres solutions que de sauter sur l'intrus qui, pris par surprise, laissa échapper les deux baguettes.

Le garçon s'accrochait au dos de l'homme tout en lui donnant autant de coups que possible où il pouvait l'atteindre, mais Hargow était bien plus grand et fort que lui et n'eut aucun mal à le jeter à terre.

« Je ne sais pas de qui tu es la gosse, mais on t'a mal éduqué, siffla l'homme en récupérant sa baguette et en la pointant sur lui. Mais après tout, si tu es le petit-fils de ma chère femme, tu es le mien aussi. Tu vas avoir le grand honneur de faire partie du voyage. »

Il fut cependant une nouvelle fois coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée de Remus.

« _Expelliarmus !_ »

Le sort avait été si violemment envoyé que Gerald Hargow se retrouva projeté contre une armoire qui se fracassa sous l'impact. Il resta un moment immobile puis se releva difficilement.

« Je vois que tu es en forme Lupin, grimaça-t-il, mais je te ferai remarquer que je suis dans mon droit. Tu as épousé Tara alors qu'elle était déjà ma femme, elle me revient de droit. »

Remus vit rouge et se jeta sur l'homme pour encercler ses doigts autour de sa gorge avec tellement de force qu'Hargow n'avait aucune chance de s'en dégager.

« Tara ne t'appartient pas ! hurla-t-il, le visage déformé par la haine. Ce mariage dont tu parles n'à aucune valeur ! » « Tu vas payer Hargow, tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu nous as fait », ajouta-t-il dans un grognement sourd.

L'homme avait compris que Remus ne plaisantait pas et un masque de peur passa sur son visage qui bleuissait petit à petit. James était horrifié par la rage de son grand-père et n'osait pas s'approcher de sa grand-mère, de peur de voir sa crise empirer, mais il avait surtout peur que Remus aille trop loin.

Il n'eut heureusement pas à réfléchir à la conduite à tenir comme quatre hommes débarquaient dans le salon, parmi lesquels Sirius. Celui-ci attrapa son ami à bras le corps et le repoussa de toute sa force alors que deux autres sorciers tenaient Hargow en joue de leur baguette, ce qui semblait bien inutile comme l'homme essayait de reprendre avec beaucoup de difficulté sa respiration.

Sirius plaqua Remus contre le mur et planta son regard dans le sien.

« C'est fini Remus ! On l'a ! D'accord ? On le tient ! »

Lentement, la respiration saccadée du sorcier se calma et il se laissa tomber à moitié sur son meilleur ami, ses mains empoignant ses épaules avec tant de force que Sirius serait bon pour de beaux bleus par la suite.

« Je le hais, souffla-t-il dans un grondement si bas que seul James, qui se trouvait assez prêt, l'entendit en plus de Sirius. Je le hais tellement… »

« Calme toi, souffla son ami en le serrant contre lui. Ça ne te va pas la haine, ça ne te va vraiment pas… »

Un moment passa puis Remus hocha la tête en se détachant de lui.

« Il faut s'occuper de Tara », intervint le quatrième sorcier, qui n'était autre que Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Remus tourna le regard vers elle, elle se trouvait toujours en position fœtale, et s'approcha avec prudence.

« Tara ? appela-t-il prudemment, sachant pertinemment que sa présence pouvait aggraver ce genre de crise, même si les circonstances étaient différentes. Tara, c'est Remus. On l'a attrapé. Il ne peut plus rien te faire. Tara ? »

La femme resta un instant immobile puis, lentement, leva la tête vers son mari. Tout le monde semblait avoir retenu sa respiration dans la pièce, sauf Hargow qui continuait à essayer de la retrouver, mais contre toute attente Tara s'accrocha au cou de Remus avec la force du désespoir en laissant couler ses larmes.

« Sers-moi, sanglota-t-elle, je t'en supplie Remus, ne me lâche pas. »

« Jamais, répondit-il en la pressant contre lui. Jamais je ne te lâcherai. »

Soulagé, Sirius se tourna vers James, qui était resté à terre comme les événements avaient été bien trop rapides.

« Ça va aller ? »

« Ouais, ouais, grommela-t-il en se relevant. Comment ça se fait que vous soyez là ? »

« Aldaran est passé au bureau des Aurors après que lui et Nari aient prévenu Remus, expliqua Kingsley. Une chance que moi et Sirius étions là. »

« Pourquoi suis-je surpris ? grimaça James en songeant à son frère et sa sœur. Où sont-ils ? »

« On leur a dit de rester au ministère », indiqua Sirius.

« Chef ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? » demanda un des deux autres Aurors.

« On l'amène à Azkaban en attendant de voir la suite, dit Kingsley. Sirius, prends ton après-midi, on n'a plus besoin de toi pour le moment. »

Sirius hocha la tête et les regarda sortir puis tourna les yeux vers James, qui paraissait perplexe. Ça n'allait pas être facile d'expliquer toute l'histoire aux enfants, mais maintenant qu'Hargow était attrapé, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

o

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis cet incident, et tout ceux qui avaient espéré que cette histoire en était arrivée à sa fin avaient eu une cruelle déception lorsque le tribunal avait déclaré que les preuves n'étaient pas suffisantes pour inculper Hargow de plus qu'une effraction et de lui faire payer une amende considérable qu'il n'aurait pourtant aucun mal à régler.

On n'avait pas osé confronter de nouveau Tara à l'homme durant le jugement, mais il était difficile de savoir comment on pouvait lui apprendre la terrible nouvelle, personne ne savait comment faire.

Bien que Tara soit la cause principale de sa présence en ces lieux, cette question était loin de l'esprit de Séléné comme elle se tenait devant la porte de la cellule d'Hargow. Dans ce secteur d'Azkaban, les gardiens faisaient des rondes régulières mais peu fréquentes et la sentinelle n'avait rien objecté à laisser la femme à l'entrée. De toute manière, même s'il parvenait à sortir de sa cellule, le prisonnier serait vite rattrapé.

Restée seule, Séléné ne bougea pas durant un long moment avant de sortir sa baguette – au contrôle, ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'elle ne leur avait pas donné la bonne, il faudrait songer à renforcer la sécurité du lieu – et de la coincer entre ses paumes, comme elle avait fait quelques seize années auparavant.

_Flux de peine et flux de haine_

_Contenu au fil des ans_

_Par cette puissante gaine_

_Née de la magie du temps_

_En ce jour vient la raison_

_Neuve alliée de ton dessein_

_Qui accède à ta mission_

_De revenir en mon sein_

_La digue est lésée_

_Face à cette force_

_Et dans cette écorce_

_Le sceau est brisé_

Quelques instants puis les symboles du cœur emprisonné réapparurent sur sa peau et sa baguette, mais au lieu d'être réabsorbés, ils s'effritèrent et une fine poudre noire tomba au sol. Elle porta brusquement une main à sa bouche et l'autre à son ventre en se pliant vers l'avant, les yeux écarquillés, prise de nausée et avec l'impression d'avoir reçu un violent coup dans le ventre qui lui coupa la respiration quelques secondes. Cette sensation ne dura que le temps de son apparition qu'une colère sans commune mesure montait en elle alors qu'un brasier incandescent se propageait dans son corps par ses veines.

Il lui fallut un moment avant de parvenir à contrôler cette haine qui n'avait cessée de croître durant toutes ces années, même si elle avait été retenue, et quand elle se sentit un peu mieux, elle ouvrit la porte de la cellule, l'esprit étrangement embrouillé et en même temps clair, curieuse sensation…

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la geôle, l'homme leva la tête vers elle et lui adressa un sourire goguenard.

« Je suppose que vous êtes ma défense pour faire baisser mon amende, l'accueillit-il en l'observant de haut en bas. Vous êtes une jolie femme en plus, tant mieux ! »

« Vous semblez en effet bien les apprécier », remarqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

« Vous avez tout compris, ma belle ! »

Elle le fixa un moment et au fond d'elle son sang se mit à bouillir de plus en plus fort.

« Vous n'avez juste que sur un point : je suis bien la défense… mais pas la vôtre. »

Elle se retourna pour fermer la porte, ses iris étaient devenus rouge flamme, mais elle l'ignorait, et la clé tourna dans la serrure avec un cliquetis sinistre.

Non loin de là, trois gardiens étaient en train de discuter en riant du dernier match de Quidditch auquel ils avaient assisté. L'un d'eux rigolait en se rappelant la manière dont l'attrapeur des Merles de Corby avait feinté son adversaire lorsqu'un cri déchira l'atmosphère. Le silence s'abattit brusquement dans le petit groupe et leur sang se glaça comme un second cri aussi suppliciant retentit à nouveau. Le troisième fut comme un déclic qui les ramena à leur rôle et ils se précipitèrent vers la source de ces horribles hurlements, mais ils eurent beau tout tenter, ils ne parvinrent pas à ouvrir la porte de la cellule alors que les braillements continuaient à s'élever.

« Ouvrez cette porte ! » hurlait un des geôlier en tambourinant contre le bois.

« Mais on est en train de torturer quelqu'un là-dedans ! » s'horrifia un autre. « Qui as-tu laissé entrer ? » demanda-t-il au dernier.

« Une… Une femme… Mais je ne sais pas… »

« Je vais chercher le directeur ! »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, les deux autres gardiens regardaient avec un malaise grandissant la porte obstinément fermée au travers de laquelle passaient les cris du supplicié.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dedans ? » demanda le plus jeune d'une voix blanche.

Le directeur arriva bientôt mais ne put rien non plus. Lorsqu'il sut qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, il décida de faire appel à Albus Dumbledore, mais même le puissant sorcier ne put accéder à la cellule. Une heure durant les cris retentirent avec force, et à ceux-là s'ajoutaient les protestations des prisonniers et leurs supplications à venir en aide à l'homme qui était en train de subir la torture, quelle qu'elle soit. Enfin, les cris cessèrent et un silence impressionnant s'abattit sur la totalité de la bâtisse d'Azkaban, jusqu'à ce qu'un cliquetis indique l'ouverture de la porte. Derrière se tenait Séléné, couverte de sang, sur ses mains, sa robe, sa baguette. Elle leva un regard éteint vers Dumbledore et passa devant eux pour aller s'appuyer contre le mur, à l'extérieur, et se laisser glisser au sol, l'air vidée.

Les cinq hommes hésitèrent un instant avant d'entrer dans la cellule, où on n'entendait plus qu'un râle irrégulier, et les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

Le professeur Dumbledore et le directeur d'Azkaban eurent un mouvement de recul alors que l'un des geôliers avait un véritable sursaut d'horreur.

« Par Merlin ! » s'écria-t-il en plaquant une main sur sa bouche et en détournant les yeux.

Le plus jeune ne put même rien dire qu'il vomissait sur le sol de la geôle après être tombé à genou, les jambes coupées, avec des hoquets de terreur. Le dernier, au contraire, poussa un cri d'effroi et sortit en trombe de la cellule pour échapper au spectacle offert.

A peu près remis du choc, Dumbledore commença par faire sortir le plus jeune gardien et ordonner aux deux autres d'en faire autant.

« Alan, appelez une équipe de Médicomages et dîtes leur qu'ils vont devoir gérer un effacement de mémoire, ordonna-t-il au directeur de la prison. Mais ne dîtes rien sur ce qu'il s'est passé, je m'en charge. »

« B… bien, je vais le faire », assura le directeur, qui était devenu très pâle. « Edward, occupez-vous de Johan, vous voulez bien ? Et retrouvez Kurt. »

« Bien monsieur Catraz », répondit le geôlier en soutenant son collègue, pas vraiment en meilleur état que lui.

Ils semblaient tous bien trop heureux de s'éloigner de la cellule et de Séléné pour chercher à discuter et Dumbledore se retrouva bientôt seul dans le couloir avec la femme, qui n'avait pas bougé.

Il s'approcha d'elle et vit qu'elle fixait ses mains sans vraiment sembler les voir. Sur ses paumes, sous le sang qui séchait, on devinait une fine cicatrice qui représentait un cœur crocheté emprisonné et le vieux sorcier poussa un soupir.

« Ce genre de sortilège est dangereux », remarqua-t-il.

« Ce genre d'homme est dangereux », répondit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Non… »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et sortit d'une de ses poches un mouchoir puis sa baguette.

« _Portus !_ » murmura-t-il avant de le tendre à Séléné. « Attends moi dans mon bureau. »

La femme le prit sans répondre et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouvait dans le bureau du directeur. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et resta immobile, ne faisant même pas attention à Fumseck qui ne semblait pas beaucoup apprécier sa présence ici et s'était écarté le plus possible d'elle.

Elle resta ainsi près de deux heures sans même se rendre compte du temps qui passait avant que Dumbledore ne revienne. Il lui lança un sortilège de nettoyage pour la laver du sang qui la recouvrait puis s'installa derrière son bureau sans prononcer une parole et la regarda un moment.

« Ce que tu as fait est très grave, dit-il enfin. Pour cela, on pourrait te faire subir le baiser du Détraqueur… »

Elle ne répondit rien, restant là à fixer le vide.

« As-tu eu du plaisir à le faire ? » demanda-t-il comme s'il redoutait la réponse.

« Non… Je ne me suis même pas sentie libérée… Tout ce dont j'ai l'impression, c'est que justice a été rendue. »

« Tu es fière de ce que tu as fait ? »

« Non. »

« Tu as l'impression d'avoir eu raison ? »

« Non. »

Un silence s'installa durant lequel Dumbledore l'observa avec tristesse.

« Pourquoi avoir fait appel au serment de patience ? »

« Parce que je voulais qu'il paie… Parce que je ne voulais pas que mes parents aient à avoir quelque chose du genre sur leur conscience… » « Je suppose que vous n'aurez plus besoin de mes services », ajouta-t-elle comme une évidence.

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir.

« Le serment de patience est une damnation terrible Séléné. On n'a plus aucun contrôle sur notre haine lorsqu'on brise le sceau. Tu savais cela, tu connaissais les conséquences, mais tu n'aurais jamais fait cela en temps normal, et ce n'est pas dans ta nature de torturer les gens… Il n'y aura pas de suite à cette affaire. J'ai pu l'étouffer et, de toute manière, le juge m'a avoué qu'il regrettait de ne rien avoir à charge contre Hargow. Ce que tu as fait mériterait une punition, c'est vrai, mais il y a déjà assez eu de souffrances comme ça… De plus, je me refuse à perdre un aussi bon maître des potions que toi. »

Séléné leva les yeux vers lui pour tomber sur son regard grave et finit par hocher la tête.

« Nous… »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et un guérisseur, d'après sa robe, entra.

« Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai le bilan de… »

Il se tut en apercevant Séléné mais Dumbledore lui fit signe de continuer.

« Vous pouvez parler devant elle », lui assura-t-il.

« Comme vous l'avez remarqué, ce n'était pas beau à voir, et pour cause… Cet homme a été émasculé de manière lente et minutieuse. Apparemment, son tortionnaire lui a retiré ses tissus les uns après les autres, bandes par bandes, et très fines, croyez m'en. On a détecté un sortilège de conscience et de perception. Avec ça, la victime ne pouvait pas s'évanouir et a ressenti la douleur du début à la fin, toujours avec autant d'intensité. Je… Je n'ai jamais vu ça. C'est quelque chose d'horrible. Sait-on qui a fait cela ? »

« Ceci est une autre affaire, répondit Dumbledore. Autre chose ? »

« Il est en état de choc et il ne laisse pas approcher les infirmières. Cet homme a apparemment développé une gynophobie, la peur des femmes. »

« Très bien, merci beaucoup, vous pouvez disposer. »

Avant de se retirer, le guérisseur se tourna une dernière fois vers Dumbledore.

« La personne qui a fait ça est un monstre, professeur. »

Le directeur se contenta de hocher la tête et l'homme sortit.

« Il a raison au fond, souffla Séléné, j'ai été un monstre durant ce temps-là… »

« Tu te souviens de tout ? »

« Pas vraiment… Des bribes me reviennent, mais je pense que je me souviendrais de tout plus tard… »

« Je peux t'en libérer. »

« Non, je ne… pense pas que ce serait honnête. Je préfère vivre en possession de la totalité de mes souvenirs… Mais vous risquez de le regretter à me garder à Poudlard. »

« Je ne crois pas non. Maintenant, je pense que tu devrais rejoindre Harry. Et, Séléné ? »

Elle le regarda alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir.

« Je ne cautionne aucunement ce qui s'est passé, mais dans cette histoire, le monstre est Gerald Hargow. »

« Cela ne change rien à mon crime », répondit simplement Séléné avant de sortir.

Non, cela ne changeait rien, Dumbledore le savait, mais tout le monde commettait des erreurs, même s'il était rare de voir quelqu'un le faire au point de se maudire lui-même. Il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, le vieux sorcier n'aurait pas laissé passer cela, c'était bien trop grave pour ne pas donner de suite à cette affaire, mais s'il était une chose qui caractérisait Séléné, c'était qu'elle ne supportait pas de perdre le contrôle. Sans doute était-ce là pour elle la pire des choses qui puisse lui arriver. Et pourtant elle n'avait pas hésité à aller à l'encontre de cela par esprit de vengeance. Pouvait-on en vouloir à Remus pour avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait à Pettigrow ? Pouvait-on en vouloir à Séléné ? Les hommes jugeaient bien facilement, songea Dumbledore, mais aucun d'entre eux n'en avaient vraiment les capacités et, surtout, le droit.

o

Séléné et Harry se trouvaient dans le canapé de leur salon. La femme avait reposé sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari et un silence s'était installé. A peu de choses près, Harry lui avait posé les mêmes questions que Dumbledore, auxquelles elle avait répondu tout aussi négativement. Harry devait être en train de faire le point.

« Tu t'en veux ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Tu veux savoir si je vais ressasser cette histoire et me culpabiliser durant le reste de ma vie ? Non, pas pour lui, pas pour cette ordure. »

« Tu ne ressens donc rien face à ce que tu as fait ? »

« Non… Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas. »

Harry la serra un peu plus contre lui, l'air pensif et un peu perdu, puis hocha la tête.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée, souffla-t-il. Je ne sais pas trop moi-même comment réagir. J'ignore si je t'approuve ou non mais… je me dis aussi que je n'ai pas à le faire… Je ne veux, et ne peux, oublier cela mais autant le mettre de côté. Il n'y a au fond aucun intérêt à ressasser cela. »

Séléné eut un petit sourire en songeant que Harry avait bien changé entre son adolescence et aujourd'hui. Devenir père l'avait transformé, comme cela l'avait fait avec James, disaient parfois Remus et Sirius avec amusement. Il était moins colérique qu'avant, même s'il conservait son caractère impulsif, il était devenu plus sage, moins porté sur certaines questions qu'auparavant.

Un bruit leur fit tourner la tête vers l'entrée du salon. James, vêtu de son pyjama et les cheveux en bataille, les regardait, l'air un peu gêné.

« Tu ne dors pas James ? » demanda gentiment sa mère.

« Ben en fait… »

Il parut un peu mal à l'aise puis grimaça.

« J'ai un peu de mal à dormir alors… »

Harry sourit en songeant à son fils si fier et si fort malgré son jeune âge qui n'osait pas leur demander s'il pouvait rester avec eux. Il ouvrit son bras pour lui signifier de venir et il fut auprès d'eux très vite avec un grand sourire, se calant confortablement dans les bras réconfortants de son père.

« C'est cette histoire qui t'embête ? » dit Séléné en remettant en place ses cheveux en bataille.

« Ben en fait… Oui, avoua-t-il en rougissant. Je pensais pas que Tara avait vécu tout ça et… je comprends pas tout. »

« Tu comprendras plus tard James, lui dit son père. Nous aurions voulu que vous ne soyez même jamais au courant, toi, ton frère et ta sœur, mais avec ce qui s'est passé… »

« Oh non, c'est pas ça. Je suis content de savoir pourquoi Tara avait des malaises parfois, parce que je l'aime beaucoup moi… Mais… maintenant il fera plus de mal, hein ? »

Harry et Séléné échangèrent un regard.

« Non mon chéri, répondit Harry en lui faisant poser sa tête contre son bras, il ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne, je te le promets. »

Un sourire rassuré apparut sur les lèvres de l'enfant et il ferma les yeux, mais une nouvelle voix se fit entendre.

« Nous aussi on peut venir ? »

Aldaran et Nari étaient également descendus et on leur fit de la place. Aldaran entre ses deux parents et Nari à côté de sa mère.

« Eh bien c'est une joyeuse réunion de famille », commenta Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Sûr que c'est rare », dit Aldaran en adressant un clin d'œil à sa sœur, qui grimaça et se colla un peu plus contre sa mère.

La petite fille n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de montrer des marques d'affection aux autres, sinon à son grand-père, et Séléné déposa un baiser sur son front en souriant à ce moment précieux.

Ils finirent par tous s'endormirent dans cette position, les parents bien plus tard que leurs enfants, et, avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le sommeil, Harry se pencha doucement vers Séléné.

« Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Rien ne pourra changer ça. »

Elle releva son visage ensommeillé et lui répondit de même avec un demi sourire avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

Il y avait eu trop d'incertitudes par le passé, autant pour leur époque que lors de la première guerre, pour que d'autres viennent perturber le présent. Il fallait songer à vivre et ils comptaient bien en profiter autant que possible de cette vie de famille que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait imaginé être plus belle que dans leurs rêves.

Fin…

_Fiouuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! (profond soupir de soulagement) J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire ce petiot ! M'enfin il est là, alors voili ! Z'en pensez quoi ? C'est nul ? Arf ! j'aurai dû m'en douter ! bon, tant pis, j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois _

1 Si quelqu'un peut me dire le nom, c'est pas de refus ! J'ai prêté mon tome 5, dur de trouver les infos sans ça S


End file.
